Playing House
by OdiSSe
Summary: It was just a game indeed, it was just a pretend. Ron asked Hermione to join, Hermione couldn't help but agree. Who said playing house was a good idea? PostHogwarts
1. A chance and an advice

**Disclaimer:** Everthing belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A chance and an advice**

"And twenty two!" exclaimed Ron wrathfully as he tossed another wrinkled piece of paper into the rubbish bin.

It was half past three in the afternoon, he was in the Ministry, in the office, alone and distressed, trying to prepare his report which he was supposed to finish two day earlier. Being the laziest git of the century, he hadn't bothered to finish it at the weekend therefore now he was dealing with it since the morning and what's more he hadn't had a lunch break.

He sighed audibly. It was impossible to finish it until the meeting so he decided to take a break, at least to avoid the terrible noise coming from his stomach, and he intended to find a proper excuse in the meantime.

There was no excuse indeed. For the last two days he had hung out with Harry thoughtlessly, and hadn't even thought about of his report. Because Harry had an important quidditch match, being the captain, he needed support. Ron didn't miss the opportunityand joined him eagerly.

Sometimes, he asked the question himself 'what are you doing here?' All dressed up, dealing with bureaucracy and papers, like he was created for the job. And at that very moment a similar idea crossed his mind.

After having a big sandwich, reluctantly he returned back to the office. Some of his colleagues were started to come back from the lunch break that he had to skip.

"Hello Weasley, any progress?" asked George abruptly, as Ron seated in his chair, waiting for a negative answer as if the most important matter of him.

"Do you really mind that, Scott?" replied Ron with an obvious loathing in his voice. He couldn't help but narrowed his eyes as he saw a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

He was the most hatred person, his number one rival in the office who always disgracing and teasing him. While the others were kind and friendly to him, he always approched him in a hostile manner, ever since he found out that he was the best friend of Harry Potter. Ron made a fist and leaned back the chair, trying to concentrate on his report again.

At four o'clock, after scribbling something hastily, he started to get ready for the meeting. He glanced at Scott nervously who had written down six-page length report. If Kingsley would disgrace him in front of that git, Ron wasn't sure if he could handle it. For a moment he thought to flee but he couldn't dare. He was an Auror after all.

Sighing loudly, he followed the other men andthey headed to the Kingsley's office, which was the downstairs of the department.

"Come inside," Kingsley, his boss for two years, greeted them flatly. Ron immediately studied his face; he didn't seem angry anyway. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Put your reports on the table and have a seat, I have something to tell you," Kingsley demanded quickly.

After safely putting his report beneath the files, Ron sat on a chair around the big, round table, next to the Client. He gestured at him as if he knew about this talk. Client merely shrugged.

Kingsley cleared his throat loudly and he began to his speak.

"Well, initially, I would like to congratulate all of you for the great job in London. There was no injury at all which was really pleasing," he stated with an approving smile. Everybody in the room looked satisfied.

"However," he continued, suddenly his expression turning serious, "the transfer of the eventsis only possible if you pay the same attention to the reports, despite some of you find them unnecassaire," he announced, giving Ron a reproachful glance. Ron shifted in his seat restlessly, his cheeks turning bright red. Turning his gazes to the ceiling, he started to drumm his fingers on the table.

"Anyway, as I said earlier, I have important news to tell you!" Kingsley changed the topic, getting up to his feet. Everybody in the room looked up at him eagerly, except Ron who was still thinking about the report that he hadn't completed.

"Yesterday," Kingsley started, "The president of the Department visited me in my office," he stated and waited for a moment for the reactions.

"Gregory Hewlitt?" asked Cedric who was sitting at the end of the table, his eyes big in awe.

Ron could swear that he heard the name for the first time. Of course, he didn't mention about that for the sake of his job.

"What does he want? I mean he never showed up before,"enquired Julie who was sitting exactly opposite of Ron.

"Well, right!" Kingsley smiled weakly. "He proposed me a job."

Everybody in the room held his breath and waited for Kingsley to continue.

"He wants one of you to join his reinforced team. I am sure you've heard about it, it's _DRM _" he declared, putting a great deal of emphasis on the word.

Ron's eyes widened quickly. Of course, he had heard about it. That was the most popular Auror team in England.

"They're so cool," Richard blurted out.

"Yes, and after hearing our last victory he informed me that he would like the see one of my collegues in his team!"

Everybody in the room oohed and aaahed.

"But," interjected Scott matter of factly. "Who is this lucky man?"

"Well," said Kingsley, raising an eyebrow. "That's the question!"

"Guys, it's not something I would decide." Kingsley said rasing his voice, as a humming noise arouse in the room. "Hewlitt wanted to do the choice in personal. He wanted some information about you and I told him that you're all precious one by one. I mentioned him about your quailites."

"So?" Ron prompted.

"So he listened me carefully and said he would like to meet you," said Kingsley turning his gaze at Ron. "Actually, I have no idea who will be this lucky man but I gathered you here, because I want give you some information. I have a general idea."

Everybody went silent and waited for Kingsley what he had to say.

"Well, the quailites that Hewitt looking for are; first of all you should have some reputation, I daresay. He would be searching your past, your achievements and your efforts."

Ron couldn't help but grinned. That was the day his sidekick role coming handy. He shot a glance at Scott, who had never an impressive glory in his life. His face was bright red and Ron could tell he didn't like this option.

"Is that all?" asked Scott, after he sent a murderous glare at Ron.

"Well, it's not finished yet," continued Kingsley. "Apart from that, your private life in fact would be matter," he said looking serious. Ron was surprised at these words, he saw Scott loosen up slowly in his seat.

"Would you please open it chief?" they heard Robert asking, looking rather confused. Ron looked up at Kingsley as well, in anticipation.

"That means Robert," Kingsley said as he settled back down in his chair. "A tidy life. You should have an organised life, no night life, no women, no alcohol."

Everybody was shocked.

"Is he looking for a troll?" asked Ron in a sarcastic manner. Everybody chuckled slightly at these words.

"Weasley!" Kingsley roared.

"Yes, chief," said Ron apologetically.

"What I am saying is who has a domestic life has more chance, apparently."

Scott straightened in his seat, trying to show everybody his wedding ring, a smug look in his face. Ron smirked slightly at him, they exchanged a fatal look.

"In addition, your age would be matter. He looks for some fresh blood after all," added Kingsley.

"That's good," Ron thought mentallly. He was only twenty-one years old and he was the youngest man in the office. He felt suddenly relaxed.

"Well, details in the following week. I will inform you when Hewitt tells me the details. You may dismiss now," Kingsley ended his speech getting to his feet and started to collect the reports pile on the table.

Ron swiftly headed to the door, trying to sneak out however he heard Kingsley calling him.

"Weasley!"

He cursed under his breath and turned on his heel to face him.

"Yes sir," he answered, putting a sympathic smile on his face.

"You understand how important that job, don't you?" Kingsley asked in a whisper tone, looking rather stern, once the others out of earshot.

"I do chief!" Ron nodded in comprehension. He gave out a sigh of relief. He wasn't talking about the reports.

"Ronald, I would like to see you to take this positon, because I know you deserve it most."

"Thank you chief, " grinned Ron, suddenly feeling flattered.

"But under these circumstances," Kingsley stated unexpectedly, "you're the less likely person who can get the job!"

Ron's smile quickly disappeared.

"But chief, what can I do in such a short time?" he asked helplessly.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows and patted him on the shoulder sympathetically before hewalked out of the room and left Ron behind with a perplexed look on his face.

&&&

"Sounds so cool," bellowed Harry.

"Yeah, I know!" Ron beamed.

He and Harry were in the small café next to the Ministry building, they were waiting for Hermione. After the meeting, Ron had owled Harry and Hermione straight away and invited them for dinner. Harry was very happy with the news.

"But there is a lot of problem," stated Ron, sinking down into his chair.

"Why? You are the perfect candidate for the job. And I am not saying that because you're my best mate," winked Harry.

"Thank you, mate!" Ron grinned. "Kingsley thinks so," he added.

"Really, that's great," Harry smiled and patted him on the arm encouragingly. "But why don't you look happy about it?" he asked as he saw Ron's face went blank.

"You shoud have heard the qualities that man are looking for," Ron pointed out unenthusiastically.

"What can be that impossible?" asked Harry, looking confused as he munched on his food eagerly in front of him.

"A tidy life," Ron hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Hewlitt looks for a tidy life. Have you ever heard something such stupid? I mean, what about being an Auror and having a tidy life?"

Harry frowned slightly. "Dunno. But there must be something about it. You know, that team is simply the best!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron agreed, grimacing.

"Do you think it would be matter? I mean my bachelor life, do I look like a tramp?" asked Ron after a while.

"Well, maybe a little." Harry wrinkled.

"Argh… You should have seen that jerk Scott's face. He showed me his ring on purpose as if he has already gotten the job!"

"Don't be so pessimistic about it," consoled Harry. "Let's think. Okay, you love alcohol, well; a couple of girlfriends for the last six months, and you rarely drop by home but-"

"Harry," Ron cut. "Are you making fun with me?"

"No, not exactly." Harry said, shaking his head in rejection. "Aside from these, you are a succesful Auror, nobody can deny it," he explained in a supportive manner.

"I wish I had listened to mum, you know, her advices about having an ordinary life."

"Yeah," Harry nodded knowingly. "How is he going to make the choice, anyway?" he asked before he sipped his butterbeer. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Dunno! Kingsley said he would meet each of us. I expect a huge search!" he explained wryly.

"Step by step," stated Harry, knowingly.

"Yeah," nodded Ron.

At that moment, the door of the café opened slowly and they looked up to see Hermione entering, in her formal black costume, looking rather attractive and confident. Her hair was pulled into a tidy knot; her cheeks were pink from the cold. Ron waved excitedly as he saw her eyes searching for them.

"Hello," she greeted them sweetly as she reached at the table.

"Hello,"Ron and Harry greeted back in unison.

"It's freezing outside," she said rubbing her hands together. They smiled at her.

"Sorry we couldn't wait for you Hermione, we were starving," Harry said apologetically, indicating his empty plate on the table.

"Why I am not surprised, I wonder?" Hermione scolded playfully as she settled on her chair.

"But Hermione, I didn't have a proper lunch," complained Ron.

"Why is that?" asked Hemione looking up at him. "But let me guess," she interjected quickly as she saw Ron opened his mouth to respond. "Because of the report you were supposed to finish last weekend?" she said knowingly. Ron grunted guilty.

"Why were you late?" asked Harry as she started look at the food list.

"Oh, well," Hermione started after she ordered something to eat. Ron rolled his eyes as he saw a plate of salade appeared on the table. However, Hermione didn't miss that and send him a reproachful look.

"Today, I was very busy. There was a lot of pages.I had to scan all before sending them publishing. Files, papers, and the rest…" she told, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Yes, it's not easy being the youngest editor of the Daily Prophet!" said Ron. Hermione blushed faintly.

"And there was a big headline and some editorials about that famous Arour team 'DRM' and their last job. You know, last night they found a place full of death eaters."

"DRM!" Ron and Harry, they both exclaimed at the same time.

"What's so exciting about them?" Hermione looked stunned.

"You won't believe that Hermione," Ron started excitedly, remembering why he had called her in the first place. Hermione widened her eyes, stopped eating and turned to Ron expectantly.

"What?"

"The president of the DRM wants to transfer one of us for his team!"

"Oh," Hermione seemed impressed. "That's a good opportunity for you Ron," she smiled, patting him on the arm.

"Yeah," murmured Ron smiling back at her.

"But," Harry cut in. "It's not easy to take the job. There are obstacles," he said matter of factly. Ron's smile disappeared and nodded at Hermione in confirmation.

Hermione frowned sightly, "Really, what are those?" she asked.

"The boss looks for some qualities!"

"Are you going to tell me?" Hermione asked impatiently. Harry looked at Ron for him continue.

"Well, Hewlitt looks for someone who has a tidy life!"

"Ahh," Hermione grimaced, getting the point right away. "When it comes to the tidy life, you're not a good example, do not offence Ron!" she said smugly.

"I know," Ron snapped.

"Come on Ron, don't lose your hopes," Harry consoled him as he saw Ron's face went blank. "How can be sure that you are not okay for the job?"

"Harry," Ron waved a hand in front of his face mockingly. "We're talking about a big search here!"

"Then you pretend like you have a tidy life," Harry suggested abruptly raising his eyebrows.

Ron's head snapped in surprise, he straightened in his seat. His face lit up suddenly.

"Well, why not?" he hesitated for a split minute.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hermione interjected quickly. "Do you consider cheating?" she asked unbelievingly, casting him a disapproving look.

"Hermione don't be silly," protested Ron. "Don't you always tell me to pull together myself? Here is the opportunity."

"Yes," Harry supported him.

"But," Hermione protested once more. "You can stop drinking alcohol, but what about having a domestic life? Are you going to you pretend like you're married or something?" Hermione smirked sarcastically. However at these words Harry and Ron looked at each other and their eyes widened at the same time.

"What?" Hermione was surprised at their reaction.

"Harry!" said Ron, grinnning.

"Ron!" said Harry grinning.

"Do you think the same thing like me?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"I guess so," murmured Harry.

"Isn't it risky?"

"Hey," Hermione cut in. They ignored her.

"I think it worths trying for that job, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but how?" asked Ron excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione bellowed.

"Hermione you're a genious!" Ron hugged her abruptly. Hermione was shocked. Harry chuckled at her expression.

"What?"

"But who Harry? Who would agreee with such a things, I mean…"

"I know someone." Harry said arching an eyebrow. "Don't you think Lavender-"

At this name, Hermione understood what was going on, she got to his feet abruptly.

"Great! Go and throw yourself in trouble Ron, I won't even bother warning you," she exclaimed and with that she stormed up from the chair and quickly get out of the café.


	2. Last Resort

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Last Resort**

Sitting on his chair in the office, Ron stared at the long name list sceptically which he and Harry had prepared in the café. He wasn't sure whether Harry's idea would work upbut unfortunately he had no other option. He bloody wanted that job and there was no way he was letting that stupid Scott getting it in place of him.

He threw a fatal glance at the man who had been ambitiously writing his reports for hours. From time to time, he wandered around Ron's desk, intending to take a glance at the paper he had been staring since he had entered the room. However, Scott could never imagine that Ron, ridicoulusly enough, was looking for an arranged wife himself from a list. Ron ignored him.

The name that top of the list was Lavender Brown, who had a huge crush on him for years exactly. Since the sixth year, she had been looking for ways to get together. Ron had passed several nights with her but well, of course the reason was no more than his personal needings. When Hermione found out that she had called it disgusting and yelled at him for letting these things happen, Ron recalled.

At the remembering her name, he frowned. Yesterday night, when she found out the plan they were planning she had left the restaurant out of the blue. "Was the plan that bad?" Ron thought groomily. But when had Hermione approved his plans? "Never," he reminded himself. And in this one she was being pig-headed yet again, he thought groomily.

After scratching his head, he grabbed an ink and started to write a letter to Lavender. Harry had told him to write the situation clearly and explain how difficult his state was. Because if he didn't so, Lavender might think he was still love in with her. It was the last thing he wanted.

But as he read what he had written on the letter, he grimaced. He doubted Lavender would understand that. She wasn't the cleverest girl in the world. He wrinkled the paper and started to write another one trying to be clearer, trying not to sound stupid.

After fifteen minutes, he wrote a -not very short- letter, which explained the situation openly with fancy words for Lavender's like, after thathe headed to the owlery and posted it.

He waited for the answer for a long time. After a painful lunch break, he found a letter on his desk waiting for him. Grinnning to himself, he opened it expectantly but as soon as he read the things written on the letter – just two words indeed- his face went blank.

_"No way!"_

He blinked and twisted the letter if it wrote anything else on it but there was nothing. After cursing under his breath, he wrinkled the paper and tossed it harshly into the rubbish bin.

"Weasley?" he heard someone calling behind him. He whirled around and saw Robert looking at him strangely.

"Are you all right?" asked the confused man.

"Yes," Ron answered right away waving a hand dismissively.

"The chief wants the see you," he declared, looking at him strangely and then headed back to his desk. A sick feeling got Ron on the stomach. Could Kingsley know what he was planning? "_Bloody hell_," he whispered to himself as he made his way to his office.

"Come in," he heard Kingsley's deep voice.

"Hello chief," he greeted him, his eyes searching for signs of tragedy. However Kingsley's face was as blank as always. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes Weasley," Kingsley nodded in accord. "I've something to tell you," he explained getting up to his feet slowly.

"Is it about the DRM job?" Ron asked hesitantly, his heart starting to beat up.

"Yes," replied Kingsley. "Bloody hell," Ron murmured under his breath. His face went crimson.

"Chief I-" he started desparetedly trying to explain the situation.

"First you," Kingsley said out of the blue.

"I was- what?" Ron was startled.

"Initially, they will begin to search you, from what I've heard," said Kingsley frankly.

"Oh," Ron gave a sigh of relief. For a moment, he didn't know whether to be amused or sad. That meant Kingsley had no idea about his plan. He couldn't help but smiled. "Okay chief," he said grinning.

"Ron, first you, I said!" Kingsley suddenly roared, as if Ron didn't percieve what he just said. "Do you remember what I said at the meeting?" he asked looking rather furious.

"Yes chief," answered Ron his smile suddenly disappearing.

"Good then,"said Kingsley. "I hope you have an excellent plan because it's really good chance for your rivals. Do you understand what I mean?"

Ron simply nodded.

"You may go now," he dismissed. "And if you want," he added as Ron headed to the door, "you can leave early today," he stated with a sympathic look on his face.

"Thank you chief," said Ron and he got out of the room.

"_Couldn't be better,_" he thought mentally as he led his way to his desk. Why that stupid bitch hadn't agreed his plan? What was the problem? Hadn't she always begged him to live together and hadn't she always hinted at him how she wanted to marry with him? Was it the time to be proud and chaste? He was fuming.

He grabbed the list and his jacket from the hanger; he got out of the dull building, ignoring the curious looks his colleagues giving him.

The time was just two o'clock, when he found himself in the crowded street. He had intended to take a walk for a while but it was drizzling so he quickly changed his mind. Remembering Harry had been resting at home, he decided to visit him. Hastily, he went back to the Ministry and after five minutes he apparated into Harry's garden.

He rang the doorbell. After a moment, Harry opened the door, looking sleepy.

"Ron," Harry looked surprised to seeRon in the middle of the day.

"Hello Harry,"greeted Ron.

"Why are you soaked?"

"Won't you let me in?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Oh sorry," said Harry as he chuckled slightly. "What's the matter? Why aren't you at work?" he asked inquisitively as they made their way to the living room.

Ron shrugged before he slumped himself on the sofa where apparently Harry had been laying before he arrived.

"You and your great idea," growled Ron as he ruffled his wet hair.

"What about it?" asked Harry in a nonchalant manner as he settled down on the armchair opposite of Ron. "Did you owl Lavender?"

"Oh yes," replied Ron. "Guess what? Our Lady of Honour just didn't find our propose interesting!"

Harry chuckled.

"What?" Ron roared suddenly getting up to his feet. "Did you find it amusing? I hope you have a 'b' plan Harry, because otherwise I'll have to kill you!"

"Come on Ron. Loosen up," said Harry soothingly.

"I can't loosen up Harry," he bellowed. "Today Kingsley told me thatI wouldbe thefirst. Do you hear me? I'm going to be first!"

"Well," mumbled Harry, looking taken aback. "Don't demorilise yet! Hand me the list, there were a lot of name on it, if I am not mistake," he said eagerly trying to cheer him up.

Ron got the list out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Well," Harry started as he started to pace in the room. "What about Jane?"

"No," Ron said quickly. "Seamus told me that shegot married two months ago!"

"Okay,"said Harry . "Let's try others, why don't we all owl them?"

Ron nodded half-heartedly.

**_Two hours later_**

"And she says NO!" bellowed Ron after the eleventh letter. "Admit it Harry, that was a bad idea," he said defeatedly as he sank back on the sofa again.

"But I don't understand," said Harry in a confused voice, "Didn't these girls adore you?"

Ron sent him a murderous glare. "It's over now," he groaned, running his hands over his face. After a few minutes, Harry broke the silence.

"I will suggest someone but you won't bark at me," he stated warily.

"What?" asked Ron, "Is there someone else who can possibly agree this?" he asked, looking at him expectantly. Harry nodded his head in confirmation, a sly grin forming on his lips.

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"You're kidding right?" Ron smirked, shaking his head.

"Ron!" Harry bellowed. "Give it a try, please, we don't have time to find another woman."

"But Hary, didn't you hear her? How did she comment on the idea?" asked Ron and he winced, remembering her outburst in the café.

"Well, yes but," Harry mumbled, wrinkling.

"But what?" Ron prompted.

"We were mentioning about the others girls," murmured Harry, turning his gazes to the ceiling. Ron didn't miss the hint.

"What does it mean?"

"Ron will you try?" asked Harry, avoiding the question. Pulling him by the elbow, he draggedRon into the fireplace. "Go and visit her," he advised. "And don't forget to say please," he added, grinning.

"Piss off, Harry!"

Though he already knew the answer by heart, seeing that he had no other option, reluctantly, Ron made his way to the Daily Prophet. He had never visited her at work, therefore after he apparated in the port of the building, he asked to the first person he ran into where her office was. The building was huge and packed out. People were bustling, and papers were flying in the air.

When he finally reached her room; he knocked the door gently that signed with the words; _'Editor- Hermione Granger'_. After a second, he heard her voice coming behind the door.

"Come in,"

Ron stepped inside the room cautiously. His eyes quickly darted the small room and spotted Hermione. There she was, sitting behind a desk, peering into a paper amid several files and documents. She seemed anxious and industrious. Ron cleared his throat; eventually Hermione raised her head and noticed him.

"Oh, Ron," she looked surprised.

"Hello, Hermione," he said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What a surprise," exclaimed Hermione with a smile. "What brought you here?"

"I was just passing the neighbourhood and-" Ron murmured quickly, then changed the topic, "you look busy," he said indicating the files on the table.

"Yes, exactly," replied Hermione and gestured him to sit down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Tell me what happened Ron!" she demanded all of a sudden with a knowing smile on her face. Ron sighed audibly. He should have guessed that she would realise he was in trouble, because he couldn't hide something from her so far.

"Well, today Kingsley informed me that they would start searching me first," he explained, sighing loudly.

"Really?" Hermine widened her eyes then her expression quickly turned one of curiosity. "So what about your great plan?" she asked sarcastically.

"Our plan," started Ron, grimacing. "I mean Harry's plan is still there but we have a little problem," he explained miserably, toying with the sleeves of his jacket. Out of corner his eyes he saw her features stiffened.

"Oh, really, why? Didn't sweet Lavender agree that?" Hermione asked in a mock surprise, however a shadow of a smile haunted her lips.

"Nope!" Ron shook his head.

"But I am sure you would find another one from your long, long list," she stated, getting up to her feet and stood in front of the window, crossing her arms across the chest.

"Well, Hermione," Ron stood up as well and moved close to her. "That was the thing I want to talk about," he exclaimed, running his fingers through the hair.

"Do you want me to find someone for you?"asked Hermioneabruptly,lookingthroughly taken aback.

"No no," Ron said quickly as she saw her eyes widened. It wasn't going to be easy. He swallowed hard.

"Hermione, I-" he stuttered, a lump forming in his throat. Hermione kept staring at him expectantly.

"What, Ron?"

"I was wondering if maybe you," he lowered his gazes, feeling his cheeks went crimson.Hermione's mouth opened and closed slowly.

"You want what?"

"Please don't shout Hermione!"

"I wasn't going to," Hermione retorted.

"You want me to agree your plan?" she asked after a moment, staring at him incredulously.

"Yes," admitted Ron, without making eye contact at all.

"How could you think that I would agree this?"Hermione yelled in an exasperated manner, throwing her hand in the air.

"I didn't, but Harry said-" Ron tried to explain desperately.

"And you came to me as a last resort again?" she interjected angrily.

"I, no!" Ron was shockedat her outburst.

At that moment, he realised that the situation was completely againts him. He was beginning to feeel irritated. He struggled to find a suitable word then changed his mind. Obviously, she didn't give a damn to his plan. He mentally slapped himself for asking her. Looking up to her face, he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You know how I want this job Hermione," he started, trying to keep his voice steady and casual. " I want it more than anything," he continued looking into her eyes, "And you can help me. But if you choose to ignore, I am not going to beg."

And without waiting her reply he dashed out of the room and slapped the door harshly.

* * *

**AN**: Please review :) 


	3. The Promise

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Promise**

It was getting dark when Ron left the Daily Prophet's building.

That was a bad idea; he scolded himself as he started to wander in the occupied street. He knew it from the beginning in fact. He knew Hermione wouldn't agree the plan however he couldn't get that why he was so upset at her reaction.

It wasn't the first time he was asking for her help, if truth be told. Whenever he had trouble she was the first person he went for aid. She had always helped him willingly in every circumstance. But this time, why had she declined? Then he bitterly realised. He couldn't even get a proper job without her help. _Damn it!_

Cursing under his breath, he speeded up his steps, ignoring the big wet drops hitting him on the face; he headed to the pub he used to stopover from time to time, not very far from the building.

After a fifteen minutes walk, he entered the pub, which positioned under a muggle shop at the very end of the street, with a sign that wrote _'ruin'_. The pub was small and low, covered with a strange mist, giving the time of the day, it was empty.

He headed straight to the bar and sat on the high chair. Hurriedly, he called out the bartender who stood behind the bar. The man who was drying the glasses with a napkin looked up and blinked slightly, as if he was surprised to see Ron. Ron glared at him; he wasn't the bartender who had always served him. This man looked weird, Ron thought mentally but he dismissed his curiousity quickly.

"A firewhiskey," he demanded. "Double, please!"

Bartender who looked tall and dark narrowed his eyes mysteriously then started pouring down the whisky; in the meantime he stared at Ron intently, wearing an inquisitive expression.

Ron was too distracted to notice strange looks of the bartender giving him; at the moment he was still thinking about Hermione's cross manner. As he swallowed his first gulp of his drink, he swore that he would not ever beg Hermione.

The hours passed in there, drinking and thinking. When he noticed the pub getting crowded, Ron grabbed his jacket and got out of the pub, feeling deafetad and completely insecure about the situation in front of him. He desperately wanted to be disappeared.

It was very late in the night, when he finally reached his flat. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. His state was pathetic. It was a miracle to be able to stay wide-awake after six glass of firewhisky tough his body was used to it. He decided that he needed a shower. He tossed his jacket on the floor and made his way straight to the bathroom.

As he started to unbutton his shirt on the way of bathroom, unexpectedly he heard a thud coming out of nowhere. He frowned and grabbed his wand quickly thinking it must be a danger. But when he heard an acquaintance voice calling his name he hurried back to the living room.

"Hermione," he was stunned to see her in the middle of the night. She was standing in the fireplace, wearing a green housecoat, and looking sleepy. He blinked his eyes to believe that it wasn't a hallucination.

"Hello Ron," she greeted him nervously as she stepped out of the fireplace. "I was waiting for you to come home," she explained before her eyes spotted his unbuttoned shirt. Ron rebuttoned it at once. They both blushed slightly.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted back, quickly recovering from the shock.

"I- I wanted to talk you about something!" Hermione blurted out.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron said dejectedly with a sigh, as he presumed she was talking about the plan. "I gave up," he declared. He had no desire to listen another speech from her.

"What? No! I mean why?" Hermione stuttered as she started to pace in the small room, nervously.

"I agreed that was a bad idea. And you were right about it. You always right, Aren't you?" Ron snickered as he popped himself on the coush.

"Are you drunk?" asked Hermione out of the blue, frowning.

"Yeah, a bit," answered Ron, with a shrug. "Wouldn't you drink if you were me, I've just missed the chance to be happy in my work!" he said, with a touch of sadness behind his words.

"Don't be silly, Ron!" Hermione scowled. "Alcohol is not a-"

"Hermione," snapped Ron raising his voice suddenly. Hermione seemed to be taken aback. "I have enough from you today," he said narrowing his eyes.

"But Ron," Hermione said sweetly thinking she had broken his heart. "I've rethought about it and-" she paused for a minute. She started to tidy the room absent-mindedly, picking up the jacket from the floor.

"What about my job? You know I am really bussy," she asked anxiously, without making an eye contact at all. Ron rolled his eyes at these words.

"Why would your job be effected?" he asked matter of factly. However, he felt a hope rise in his heart in the meantime.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"Do you want coffee?" he asked abruptly, sensing what was coming. He knew that was just a beginning of her endless questions. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Don't they already know that if you're married or not?" Ron heard she was asking him, as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew she was going to ask this. He knew her too well. He smiled to himself before answering.

"Well, Aurors have the right to keep their private life in secret. It's an option, don't you know?" he exclaimed from the kitchen. When he turned back to the room he saw Hermione seemed impressed.

"What if people find out?" asked Hermione after a moment, before she sipped her hot coffee. "I mean, how on earth we're going to explain this? Are we going to say; oh no we're just pretending, we're misleading the Ministry?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course not!" Ron assured her as he settled back to the couch, his mug in his hand. "How could they find out? We won't say anybody, just Harry and Ginny maybe. People can't find out. We'll be at work whole day. And if someone see you here we can tell you're just visiting!"

"Don't you ever visit me?" he asked in a completely different voice, giving her a hurt expression.

"Okay but," she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"You always stay at Harry's, why not in my house?" Ron reminded her as he realised the fact that she had never passed the night in his house.

He saw Hermione blushed. "That's not the point," she commented, staring into her mug.

"Well," she muttered. Ron tried to stay patient.

"How is the president going to be convinced that you're married?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well," Ron started feeling relieved, "Kingsley told us that the President would be visiting each of us, but he said he didn't know when." He explained patiently.

"But Ron, it could be the next month."

Ron shook his head. "No it couldn't. Today Kingsley told me that I would be the first. They would start searching from me!" he clarified.

Hermione lapsed into silence and toyed with her mug. Ron knew she was thinking hard to find any other problems. But he was tranquil because he had answers.

Seeing that she was still unconvinced, Ron continued his explanation. "It can't be that long Hermione, just a week or two. Once the president visited us, you can leave for your house." He spoke carefully, choosing his words. He prayed it sounded resonable to her.

"Okay, then," Hermione said after a moment with a smile on her face. " I Hermione Granger promise you to pretend to be your wife," she said playfully. She was apparently satisfied.

Ron supressed the urge to scream, instead he grinned wildly. "Thank you, Hermione. You know how appreaciate this!"

"I am just doing this because I really know what does this job mean to you, Ron. I know you hate your current job," she said with a warning tone.

"Yes," Ron approved. "You know the guy, Scott who always bullied me at work. He is so sure of himself. Just because he is married, he thinks he will get the job. He makes me crazy." He complained her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah I know that guy, her wife works in our building as a reporter. I can't say I adore her, either."

They laughed.

"Okay, I have better get going then," exclaimed Hermione after an awkward silence. "I have an important meeting tomorrow."

Ron felt crestfallen. It was nice to sit with her in the middle of the night, just two of them.She had beenvery busy for the last month; she hadn't visited him at home for a long time. However he nodded in agreement for fear that she could back out of it.

"Do I have to move in?" asked Hermione out of the blue giving him a look over the shoulder as she led her way into the fireplace. Ron grinned behind her back. It sounded too good to be true.

"Oh, that would be better," he answered trying not to let his joy show in his voice. "You know, we never know when the president would show up," he explained quickly. That wasn't a lie; he wouldn't want to risk it.

"We need a good plan," Hermione stated excitedly as she stepped inside the fireplace. "All we need to do to convice the president then."

Ron smiled at her reaction, how she considered that important. Here it was his Hermione. He scowled himself. _His Hermione_ what was he thinking?

"Don't exaggerate Hermione, have fun," he said grinning as she grabbed some floo powder. "We will be playing house!" he exclaimed cheerfully before Hermione disappeared with a worried look on her face.

* * *

AN: That was a bit short. But I had to cut it at this point. Next chapter is on the way. All I need is MORE reviews! (but no flame!) :) 


	4. The Particulars

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Particulars**

The next morning, Ron arrived at Ministry on time, a silly grin on his face, whistling cheerfully and looking rather content.

"Why are you so happy Ron?" asked Julie from the opposite of the room, looking slightly surprised and bewildered to see him beaming. Ron smiled at her and "it's a nice day," he answered flirtatiously. Julie blushed at his reaction. Then Ron turned his gazes at Scott. He seemed wondered about his happiness and Ron could tell he was dying to know. His happiness doubled. Suddenly, he remembered that he hadn't informed Harry yet, he quickly wrote him a letter.

_Harry,_

_Hermione agreed to help me!_

_Cheers,_

_Ron_

After the lunch break, he found a letter waiting on his desk. Thinking it was from Harry, he quickly opened it. But to his surprise, it wasn't from Harry it was from Hermione.

_Ron, _

_Since yesterday night, I've been thinking about the things we should arrange._

Ron smiled, rolling his eyes knowingly.

_If the president is going to visit us at home, I think there must be something that makes him convinced that we're married. So, we will need some photos at home, they will help the situation somewhat._

_Today I'll be free after five o'clock, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, and find something to wear suitable for a wedding picture._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"What?" he bellowed unbelievingly. All heads turned in his directions. "Oh it's nothing," he murmured, pasting a fake smile as he noticed the curious glares his colleagues giving him.

"Here we start. She is going to make a fuss about it," he muttered to himself.

Just then, the door flung opened and Kingsley sprinted into the room with a concerned expression. "Weasley, there is a murder on the sixth road!" he exclaimed, out of the breath.

"What's the event, chief?" asked Ron worriedly.

"A young boy used Avada Kedavra curse on his father and then disaappeared. Take Client and Peterson with you, I want you to go there and look for the proofs. We have to find the murderer. I'm suspicious that the man might be mentally ill."

"Yes chief," nodded Ron.

After getting brief information about the place, Ron, Robert, and Julie headed to the place with brooms.

"Here we came," declared Julie, as they landed on a big garden, which Kingsley addressed them beforehand. After making sure there was nobody around, they reached the house and broke in.

"Ughh... this place stink," complained Julie, grimacing as they stepped inside. Ron followed Robert and they headed to the living room. The dead man wasn't there. But obviously, there had been a big fight. The furnitures were broken into pieces, and the room was in a mess.

"He is not here," Julie assured. "You look for the proofs, Julie," demanded Ron. "We'll look at the other rooms," he stated, his wand in his hand just in case. Julie nodded in agreement. They headed to the upstairs.

As Robert opened the first door in the corridor, they found the old man had been caught by the curse in his chair, eyes open, wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"Poor man," commented Robert, shaking his head. Ron grimaced. Even though it was his second year in the job, he hadn't got used to see dead people yet.

"Terrible, it was his son," commented Ron and started exploring around. The room was small and almost empty. There was a bed aside the wall, a wood wardrobe, and an empty desk. They couldn't anything for proof.

At that time, Julie entered the room. "Did you find something?" Ron asked her excitedly.

"Yeah," answered Julie, indicating her full hands. "I've found a picture of the man with his son," she started, "and I've found this on the floor," she said, handing Ron a small yellow card. "He must have dropped it from his pocket," she remarked.

"Oh, that's really good Julie," Ron commented handing the card to Robert. Julie flashed him a warm smile. Ron smiled back.

"Appearently he works for an illegal assembly," Julie remarked.

"Okay then," started Ron excitedly. "Robert, could you please search this group?" he demanded. "All right," answered Robbert with a nod. "And Julie," Ron turned to her, "Could you please call someone from the St. Mungos?" he asked. "Someone should get him out of here."

After they exited from the house, Ron checked his watch. It was half past four. He had only half an hour therefore he quickly made his way to the Ministry and explained the situation to Kingsley. After that, he asked permission for the rest of the day. To his like, Kingsley agreed. Hurriedly, he apparated athome and changed his costume. He had no time for shower. Thankfully, the Leaky Cauldron wasn't far away from his home. The moment he walked out of the house, he remembered that Hermione had told him to bring suit for photographs. He hastily went back to the house and grabbed the suit.

When he reached the Leaky Cauldron he found Hermione waiting for him.

"You're late," she remarked knowingly.

"Come on Hermione, just five minutes." He said impatiently. "There was a mission," he added as Hermione send him a reproachful look.

"Anyway, let's get going, then!"

Hermione made her way to the Diagonal Alley. Ron followed her. After five minutes, they reached at the shop, its window was full of pictures, and it was emblazoned with letters:

"_The best Photographer of the Wizarding World"_

They led the way into the shop. It was empty and quiet. Behind the door, there was an old man with glasses, his hair white, his head on the counter, it seemed like he was sleeping.

"Hello," Hermine called out tentatively.

The old man jerked with Hermione's voice. Ron chuckled slightly, Hermione nudged.

"Err, Hello," the man greeted, getting up to his feet quickly. "How can I help you?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"We want some photographs," explained Hermione carefully.

"Oh, sure," the man nodded. "Just for you beautiful lady?" he asked beaming. Ron frowned.

"No," Hermione looked embarrassed by the question. "Both of us," she gestured between them. "We want wedding pictures," she explanied, turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh, good," beamed the man as if he just realised Ron. "Let's go to the studio," he said and walked towards the back of the shop. Ron and Hermione followed him, exchanging a doubtful look.

They passed from a door that opened a bigger room. The studio was colourful and illuminated. In the middle, a camera was centered, and each of the walls was covered with a season background.

"We have to dress up," Hermione stated to the man who started to regulate the camera.

"Oh sure, on your right there is a cabin," he stated not removing his eyes from the camera.

Initally, Hermione entered. After five minutes, she got out of the cabin. Ron couldn't help but blinked. She was wearing a long white wedding dress, which looked ancient and precious, its sleeves lace and slightly puffy, and she had wore a veil matching with the embroidery on the sleeve. _Wait! Had she done make up?_

"Well," Ron murmured incoherently, feeling his face reddening. He was completely speechless.

"It's my mother's," Hermione explained awkwarly, smoothing down her dress. Ron walked in the cabin. In a minute he was ready. Hermione gave him an arch look but said nothing.

"Are you ready?" asked the photographer.

"Yes," they anwered in unison.

"Which background would you prefer?" he asked. Ron looked at Hermione and gestured her to choose.

"The fall one, please," Hermione muttered, avoiding Ron's eyes in the meantime.

The photographer smiled faintly and gestured them to move in front of the camera. Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous look but they obeyed.

"Get ready, give me some poses," the photographer demanded, giving them a puzzled look.

Ron saw Hermione hesitated for a split second. However, then she got her composure and leaned in closer slightly, her cheeks pink, pasting a cherry smile on her face, and looking visibly nervous.

Ron felt something flipped in his stomach however he imitated Hermione and he closed the distance between them.

"Excellent," exclaimed the photographer and clicked the button. "Come on, another one," he demanded yet again.

This time, Ron instinctively placed his hands around Hermione's waist and seized her slightly on the back. Hermione put her hands over him and they stunned for a moment.

"Don't forget to smile," the old man reminded. The moment Ron grinned wildy, he clicked the button.

"And now a kiss-"

"That's enough," interjected quickly Hermione, looking scandalized. For some silly reason, Ron felt disappointed.

The phographer looked bewildered but he didn't push the matter. "Okay, as you wish," he commented and Hermione sprinted into the cabin to change her costume.

"How can we get the pictures?" asked Hermione to the man as they exited from the studio.

"I don't know," the old man shrugged, looking indifferent. "In a week probably," he stated.

"Oh no," Hermione protested. "It's urgent," she exclaimed. The old man gave them another shocked look. Apparently, he was confused.

"Okay then, if you say so," he murmured but it was obvious that he wasn't buying it. "Tomorrow afternoon then," he stated.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you," repeated Ron as well and they walked out of the shop.

Feeling still ashamed due to the situation, Ron needed to break the tension.

"I am starving," he said abruptly.

Hermione rolled her eyes before she said "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron, we need to discuss the particulars!"

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. While they waited for their food, Hermione pulled a sheet out of her sack.

"Okay," she started, "Let's talk about it!" she said enthusiastically as she ran his finger down the page.

Ron frowned slightly, looking confused. "What are you doing?"

"Arg Ron," Hermione scolded. "We have to make a plan right? If president asks questions about our marriage, we have to give the same answers!"

"All right," Ron nodded. He had never thought about it. One more time, he admired her cleverness. He watched her for a minute.

"Okay," Hermione began eagerly as the waiter served the meal, "when did we decide marrying?" she asked reading the question from the page.

"When?" Ron asked, shrugging. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We started dating in our seventh year, we engaged after graduating and we decided to get married after your Auror traning, okay?"

"It sounds reasonable," Ron chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again but a grin formed on her lips.

"Okay, and-" she continued reading the questions. "When and where did we marry?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Ron muttered, "in the backyard of the Burrow, I think. Just like Bill and Fleur," he suggested with a shrug. Hermione flashed him a smile and wrote it down.

"That's good," she pronounced. "And the date?"

"You say," Ron shrugged and he munched on his meal.

"Well, I thought it could be autumn, September maybe," muttered Hermione after taking a sip from her vine. "I always wanted so…"

"No obstacle," Ron smiled at her reaction, watching her flush. Hermione turned her gazes on the page, avoiding his eyes.

Suddenly, Ron burst into laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked confused.

"That-" Ron started, "That's so funny," he said between his chuckles. Hermione couldn't help but joined him.

"Well any other detail?" he was enjoying the game.

"Anything in your mind?"

"Honeymoon?" he pointed out, grinning. Hermione reddened.

"Yeah, honeymoon. Good point, I had forgetten about that," she said, adding the information on the paper. After an awkward pause, "Where do you prefer?" she asked before taking a mouthful of her meal.

"France?" Ron proposed, smacking his lips.

"France?" Hermione put down her knife and fork and stared at him. "No, it can't be France."

"Why not?" Ron frowned.

"Because I don't like France," she stated as she began picking at her salad.

"Where do you want then?" Ron blurted out, abruptly. "Bulgaria?"

Hermione widened her eyes. Ron blushed slightly when he realised his mistake. He knew immediately that it was a stupid thing to say. Mentally, he slapped himself.

"Oh, well," he murmured his cheeks burning. "Italy?" he asked sweetly after a moment.

"Okay Italy," Hermione approved a shadow of a smile haunting her lips. "Rome?" she suggested.

"Rome," agreed Ron smiling.

After they finished their meals, Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's already seven o'clock," she remarked nervously, "I have got a lot of things to do, let's go," she said, gathering her things and standing. Ron nodded reluctantly and went to pay the check.

As they walked outside the restaurant, "wait," Ron stopped Hermione, grabbing gently her by the arm. "When are you going to move in?"

Hermione looked blushed. "Well, tomorrow," she murmured in a low voice.

"I will be waiting then!" Ron beamed and watched Hermione disappear around the corner.

"Tomorrow," Ron repeated and began whistling cheerfully on the way of his home.

* * *

AN: Please please please review! But no flame :) 


	5. Welcome to my truth

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to my Truth **

The next day felt like eternity for Ron.

The hours didn't know to pass somehow. He had always hated to be stuck in the office but that day, it was just unbearable. He merely wanted to go home and wait for Hermione. However, seeing that he had hours for that, he kept himself occupied until the departure time. He organized the rapport for Kingsley; he was surprised at his determination. He even helped Julie and they talked about the last mission for a long time, he examined the clues, which they found the previous day.

At the end of the day, he arrived at home feeling happy for some reason. The house was in a mess, he hadn't tidied it for a long time. For fear that Hermione would find the place dirty, He decided to tidy it before she arrived.

His flat was very small, only adequate for him. It possessed three rooms with a few furnitures: a sitting room, a bedroom, and a guest room. He had lented it after his Auror training, despite Mrs. Weasley's big protests. Sometimes, it felt really odd to live all alone in a totally silent house, after a crowded and loud life. On the other hand, it was his sacred place when he needed privacy and peace. But from time to time, he wondered what it would be like with a company, and now he had the opportunity even though it was all a part of a plan.

After casting a couple of cleaning charms, the house was finally clean, at least tidy to his opinion. He had rarely cleaned the house, always Mrs. Weasley had stopovered to make the big cleaning. Since he had spent some efforts, he felt hungry however he decided to wait for Hermione. He had a quick shower and started to wait for her. When the clocks chimed seven o'clock, he began to get worry that she might have give up.

As he started to pace in the sitting room nervously, he heard a knock on the door. He sprinted out to answer it. Before answering, he couldn't help but grinned. His grin disappeared as soon as he opened the door though.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. "Ginny!"

"Ron," they greeted him awkwardly, looking taken aback.

"Oh, Hello," said Ron after a minute, "come on, come in," he said motioning them to enter.

"Hello Ron," greeted Ginny, giving her brother a peck on the cheek. "For a moment you looked like you hated us."

"Don't be silly, Ginny," Ron said smiling. "I am surprised to see you, that's all," he explained briefly, feeling his cheeks hot.

"What a big honour, Potter family," he said playfully as they headed to the living room.

"Well, as I told Ginny about the letter, she was overwhelmed," explained Harry, rolling his eyes dramatically. He plunged himself on the sofa.

"Well, Ron," Ginny started ignoring Harry, "once Harry told me about your great idea," she continued, "I found it a bit fishy," she said, grimacing. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Come on," Ginny scowled at their reaction. "You even considered Lavender as a choice," she wrinkled.

"What else could I do Ginny?" asked Ron, getting slightly furious. "You know how I want this job," he remarked.

"I know," said Ginny warmly with a smile.

"How did you make Hermione agree to this? Tell me about it," she asked excitedly after a moment, widening her eyes.

"Well," Ron murmured, a silly grin forming on his lips. "I didn't beg or something I just suggested," he told, trying to sound casual. "In the beginning she declined at once, but then," he shrugged, "then she came and said she had accepted."

"And that's saying something," commented Harry.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Well, he is right," Ginny approved her husband quickly. "Hermione is very busy at the moment and accepted to join your stupid game," she stated, rasing an eyebrow. "She wouldn't risk her job and your job, so it's un-Hermione-ish but…"

"Ginny," interrupted Ron, defeatedly. "The reason is obvious, isn't it?" He let out an exasperated sigh. "She pitied on me."

As he saw Ginny opened her mouth to protest he interjected quickly. "Did you have dinner?" he asked to change the topic.

"No, I am starving!" Harry exclaimed quickly. Ron smiled knowingly.

"So am I," he said. "But there is nothing to eat," he added.

Harry moaned, Ginny merely tutted. "I will prepare something then," she said getting up to her feet.

"I love you, sis!"

"Shut up and help me," she said, ignoring him. Reluctanly, Ron got to his feet.

"I will be napping," said Harry.

"Oh yes, sure, that's what you have been doing for the last week," complained Ginny, sending him a critical glare.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "I am a sportsman."

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes as they headed to the kitchen.

"Well," started Ginny as soon as they reached the kitchen. Ron knew she was going to start her interrogation, reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley. He waited patiently.

"Harry told me about the idea but what do you have in mind? I mean, did you make a plan or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips. "The Hermione I knew wouldn't jump on something she didn't know," she said as she got some vegetables from the fridge.

"Yeah," nodded Ron, smiling. "Actually, we made- I mean Hermione made a plan," he said as he picked up some plates from the cupboard.

"I should have known." Ginny smiled.

"So," she mumbled hiding a smile, "is she going to move in?" she asked trying to hide the amusement in her voice. Ron didn't know why he felt nervous all of a sudden, he dropped a plate.

"Yes," he answered, feeling his face heat up, after he murmured _'reparo'_. "But just for a week or two," he added as he saw Ginny raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Great," commented Ginny. "When is she-"

Her question was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Here is your answer," Ron exclaimed, his face lit up considerably. "It must be Hermione!" he said and sprinted to the door.

"Hermione," he beamed as he opened the door.

"Ron," she smiled.

"Welcome," he greeted. "Don't stand there, come in!"

"Aren't you alone," she asked curiously as she stepped inside.

"Just Harry and Ginny," explained Ron.

"Oh good," she said, putting her suitcase down. She looked nervous.

"Hermione," exclaimed Ginny who just emerged from the kitchen and pulled her into a fierce hug. They passed the hallway to reach the living room.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted him.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted back from the couch where he was laying.

"What are these?" asked Ginny curiously; pointing the wrapped bag Hermione had been holding.

"Umm, well," muttered Hermione,looking slightly flustered. Ron understood what was in right away, their pictures. Before Hermione could tell, Ginny grabbed the bag and opened it.

"Oh my god," Ginny gasped. "These are- when did you?"

"Well," Hermione started, looking blushed. "This was a part of a plan!"

"With these, you could even make me believe," said Ginny handing the pictures Harry to see them. Harry chuckled.

Ron peered in the picture over Ginny's shoulder. They looked really nice and Hermione looked really beautiful in the picture. He wanted to examine them very much, but he didn't dare to show his enthusiasm in front of Ginny and Harry. He exchanged a glance with Hermione. She looked content.

"Where are you going to put these?" asked Ginny excitedly as she whirled around to spot a nice place to hang them.

"How is here?" she asked as she put a picture on the drawer next to the other frames.

"Actually I charmed them," explained Hermione as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. Pointing her wand on a picture, she murmured a charm that quickly changed the picture into a panorama picture.

"Wicked," commented Ron.

"Just protection," explained Hermione haugtily. "You didn't think we'd let everybody see them, did you?" She explained. "It's for the president you know,"

"Great job," said Harry.

There was an awkward silence.

"Anyway, let's eat something," said Ginny. "Hermione I hope you didn't have dinner, did you?" she asked, motioning Hermione to follow her into the kitchen.

"No," Hermione shook his head. Ron was thankful that Ginny changed the subject because the situation was getting awkward.

The dinner was merry and hectic with accompany of Ginny and Harry. They advised about what they should do in the presence of the president and how to act while he visited. Ron found it amusing, Hermione listened them by heart. From time to time, Ginny made comments about their game that made Hermione and Ron went crimson. They talked about the details, and the others, they talked about the jobs.

When the clocks chimed midnight, Ginny looked at her watch and gasped. Complaining that she had an important meeting next morning, dragging Harry by the elbow, she headed to the door. Ron's heart gave an odd thump. For a moment he considered to insist them to stay more.

But he didn't of course.

"Well," he murmured turning Hermione, as he closed the door behind them.

"Well," muttered Hermione, breaking the silence. "It's late," she said, turning her gazes to the floor. "I need to sleep," she said choosing her words.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "So do I," he said and watched Hermione for a moment.

"So?" asked Hermione. "I will be sleeping where?" she asked.

"What? Oh," said Ron. "There is a bed in the guest room," he started as he led his way to a small room next to his bedroom. "But it's-" he muttered, feeling suddenly ashamed, "umm… prety small," he remarked. Hermione gave an inquisitive look around.

"If you want you can sleep in my bed," Ron said thoughtlessly not noticing his words, thinking that she didn't like the room.

As he saw Hermione widened her eyes, his face went crimson. "And I will be sleeping in this one, of course!" he stated quickly.

"Oh no," rejected Hermione at once. "No need," she muttered, "here is fine, I don't mind the bed," she said and she started to unpack her small valise.

"Okay then," Ron nodded. After biding 'good night' to her, he departed for his own room.

>>>>>>>

Next morning, Ron woke up with a small smash. He wide opened his eyes, thinking there was a stranger in his house. He jumped to his feet quickly and grabbed his wand. Holding his breath, he mutely opened the door and headed to the kitchen where the noise coming from.

As he pointed his wand on the figure, he gave a sigh of relief. It was just Hermione. He had forgetten she was in his house. She was in front of the counter, desperately looking for something. At the moment, she noticed him.

"Good mor-" she paused and widened her eyes. "What are you doing?" she looked surprised.

"Oh," Ron murmured. "I forgot you were here," he said. Hermione smiled, shaking her head slightly. "Did I wake you up?" she asked looking worried. "I intented to have breakfast but-" she grimaced, "obviously there is nothing to eat," she continued. "Tell me when it's expire date?" she asked indicating what looked like a cheese plate.

"Dunno," Ron chuckled. "I don't remember," he said leaning againts the door.

"Don't you ever have breakfast at home?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Rarely," said Ron.

"Okay," said Hermione. "I guess I will make an omelette for us," she stated grabbing two eggs from the fridge. "Let's hope they're not rotten," she said playfully.

"Okay, but I will have a shower first," stated Ron and headed to the bathroom.

He had a quick shower and shaved quickly. Then he wore his formal clothes for job and joined Hermione who was sitting at the table and reading a paper in the meantime.

"Looks delicious," commented Ron as he sat on the table. Hermione smiled brightly.

"What are you reading?" he asked, munching on his omelette.

"It's just a copy of today's article," answered Hermione, waving a hand dismissively.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, it was a long time, since he had breakfast at home.

"Yeah," she smiled, pouring Ron a cup of tea. Ron smiled back. He had missed to have breakfast with her.

"Ron," said Hermione after a moment. Ron looked up.

"You should talk to Kingsley today," she said, a serious look on her face. _Nice. We're talking about job, again_ said Ron mentally.

"What about?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"About the president Ron," said Hermione. "Ask Kingsley about him, try to get informed," she advised. "It's important you know," she added as she saw Ron went silent, "and maybe he knows when he is going to visit us."

Ron sighed audibly.

"All right, Hermione," he agreed calmly. He didn't want to ruin the breakfast. Hermione smiled in response.

"Come on, you will be late," she said abruptly after she threw a quick glance at her watch.

"Okay, I am going," said Ron after sipping his tea, getting up to his feet.

"Good bye then," he said as Hermione started gathering the table. He couldn't help watched her for a moment. He had to leave. But somehow he couldn't help but gawked at her. It seemed like she was at the right place, at the right moment.

Hermione caught him staring; she scolded playfully, "are you still here?"

"Go away," she said smiling. This reaction reminded Ron her mother who always warned his father to be punctual. He couldn't help but grinned.

"But," he said playfully "I didn't get my-" he paused for a moment, his eyes twinkling joyfully, "my good-bye kiss from my wife!"

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed.

"That was just a joke," said Ron at once before Hermione could answer, thinking that he was pushing his luck and disappeared without further ado.

* * *

AN: I lovee feedback! Pleaseeee review! 


	6. Gratitude

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gratitude**

That morning, Ron arrived at Ministry very early. The office was empty. He was astonished because he had never arrived at Ministry earliest. That made him smile. Settling on his chair, he decided to read the owls, until his friends arrive.

Five minutes later, he was distracted with an intense scent of a perfume and he looked up to see Julie entered the office, wearing a dark blue coat with a matching pair of high steel shoes, her hair abnormally straight, and a lot of make up on her face. Ron blinked at her in puzzlement.

"Oh, Ron," Julie looked surprised when she finally noticed him. "I am surprised to see you here, at this time of the day," she said, checking her waist watch, " or my eyes deceiving me?" she asked mock in surprise.

"Come on Julie," Ron complained, shaking his head. "You had better get used to it," he said, "because I've changed," he stated, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Oh, yes I understand," said Julie, nodding slightly as she hang her coat on the hanger. "It's for the _DRM_ job isn't it?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well," Ron smiled slightly, "ıt's not just me who have been changed," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Look at yourself," he gestured to her, "this make up and these clothes," he said, "not for Kingsley himself, or is it?"

Julie blushed slightly. "I have my own way," she said raising a mischievous eyebrow. "Now I feel myself in trouble," Ron joked chuckling. Julie laughed as well.

"What are you reading anyway?" she asked, moving close to his desk. As she approached, Ron noticed the big slit in her skirt he gulped for air. He had never seen her like that before, he was stunned.

"Just the formal letters, which arrived yesterday," he explained, indicating the stuff in front of him. "What about the mission?" he asked keenly as he remembered. "Did you find anything about the assembly?" he asked looking at her face expectantly.

"Robert has been concerning about it," explained Julie as she leaned the edge of his desk. "Yesterday he told me about a man who once involved that group," she said, "today he's going to look for him," she concluded.

"Yes," Ron exclaimed enthusiastically. "That's really good news," he said and folded his arms behind his head, looking relaxed. Smiling slightly, Julie added; "You should have seen George, he didn't take kindly to be disregarded by Kingsley."

"That jerk," Ron frowned. "He can't stand, when I did something good," he shook his head in irritation.

At this moment the door flung opened and Scott entered the room, looking glum and morose as ever.

"Speaking of the devil," Ron whispered to Julie's ear. Julie giggled uncontrollably.

"Good morning George," she greeted him with a bright tone as she winked at Ron.

"Good morning Miss Peterson," answered George with an acid tone. He didn't even look at Ron's face. Julie stuck her tongue out behind his back which made Ron chuckle. They shared a _we-were-expecting-this_ look.

After Scott, the other members of the team started to arrive. After a long wait, Robert entered the room, a grin on his face. From what he saw; Ron guessed he had good news.

"Hello folks," he greeted the room cheerfully. They greeted back in murmur.

"I have good news," he directly headed to the Ron's desk.

"You found the man," exclaimed Ron excitedly, his eyes huge.

"How do you know that?" asked Robert looking surprised however nodded in agreement.

"Great," Ron smiled and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Let's don't tell Kingsley yet," warned Julie unexpectedly who had joined them. "You know until we find the murderer," she said and indicated secretly Scott who was looking at them curiously.

"Yes, you're right!" approved Ron as he sent Scott a cross look. "When are you going to find the place?" he asked to Robert, lowering his voice.

"I have the adress but the man told me that they always gathered in the evening and at the weekends so I think we had better wait for the weekend," he explained in a whisper tone. "By the way, I haven't finished my raport yet," he wrinkled.

"Okay," Ron nodded in agreement. "And until then," Julie added, "I will get the old man's dead rapport from the St. Mungo's" she explained.

As they headed back to their own desk, the door opened suddenly and Kingsley walked in with a strange man next to him. Ron straightened in his seat.

"Good morning, everybody," Kingsley greeted them in a formal tone. The other man who looked mid-aged was short and bald. He gave an enquiring look around the room. He wasn't smiling but he didn't look nervous either.

"This," Kingsley started, as the looks focused on the man, "is the new member of our team." He explained. Everybody in the room looked confused. "He came from Nottingham for an exchange mission and he will join us for a couple of weeks," Kingsley continued, sharing a weak smile with the man. Ron was surprised at the declaration. It had never happened before. It was rather odd. However he dismissed the thought.

The mysterious man nodded his head in greeting when Ron met his eyes and returned the gesture and then he headed to the desk, which was empty for the last six month as if he knew what he was supposed to do very well.

"So, I hope you will do fine," Kingsley added with a half sincere, half warning tone and with that, he headed to the door.

"Chief," Ron called out him quickly and got to his feet, remembering Hermione's demand. Kingsley stopped and turned on his heel to face him.

"Yes Weasley," he looked at him in inquisitiveness. "Can I talk to you a second?" Ron asked, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. He gently pushed him to the corner.

"Come on Ron, I need to hurry," Kingsley prompted.

"Yes," muttered Ron once they were out of earshot. "Well, I was wondering," he struggled for a minute, "I was wondering if you knew anything about the visit date of the president," he asked looking slightly blushed.

Kingsley sighed audibly. "No," he said curtly. Ron nodded, feeling crestfallen and he turned back to his desk. "But," Kingsley grabbed him on the arm gently, "I will try to learn," he whispered with a slight smile. Ron's face lit up considerably.

Now, Ron felt overjoyed. Everything had started to turn into good; he had never felt this way. Hermione was with him, his chief was supporting him, and he was succesful in the last job. Everything seemed so positive.

Actually, he knew the reason very well. It was Hermione who had provided this new circumstance. He had never thanked her before; he realised bitterly. Yes indeed he had in words, but he wasn't sure if she knew how big his appreciation was.

She didn't expect something for sure; she didn't want something in return. She had helped him, because it was Hermione. She had always helped him. She was a helpful and thoughtful person. It was her nature without a doubt. She would do the same things for Harry? _Would she?_

After the work, before he went home, Ron decided to buy a gift for her. Therefore he went straight to the Diagonal Alley. It was the only place he could find whatever he wanted. He didn't have something on his mind though; it was the most irritating thing to do.

But this time he wasn't so troubled about it, on the contrary he felt like doing it. He didn't have financial problems anymore. "_thanks Merlin_" he was grateful. But the biggest problem was still there, what would he buy?

"A book?" he asked to himself as he wandered among the narrow streets. "Not exactly," he mumbled to himself. He had given up to buy her something educational since the fifth grade. It was out of the question. "Parfume?" he considered for a moment. "No," he rejected mentally.

"What else," he struggled for a moment. Watching the windows of the several shops, he tried to choose something special. However, everything seemed so casual, so simple for his like.

He almost decided to postpone the idea, until he came across an elite dressing shop. On its window, there was a cashmere white cardigan. As soon as he saw it, he loved it. And without thinking twice, he entered the shop and bought it for Hermione.

When he finally arrived home it was almost seven o'clock. He thought that Hermione was still at work. But to his surprise, a light was coming from the sitting room and he percieved a delicious smell had covered the house. Hermione was home. Hiding the package quickly, he called out, "Hello!"

"In here," yelled Hermione from the sitting room. Ron smiled and headed to her voice.

She had curled up in a chair before the fire, a book in her lap, wearing a pair of jeans and a cotton blue blouse, her hair knotted on the top, and wearing a tired expression. She looked up from her book, when he came in.

"Hi," she greeted him sweetly.

"Hello," said Ron as he crossed to the chair opposite hers and dropped into it. "You're late," she stated, looking at him curiously.

"Well," Ron murmured. "Last time rapport," he lied. "I smell something in the cooker," he narrowed his eyes, smacking his lips playfully. Hermione chuckled at his reaction.

"Yeah chicken," she nodded. "I could suffer from the lack of nourishment if I didn't prepare something," she said, rolling her eyes. "Big surprise you are still alive," she joked. This time Ron laughed.

"I am in the safe hands now then," he said teasingly. "Don't flatter yourself," Hermione said trying to sound harsh. "I won't be your cooker," she said however a shadow of a smile haunted her lips.

"Then," Ron leapt to his feet abruptly, "I will set the table, all right?" he asked.

"Fair enough," she said.

After a while, Hermione couldn't help and joined him.

At dinner, they talked about their jobs. Ron told her about the last mission, and proudly told her that they were coming to a conclusion. She congratulated him whole-heartedly. He didn't forget to mention about Kingsley's favour. She praised Kingsley. Then, Hermione mentioned about her job, she added that she had been following the news about the DRM job.

After dinner, Ron insisted to collect the table; he wouldn't want to tire her out. Hermione accepted right away, saying that she had an article to finish and she headed to her room.

After he finished his work, feeling a bit tired, Ron sat on his favourite armchair and thought.

He was peaceful. Was he waiting for that, for a danger in his life to pull together himself? It wasn't that hard to have an ordinary life, he thought mentally. He hadn't needed an ordinary life before. But now, he had one, since he felt responsible for Hermione. Because she had believed him, she had helped him.

He suddenly realised that they were so gentle to each other for the last two days. Was it because they lived under the same roof? They had lived before in fact; it wasn't the first time that they lived in the same house. There was Burrow, and then Godric Hollow in the seventh year. But it was different now. It was different because they were alone. They didn't dare to fight or to say something bad to each other. Normally, he should have teased her so far.

His eyes caught the side of their wedding pictures. They were fakes in fact, Ron knew that, but he thought they looked lovely.

Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't given her present yet, he got to his feet and led his way to her room.

Hesitating slightly, he knocked on the door. He was nervous because a studying Hermione could be rather dangerous. He knew that by experience. However a relaxed voice responded.

"Come in, Ron!"

Smiling, Ron entered the room. "Yes, Ron?" asked Hermione without raising her head from the paper she had been studying.

"Well," Ron murmured, approaching the desk. "Aren't you bored?" he asked as he bended over the paper and looked at it curiously. "The room is very small," he added.

"I have to finish this Ron," Hermione explained indicating the paper, "it should be ready for tomorrow," she said, finally looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, looking disappointed. "But I am bored," he said after a moment, pursing his lips like a child.

Hermione smirked. "Do what you always do to entertain yourself then," she said, turning her attention on her article again.

"Normally," Ron sighed, "I go out," he said, running a hand wearily through his hair. "But now I can't go, can I?" he asked, "I am under inspection, you know that," he remarked arching a serious eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hermione seemed worried. "You shouldn't go out," she said. "But what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Just come to the sitting room," Ron suggested. "Let's do something!"

"Do what?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know," Ron shrugged. "Chess maybe?" he asked with a smile. Thankfully, Hermione didn't hate the idea. "Okay," she said, "give me five minutes, it is about to finish," she explained.

"All right," Ron grinned triumphantly. "I will bring the set then," he said and walked out of the room.

Once Hermione entered the sitting room, Ron hastily handed her the package.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"A present," Ron explained awkwardly. "But for what?" asked Hermione, staring at the package Ron had been holding. The confusion on her face was evident.

"Well," Ron started, "I didn't really thank you," he explained, feeling his cheeks hot.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said. "Why, I mean, I didn't-" she stuttered looking blushed, as she grabbed the package.

"Just open it Hermione," Ron requested hurriedly. He was wondering if Hermione would love it.

Hermione started to unwrap it nervously. When she finally opened it, she gasped in amazement.

"Oh," her eyes widened, "Ron this is-" she started as she took the cardigan in her hands, "this is-" she finally looked at his eyes, "this is lovely," she concluded. Ron saw her eyes getting a little wet around the eyes.

Unexpectedly she threw herself in his arms. Ron was stunned. He wasn't expecting this reaction. It was really rare Hermione giving him like that a hug. It was like a millennium. He felt his cheeks went crimson.

"Well," he murmured hoarsely as she finally broke the hug. " Why don't you try on it?" he suggested, trying to sound casual.

"Yes sure," said Hermione giving him a bright smile.

It suited her. Ron was so proud of himself. Hermione wandered her hands on its smooth fabric, her eyes twinkling joyfully. Ron noticed it fit her perfectly.

"You look nice," he said at last, his voice cracked slightly. Hermione blushed a pale of pink. A long moment of silence passed before Ron spoke again; "shall we play?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. Carefully she put the cardigan back to the box, and sat across him, a lovely grin on her face. As they set up the pieces they heard a knock on the door out of the blue. Their eyes widened at the same time.

"Were you expecting someone?" Hermione asked him, looking worried.

"No," Ron said, getting up to his feet. "And you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Hermione scowled. "Go and answer," she said, standing up. "I will alter the pictures in the meantime," she stated her eyes looking for her wand.

Ron went to the door, confused. Who could it be? He wasn't waiting for someone. Could it be the president?

As he opened the door his eyes widened instantly.

"Julie?"

* * *

AN: Now,it's getting warm up, isn't it? ;) I hope you like it! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, reviews make my day. Now, please review again. Please…


	7. The Qualm

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The qualm**

"Julie?" Ron stared at her as though he could not believe his eyes. For a moment he was stunned.

"Hello Ron," Julie greeted him hesitantly, looking scared of his reaction, and she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Please come in," said Ron awkwardly after a second, gathering his senses and he indicated her to come inside.

"Well," murmured Julie, fixing her hair behind her ear, "I have important things to tell you," she stated as they led the way to the sitting room.

"You won't believe that," she started excitedly, "after you left the Ministry-" she froze midsentence and her eyes widenedsuddenly as she noticed Hermione was sitting in the room. "Oh," she said, looking surprise to see her. Hermione sent Ron a confused glance in the meantime.

"Julie," Ron started awkardly, "this is my best friend Hermione," he declared, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hello," said Hermione standing to shake her hand.

"I've heard about you," said Julie with an awkward smile, eyeing her suspiciously as they shook hands.

"Hermione," Ron continued, "this is Julie. She is my colleague."

"Nice to meet you Julie," said Hermione flatly.

There was an awkward silence, both women looked at Ron expectantly for an explication. Ron gulped for air, for a moment he was panicked with the situation.

"Well," he said hoarsely, "Hermione dropped over to ask me something," he lied quickly; for fear that Julie might understand their little secret. " And she was already going," he said, trying to keep his voice casual, "weren't you, Hermione?" he asked his eyes pleading her not to oppose.

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment but then "oh," she said, "oh yes indeed," she said, with a fake bright tone, "I was alread going," she stated and after shooting Ron a sharp glare, she sprinted to the door and walked out of the house.

After they heard the click of the door, Julie gave away a smile. Ron returned her smile awkwardly but a sick feeling got him on the stomach. _Why did Hermione look disappointed?_ The thought flitted through his mind. _He didn't something wrong, did he?_

"You were going to say something Julie," he said indicating her the couch quickly gathering his senses back.

"Oh yes," Julie's face lit up as she sat down on the couch. Ron sat next to her.

"Today, after you left the Ministry, I went to the St. Mungos," she started to tell vehemently, "then I again dropped by the Ministry to leave the rapport," she continued, Ron listened to her carefully, "while I was there, Robert entered the office and told me that he found the adress where the murderer had been hiding with his gang!"

"Oh merlin," Ron leapt to his feet in joy.

"So Robert told me to inform you on Monday," she continued, "but I thought you would like to know without delay," she said with a huge smile.

Ron was clever enough that it wasn't the actual reason of her visit, however he was too happy to push the matter. For the last two days he noticed that there was something strange with her looks, and her attitude towards him had changed quite a lot, which he didn't mind at all.

"Yes," he said as he paced in the room, "that's great, so we can go there for raid, huh?" he asked looking excited.

"Yes," approved Julie.

"Do you want to drink something?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yes, I would like to," she answered giving him a big smile. For a moment, Ron was very distracted; he quickly forgot the fact that he had almost dismissed Hermione out of the house.

While Ron poured down the drinks, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Julie was putting out her coat, he instantly noticed that she was wearing the same skirt, which she wore for the morning. Blood rushed to his face, he gulped for some air.

He sat back to his seat next to her; they sat quietly sipping their drinks for a moment. Ron didn't know what to say because they had never hang out outside the Ministry and they had always talked about job. Therefore the situation was uncomfortable.

Instead speaking, he began to watch her, which he hadn't done before. Her hair was straight and blonde, looking smooth and bright, reaching her waist. She was tall and not so skinny which was perfect for a woman, Ron considered. Also, she had lovely, deep black eyes. She was really _beautiful_ and Ron noticed that at that very moment.

"She can't have come here for job," Ron thought mentally as he sipped his drink slowly, "if she did, she would go instantly after she told the news."

"How did she find my house?" He wondered. Then he remembered that his adress had been registered for correspondence.

While he watched her in amazement, Julie gave him another smile. Thus, one more time Ron was convinced that, that night Julie visited him for more.

As though Julie knew what he had been thinking about suddenly she leaned in closer. Ron's eyes widened in shock. After a second, before he could recover from the first shock, He felt her wet lips on his neck. Julie turned her head and looked into his eyes for approval with a hungry expression. Ron was too shocked. He hesitated for a split second then awkwardly smiled at her. And Julie took that as an agreement.

After that, Julie slowly but surely began to move closer. Ron was stunned to move, he instinctively put his glass onto the floor. Smiling, Julie mimicked him. Then she continued to kiss him on the neck. Under the flowery scent of her perfum, Ron felt dizzy. All he could do was to close his eyes.

When Julie reached his lips, Ron couldn't help but gave away a small moan. What was he doing? he didn't know. He was sort of under a charm. He wasn't under a charm actually; the reason was; it was totally unexpected. However, he felt the desire with his whole body. He began responding her.

Then Julie's hands began running through his hair passionately. Everything was happening so quickly. He was breathing heavily and his heart was ponding madly. He rested motionless however Julie seemed to know what she was doing.

"Did she have feeling for him?" he thought mentally in the meantime. "If so why he didn't notice before?" he wondered. "Was it a coincidence with the DRM job?" The doubt harassed his mind. But he quickly ignored the idea. How could her feeling related with the job? While he was immersed in his thoughts, Julie was pushing up his jumper.

"You don't do something bad," said the inner voice of him. "A beautiful woman wants you, why would decline her?" he consoled himself. It had been a long time since he met someone so enthusiastic.

"_But why you are not comfortable?"_ asked to himself when Julie completely on the top him, in the small couch. Her long nails scratched on his bare chest, leaving small red bruises on his skin.

At that moment, his eyes caught the side of the package on the easel; his heart gave an odd thump. _"Hermione,"_ he said under his breath. He had almost dismissed her. "No, not almost you prat, you make her go," he scowled himself. He let out another moan in distress. What the hell they were doing he wasn't be able to concentrate.

He wasn't supposed to do this; he knew that it was wrong. He felt his heart sinking. However, he couldn't end the situation somehow. What he would say her? "Sorry Julie, I don't want!" That sounded completely ridiculous, even to his ears.

Everything was happening so fast, Ron almost lost his contol. It was tempting; it was soo sweet for the moment. Furthermore, Julie reached his pants.

At that moment, a tap on the window brought him back to the world. He shifted in anticipation. However Julie hadn't heard the sound. "Julie," he said. "Hmm," murmured Julie, never leaving her lips on his neck. "Julie it's an owl," said Ron, pushing her gently and trying to stand up. "This might be important," he said, a serious look on his face. Reluctantly, Julie got of on top of him, murmuring something incoherently.

Ron quickly reached to the window and opened the letter quickly. It was from Harry. It seemed like a miracle. He gave a sigh of relief and made a mental note to thank Harry when he first saw him, not to mention about his state. Wearing a worried expression, "it's from Harry," he declared, whirling around to face her, "he says my sister is very ill," he quickly lied without making an eye contact and praying that she would buy that.

"Oh," Julie looked crestfallen. "Sure, you would like to visit her, wouldn't you?" she asked as she started to zipper her skirt. Ron nodded, trying to look disappointed.

"I will see you then," said Julie, gathering her things and standing. One minute later, she quickly went out of the house.

After she went, Ron gave a sigh of relief. He had almost done something very wrong. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. He needed to see Hermione right away. He knew she was very cross with him. He had no idea what to say her though a voice in his mind was telling him that it was important. Besides, he wouldn't sleep until he had gone to see her.

Therefore, without delay, he apparated in her garden and knocked on the door hesitantly. After a long wait, eventually Hermione opened the door, her hair in a mess, and a nightgown on her, looking sleepy and bad-tempered. Apparently, she had been sleeping until he arrived.

"What are you doing here Ron?" she asked with an irritated voice.

"_Oh great, she is angry," _Ron muttered under his breath. "Well, I wondered if you are okay?"

Hermine raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" asked Ron promptly and without waiting her answer he pushed her aside and entered the house.

"You're angry," he declared as they reached her sitting room.

"I am not angry,"

"Yes you're angry,"

"Don't raise your voice Ron," she scowled and quickly cast a silence charm in the room. Ron huffed in frustration.

"Okay," she threw her hands up in the air, "yes I am angry," she admitted, "But do you want to know that's why? Because I felt humiliated Ron," she stated putting an emphasis on the word.

"Hermione look," Ron interpreted. "I was panicked, all right. I was scared that she might understand our game!"

"Why? Is there a sign on our foreheads?" she asked sarcastically. Ron stared at her in bewilderment. "Anyway that's not the problem Ron," she pointed out.

""What?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Since you had a girlfriend-"

"What?"

"Don't cut in Ron!" she warned, lifting a hand in protest. "Since you had a girlfriend why did you insert me into this game? Huh?" she asked, the anger and hurt evident in her voice. "I think she would be more suitable for the positon," she continued, waving her hands wildly.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione silenced him with a look. "You could even shag, couldn't you?" she stated, a wild expression on her face. "That would be much more convincing," she hissed and turned away from him and crossed arms under her chest.

Ron's mouth fell open. "What?"

"Look Ron, don't try to deny it, okay?"

"You are judging me again?" asked Ron in an exasperated manner, his temper rising. "Just because a friend of mine visited me at night, I lied to you, oh yes, that's really predictable," he blurted out. Hermione whirled to face him.

"You are lying again," she bellowed, ignoring his words.

"No, I am not,"

"Yes you are,"

Abruptly Hermione darted forward and grabbed his face, "Oh sure, you don't lie, then what is this Ron?" she pointed a rouge mark on his neck that Julie left. "Is it a red birth mark? And you hair in a mess," she indicated. "Didn't you find a spare minute to comb your hair?" she asked, staring in his eyes, daring him to deny it.

_Shite!_ Ron gulped for air. There was no point of protesting now. He blushed an embarrassing shade of red. Just when things were getting back to normal he had to ruin it. He was pathetic.

"This may sound ridiculos but," he started after a moment, Hermione glared at him. "But," said hastily, "this night she had come," he tried to explain in a desparete attempt, but Hermione merely snorted.

"I don't think I want to hear this Ron," she stated and walked towards the door, "I am going to wake up early tomorrow," she added avoiding her face.

"You don't have to work tomorrow, it's Saturday!" said Ron matter of factly.

Hermione didn't answer; instead she opened the door for him that meant the conservation was over, lowering her gazes down she waited Ron to exit her house. Ron felt so irritated with her pigheaded attitued, he stormed up, and before Hermione could close the door, he supported his arm againts the door and narrowed his eyes.

"You were regretful," he hissed.

"What?"

"You were regretful to be involved this game, weren't you?" he exploded. "You wanted to quit but you didn't find anything wrong, and now you're accusing me for having a girlfriend, really clever Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened in awe, her mouth shaped an 'o', she stamped her foot in frustration.

"Get out of my house Ron!" she yelled, her face red, and shut the door harshly behind him.

* * *

AN: Here is the chapter 7, I hope you like it! Thank you everybody who reviewed so far! Keep reviewing!

And people who read but haven't reviewed yet, well, what are you waiting for:Pp

PS: I wish you all a nice happy new year, a year full of love ;)


	8. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.Rowling

* * *

**Playing House

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Forgive and forget**

After Ron left Hermione's house, he didn't care about the job, he didn't care the inspection he was in, he didn't care that damn DRM job, he went straight to the pub. He had done it again; once more he had ruined everything with Hermione. He congratulated himself mentally for being a wholesome idiot.

The pub was almost empty, only a couple of people in the corners, they were having their drinks mutely, looking miserable and looking lonely, everyone in his own thoughts. At the moment Ron felt himself just like them.

He moved to the bar like he always did, and perched on a high chair across the bartenter. The bartender, whom he had seen the last time he came, showed an acquaintance expression when he noticed Ron.

As Ron opened his mouth to order something, the bartender cut in, without rasing his whatever he was doing, in a throaty voice, "A firewhisky?" he demanded, "double?"

Ron was surprised but then "yeah," he said firmly. "Exactly," he said, eyeing the bartender suspiciously. The bartender nodded knowingly.

"It's always been same," he started slowly, as he poured down Ron's drink, as if he was talking to a friend that he had known for years, "always," he raised an eyebrow, "firewhisky," he handed the glass.

Ron stared at him in confusion. _"What the hell is this man talking about?"_ he complained mentally. He had no mood to chat with a bartender however he sensed a strange knowledge in the man's voice and couldn't help but; "Really? But what for?" he asked trying to sound interested.

The bartender gave away a weak smile. He went back drying the glasses with a napkin and then slowly started to tell, "look at the people in here," he indicated with his head. Ron turned his head and gave a look around. He didn't see anything extraordinary except a man who had just fell asleep at the table, and in the corner a pair of men were discussing something feverishly.

Ron shot a look at bartender that said "what about?"

The bartender shook his head slowly before he continued. "These people," he said, "they always come for two obvious reasons," he stated and paused for a moment. Ron waited impatiently him to continue. "Either they had problems at work," he said, gesturing the couple in the corner, "or they had problems in love" he exclaimed. Ron's eyes widened.

"The people who has problem at work," the bartender contiuned slowly, "they visit here after work, and generally with accompany, to tell their problems, to criticize their bosses or collagues or whatever…" he waved a hand dismissively. Ron sipped his firewhisky, looking at him in interest.

"But the other part," he continued as he sent a michievios look at Ron. "Those people come here alone," he remarked with an implying tone. Ron shifted uncomfortably. "They think!" he raised an eyebrow. "And whole night they drink firewhisky until they make a decision!"

"Decision of what?" asked Ron promptly. The bartender smiled.

"As if it's fight for, or not?"

And with that, he went back to his work. For a long time, Ron thought what the man did just say. "What did he mean with fight for?" he wondered. But in his case, everything was very different. He didn't have something to fight for. _Did he?_

As if a coincidence, Ron stayed there whole night. And coincidencely enough, he made a decision. After that, he returned home at dawn, and collapsed into the bed and slept like a dead.

Next day was Saturday. He didn't wake up until the afternoon. The weather was rainy and tedious. He didn't know what to do. Aimlessly, he wandered inside the house. Besides, he had a pounding headache.

He didn't want to stay at house. The pictures on the easel, the door of the guest room, the package on the sofa, and even the chicken in the kitchen reminded him Hermione, and also how a jerk he had been. Harry was out of the city for a quidditch match. He wouldn't go to see Ginny; she would definitely figure out that there was a problem. Well, Hermione was out of the question.

He decided to go to the Burrow. He desparetely needed to see his mother.

When he arrived there he found his mother in the kitchen, as usual, she was cooking. When she saw him in front of her, she gave away a small squeal. Clearly, she was surprised to see him. Luckily for him, she didn't ask anything about it. His father was in the sitting room; he was reading the Daily Prophet in his favorite armchair. His face considerably lit up when he saw Ron. They were extremely glad to see him at home.

It was really tough for them, after a big crowded family, there were left just two of them at home. Except the big parties or celebrations, the Burrow was empty and silent contrary to the old days.

He had missed this house. He had visited his parents two weeks ago though, it was different. He had missed his home, the warmness, and the comfort of a home.

They had lunch together. They chatted merely, Ron told them about his job. He didn't mention about the DRM job, he didn't want to disappoint them later. Because he knew at the moment he hadn't any chance. After the meal, he spent time in his old room. Everything was same that he was glad.

Some time later, the rain ceased. He found his old broom in the closet and he took a fly around the Burrow in the wet weather. Strangely, it felt so good.

After a good, delicious dinner, at the end of the day, Ron reluctantly returned his house, promising his mother to visit them more often.

When he arrived the house he found an owl perched near the window, waiting for him. Thinking that it might be from Hermione, his heart gave an odd thump. However it wasn't Hermione's owl, it was from Robert.

_Ron, _

_Tomorrow night the gang is going to gather. Meet Julie and me in the café next to the Ministry to discuss the particuliars._

_Robert._

Job. That was what he needed to clear his mind.

Next day, he went to the café, and found Julie and Robert waiting for him. They made a quick plan and decided to make the raid that night.

At exactly nine o'clock, they found the house in the adress. The house, which looked like a muggle house, was at the end of a narrow lane. There was a light in the house and it looked likeit was crowded. Robert had estimated the amount of the people. To his consideration, there were six people in the house.

It was going to be diffuicult, Ron assumed.

They separated to the different places of the garden. Tentatively, Ron approached the house. They had planned to attack under cover, so that they could catch the murderer easily. They had decided to catch him off guard however they had to move off one by one. From what they could see, the group was gathered in the sitting room.

First, Ron was going to enter the house and Julie would guard him. Robert headed to the backyard to control if there had been a backdoor. They had to be silent since it was really important to be secured seeing that they were 3 to 6. Ron grabbed his wand to use Petrificus Totalus lest someone might come across.

In a minute, he reached at the doorknob. His heart started to race. He indicated Julie to follow him, but out of the blue, Julie's foot hit a tin can on the ground and made a big noise.

"_Shite!"_ Ron murmured angrily. The voices coming from the house cut down at once. Julie grimaced. As he heard the footsteps, Ron darted forward and hid behind a big tree in the garden. Julie imitated him quickly.

Seconds later, a tall, dark man opened the house of the door and looked around curiously, his wand in his hand. As soon as he was sure that there was nobody, he turned on his heels to head back to the house alas he saw Robert coming from the backyard of the house, rapidly he pointed his wand at him.

Seeing that he had no choice, Ron emerged behind the tree quickly, pointing his wand at the back of the man and yelled _'petrificus totalus' _

Before they could attack, the people in the house started to come out. There were five men. Once they saw Ron, one of them pointed his wand at him and yelled "avada-"

Before he could cast the hex, Ron hid behind the tree. The curses were flying in the air. Ron knew that he had to take the action. He noticed a man, who he assumed the murderer himself, was trying to flee. He sprinted behind him, however a tall, giant man saw him and pointed his wand. Thankfully Julie yelled _'expelliarmus'_ on time.

But the man who lost his wand unexpectedly grabbed a stone from the ground, and threw it across Ron.

"Watch out Ron," yelled Julie. Ron glanced at the man over the shoulder and the stone hit him on the head. He almost lost his balance, faltered for a moment, but before the murderer could escape he cast a _petrificulus totalus_ charm at him. The man collapsed onto the floor.

After fifteen minutes' battle, they captured the whole gang alive. They were laying on the ground unconsciously. Ron started to collect their wands just in case.

"Ron are you okay?" asked Julie out of the breath.

"Yes," answered Ron however he felt a heat on his head. He touched his forehead, his hand covered with blood.

"You're bleeding," said Julie, looking worried.

"It's all right," said Ron dismissively. "Let's get them to the Ministry," he told and joined Robert who had been casting _'incarcerous'_ charm.

"Go to the St. Mungo's, Ron," advised Robert, grimacing once he noticed Ron's wound. "We can take care of them, I am going to ask for support now."

"No, it's not big deal," Ron opposed at once even though he could feel the blood leaking from his face.

"Don't object Ron," said Julie harshly. "At least you should go home, there is nothing left you can do," she explained. Robert nodded in agremeent. Ron hesitated for a moment but then "but are you sure you're okay with these?" he asked.

They replied him with a nod.

When he arrived home, it was almost eleven o'clock. He was in a mess. He felt exhausted and filthy but he didn't have the energy to have a shower. He didn't even change his bloody shirt. He found a tissue to suppress the blood. He lit up a candle and dropped himself on the sofa.

His eyes started to get shut, and he was about to fall asleep when he jerked with a big thump coming from the fireplace. He raised his head to see who had been visiting him at this time of the day. To his surprise, he saw Hermione stepped out. His heart did a somersault however he didn't move. Hermione didn't see him in the dim light; she wiped out the dust on her clothes.

Ron remained silent. Her eyes darted around and finally spotted Ron.

"Oh," she looked taken aback. "I didn't know you were at home," she said, without looking at him. "I- I just," she murmured, "I've just come to pick up my things," she said with indifference. Ron didn't speak, he stared at the ceiling determinedly.

Sensing that, there was something strange with his behaviour, Hermione finally looked at him.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "What happened to you Ron?" she asked with concern as she stepped close to him. She quickly kneeled in front of him, her eyes huge in terror. Ron swallowed hard.

"A stone," he murmured.

"Did you go St. Mungo's?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not important!" said Ron dejectedly, having a sigh. _"Don't raise your hope,"_ he told himself. _"She just came to gather her things,"_ he said to himself. _"She is going to leave,"_ he thought resentfully.

"Let me take a look, all right," Hermione said and turned his head gently. Their eyes met for a moment. She winced in compassion.

"We have to clear the blood," she declared as she perched the edge of the sofa, removing the tissue from Ron's forehead. She pointed her wandat the wound and murmured a charm that ceased the blood. Ultimately, Ron looked at her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment awkwardly. In the dim light of the candle, her eyes looked big and bright, and her skin looked creamy.

"I- we need some bandage," said Hermione after a moment. Ron shrugged. She went to look for a bandage and after a few moments she returned back, her hands full of stuff.

"It will hurt a little," she declared before she applied salvage on the wound.

"Oucch," bellowed Ron in agony.

"It did not that hurt," said Hermione with a reproachful tone. Ron gave her a resentful look.

Hermione smiled at his reaction. "Okay," she said sweetly, "let's finish it," she said and moved closer to stick the bandage. Ron held his breath; he felt his stomach had fallen out. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her face went crimson.

Once she was done, Ron slumped back to the sofa.

"Umm, you should change your shirt Ron," Hermione suggested as she gathered the leftovers without making an eye contact.

"I am so tired to get one," Ron murmured, pursing his lips. Hermione sighed audibly.

"All right," she said. "I will bring it for you," she got to her feet slowly and headed to his bedroom.

Moments later, she headed back with a clean top in her hands, complaining and shaking her head in disapproval.

"For a moment, I thought I wouldn't find something clean," she said in an accusing voice. "Honestly Ron, your wardrobe in a mess, the cleans and the dirties are altogether, have you ever con-"

She stopped midsentence.

"Ron?" she called, frowning slightly. Ron didn't answer.

He had fallen asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at him in sort of sympathy. She knew she had to be angry with him; he had ruined everything. However she couldn't leave him in that state. She sighed, her eyes flickering between the shirt and Ron.

* * *

AN: Thanks a bunch for your lovely reviews. They made my days:) Here is the chapter 8, I hope you like it as well. I am here, impatiently waiting for your feedback. 


	9. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reconciliation**

"Ron!"

"Wake up, Ron!"

Ron jerked awake from a voice and looked up to see Hermione standing over him, her face very close, shaking him slightly by the shoulders.

"Hermione," Ron was stunned, he blinked at her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione, looking worried. And then, Ron felt the pounding headache; he touched the bandage and grimaced.

"Did you sleep here?" he asked, pushing back the covers, sitting on the couch. He tried to remember the last night.

Hermione walked over to the window and pointed her wand at the curtains. The curtains separated quickly and the bright sunlights lit up the room. Ron had to blink his eyes.

"I worried about you," said Hermione, finally turning to him.

Ron sent her a grateful look.

"Yesterday night, there was a raid," he explained, rubbing his eyes. "Someone hit me with a stone, I couldn't prevent," he said and got to his feet slowly. Before he headed to the bathroom, he looked at her.

"You didn't have to stay," he said, playing hurt.

"I told you, I just worried," stated Hermione, a bit quickly, avoiding her eyes, and her cheeks turning slightly pink.

There was a silent.

"I prepared something," said Hermione after a moment, "you should eat," she added before she brush passed him, and hurriedly headed to the kitchen.

Ron stood there for a moment; he felt his heart gave an odd thump. His lips curled into a grin uncontrollably, and at the moment he knew that she wasn't cross with him any longer. And he knew that she wasn't going to leave him in the halfway. He was almost thankful for the man who had hit that stone. Apparently, it had worked.

Whistling slightly, he went to the bathroom. While he was changing into his robes, he realised that it wasn't the shirt he had been wearing yesterday night. Then he barely remembered that Hermione had offered him to bring a clean shirt.

He went to the kitchen, and found Hermione pouring a cup of tea for herself. He settled across her, flashing her a wide smile. She smiled back.

"How was the mission?" she asked, as she sipped her tea.

"Excellent!" he grinned. "There was no flee, and we captured the whole gang!" he told her proudly. "Well done," she smiled at him.

"Then today, we will have you on the front page. That will do some good for the DRM job, right?" she asked, looking excited.

"I guess," replied Ron, munching on his bread. "There were Robert and Jul-," he quickly stopped. Mentioning about Julie would be the most stupid thing, he knew. He changed tack at top speed. "It isn't my victory!"

"Still, it's a big progress, isn't it?" she said conversationally.

"Yeah," Ron replied with a smile.

Moments later, she checked her waistwatch. "Oh," she said, looking worried, "it's already nine o'clock," she stated before wiping her mouth on the napkin, "I had better be off," she said and got to her feet.

"And you too, won't you be late?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I deserved a little comfort after the big battle," he said, straightening in his seat. Hermione shook her head slightly and headed to the sitting room.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron yelled before she disappeared from the view. Hermione turned on her heels to face him.

"Well," Ron murmured. "I will see you in the evening, right?" he asked hesitantly, his puppy dog eyes on her, looking innocent. Hermione exhaled loudly.

"Right," she said, hiding a grin, right before she turned.

"Well, Hermione," Ron called again. Hermione turned, "I am late Ron, what?" she snapped, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well," Ron felt his cheeks went crimson, "I wondered that, umm, the shirt last night umm,"

Hermione turned several shade of red. She turned away before she answered. "I will see you in the evening, Ron!"

"All right," Ron mumbled to himself, grinning like a crazy, and continued to his breakfast, enjoying the comfort.

Nevertheless when he arrived at work, he saw that he had a bit exaggerated the comfort thing, because everybody was already at office, except him. He hoped that Kingsley had't visited yet.

"Good morning people," he greeted them cheerfully before he settled on his desk.

"Good Morning Ron," said Julie brightly and flashed him a big smile. Ron returned the smile awkwardly however he had no desire to raise her hopes. She was wearing a skirt yet again, and a tight white shirt. He had almost lost Hermione because of her. He shuddered at the thought. He tried not to pay attention to her.

He moved to the Robert's desk.

"Hey Robert, has chief dropped over yet?" he asked.

"No," Robert shook his head.

"Good," he gave a sigh of relief.

As he turned to his desk back, he saw a strange man. Then he remembered that it was the man who had come for the exchange mission. He greeted him with his head. To his surprise, the man smiled in return, gettingupto his feet and walked over him before Ron could settle back to his desk.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, right?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Yes," answered Ron as he shook hands.

"Well, Mss. Peterson and Mr. Client just told me about the raid of the last night. From what I heard, it had been really successful."

"Yes, it was," Ron approved.

"This wound is from the battle, I daresay," he indicated.

"Yeah," Ron instinctively took his hand over his forehead. "But it's nothing important," he stated in an indifferent.

"They told me that it had been you who captured the murderer?"

Ron looked up to his man's face enquiringly. He didn't like his inquisitive questions about the mission. Why had he wondered about it? _What was he trying to do?_

"It was three of us!" he stated, narrowing his eyes, casting the man a threatening look, daring him to ask more. The man nodded, smiling awkwardly, and then hurriedly returned to his desk. Ron watched him as he wrote something down on a paper. He hadn't liked the man.

He looked at Robert. Robert merely shrugged. Then his eyes caught the sight of Scott. He was desperately working on a report. Suddenly he felt thrumpiant.

Just then, a man dropped in to inform that Kingsley was waiting for Mr. Weasley, Mr. Client, and Mss. Peterson.

Feeling proud of himself, Ron got to his feet, and cleared his throat intentionally to make Scott notice, which made Julie giggle.

When they arrived his office, Kingsley was waiting for them, watching out of the window.

Though the door was opened, Ron knocked on it respectively.

"Come in," said Kingsley without turning his head.

They entered quickly; Ron closed the door behind him.

"Lovely weather, today," stated Kingsley, finally turning to face them, a weak smile on his face, and looking positive and pleased.

They all grinned at him.

"Well, great job, last night," he said, holding a paper. "All of them alive, and the murderer himself."

"It was really fast, this time." He said, smiling. "And obviously, that's a plus for the DRM job, you made a big step comparing to your rivals."

They waited for him to continue.

"Well," he continued, "I gathered you here for congratulation actually," he remarked. "There is no mission for now, but I wanted to warn," he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you flatter yourself. You are still under inspection and there are people waiting outside to catch your mistakes."

Ron nodded seriously, looking impressed.

"Well, you can back to your work again," he concluded his speech. "But I 'll have a word you Weasley," he added.

Ron seated back to his chair, while the others left the room. Once they were out of earshot, Kingsley looked up to his face, this time looking serious than he had been five minutes ago. Ron was agitated with his sudden change mood. He waited patiently.

"Ron, I have some news for you!" he exclaimed finally. All colour drained away from Ron's face. He swallowed hard.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I learnt that the president is going to visit you at the next weekend!" he declared and waited for a minute to let his comment sink. Ron was surprised. He had completely forgetten about the visit. He didn't tell that, of course.

"Oh," he said. "Saturday or Sunday?" he asked awkwardly.

"I don't know Ron," bellowed Kingsley, suddenly firing up. "It isn't precise yet! I am told so!" he stated. "But I expect on Saturday," he said after a moment, his voice softening.

"Well, thank you chief." Ron said, gratefully.

"Look Ron, I am doing it only for you, okay?" Kingsley said in a different voice, "And it's also dangerous for my own job, you understand?"

"I appreciate." Ron nodded in comprehension. "I owe you a lot chief."

"Ron, just take that job, all right?" Ron saw his expression for an instant. "I don't know what you're up to, I don't have a clue, not that I want to learn, but just do something!" he concluded.

"I will chief!" Ron said determinedly and got to his feet. Kingsley got to his feet as well and patted him awkwarly on the shoulder before he exited the room.

Ron was really excited. He had to tell it to Hermione.

When he came home, she hadn't arrived yet. Eagerly, he intended to prepare dinner for her. However the moment he entered the kitchen, he immediately regretted. There was no way he could prepare something that Hermione would like to eat. But a new idea hit him. He decided to take her out for dinner. And by the way, maybe he could explain the situation with Julie. It would be embarassing though; he wanted to make her believe that he didn't love her, not even close to that.

While he waited for her, he had a warm, relaxing bath. Then he got out the bandage. The wound seemed to heal. After that, spending a lot time in front of the wardrobe he decided what to wear for the dinner, even though he wasn't sure whether Hermione would agree.

He started to get worried when the clocks chimed eight o c'clock. He was getting impatient. Had she always come home so late? That wasn't just right. But he knew Hermione very well, probably she had insisted to finish all the work. He smiled at the vision.

While he was in the thoughts, he heard the door clicked. Grinning, he sprinted to the door to greet her.

"Hello!"

"Oh hello," she was surprised to see him in front of her.

"Well, you are late!" he remarked, resting againts to the wall as she hung his coat on the hanger.

"Oh, Am I?" She checked her watch. "I didn't notice."

"I was waiting for you, actually," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, really, for what?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"I am starving and ther-"

Before he could finish, Hermione interjected quickly. "Did you wait for me to prepare you something?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Hell, no!" Ron opposed at once.

"I thought that we could eat something outside," he said, a touch of sadness behind his words.

"I am sorry Ron," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "I am so tired and distracted," she reasoned. "There were a lot of work to do," she started to tell, "and I couldn't even find time to have a proper lunch!"

"But I am hungry too, to tell the truth," she added quickly for Ron looked crestfallen. "If you give me some time, I would have a shower to gain some energy."

Ron's face lit up. "Of course," he said. "I will be in the sitting room," he declared and turned his back before Hermione could see his grin.

It was half past eight, when they left home. Once they were outside, Hermione asked him where they were heading. Ron hadn't thought about it, he struggled for a moment when Hermione looked at his face expectantly. At that moment, He suddenly remembered a café in the neighbourhood he had come acroos a while ago, which was pretty close to his house.

"What about spaghetti?" he asked turning to Hermione.

"Great," Hermione commented, giving him a bright smile as they walked down the street.

The weather was rather warm and fresh for such an April night. It had rained all the weekend. And now he could smell the intense odour of the soil. He had worn only a sport jacket. And Hermione did look casual as well, wearing a pair of jean, and a cardigan. They barely spoke to each other on the way. Ron cast side-glances at her. She looked tired but peaceful.

Once they reached the small café, Ron prayed that it was good enough.

As they walked inside the café, his nose covered with the nice spicy aromas. He quickly checked around. The inside of the café was dimly lit; there were a few customers. Most of them had already finished their meals, they were chatting merrily. At the opposite, there was a serve table. He noticed a waitress was casting a freshing charm on the plates. The tables were miniature; there was a soft music in the background. He immediately studied Hermione's face. She looked pleased anyway. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Welcome," a bold, short and old man with an amiable face greeted them cheerfully, coming out of nowhere. Hermione smiled at the man.

"Please sit here," he indicated a table for two, at the back of the café. "What can I have for this lovely couple?" he asked beamingly after they settled.

"Well, we will have spaghetti," said Hermione after they shared a look at the mention of the word 'couple'. They ignored the hint.

"Can I have a plate with cheese sauce, please?" she asked sweetily. "Of course," The old man nodded in agreement and then turned to Ron. "What would you like gentleman?" he asked.

"I guess, I will have the same," he stated, smiling at Hermione.

"What about drinks?" asked the man, turning to Hermione again.

"Red wine?" she looked at Ron for confirmation. Ron nodded. And with that the old man walked away.

Hermione started to examine the place, curiously.

"It is a nice place," she stated, her eyes wandering around the café.

"Yes, indeed, it is," approved Ron, but he kept staring at her.

"What?" Hermione suddenly looked at him. "Didn't you come here before?" she asked, her eyes huge.

"No," admitted Ron, smiling guilty. Hermione shook her head however corner of her lips twitched into a smile.

"Well today, we published your victory," she said enthusiastically after the waiter served their plates.

"Today Kingsley told me that the president is going to visit us this weekend!" he blurted out.

"Oh," Hermione looked rather surprised. "Finally," she commented, fixing some hair behind her ear. "Yeah," said Ron awkwardly. They stayed in silence for a moment, both looking embarrassed for some reason. Ron knew the reason of this silence though. They had to pretend like a married couple in the presence of the president, which meant that the gamewas about to start.

The rest of the meal, they remained silent. Ron had to give credit; it was the most delicious spaghetti he had ever eaten. But he couldn't deny the fact that it was because he was with Hermione and also he had been very hungry. Whatsoever, it was a really nice dinner.

After they left the cafe, they started to walk gradually to the house, enjoying the lovely weather. While walking, Ron gazed at her occasionally. She looked so…_ beautiful_. Then his eyes slid to her hand, swinging next to his. He swallowed hard when a naughty idea hit him. But it was the perfect opportunity he had obtained for years that he wouldn't ignore.

Abruptly, he stopped walking. It took a couple of seconds until Hermione realise.

"What happened Ron?" she asked worriedly once she noticed. Ron remained silent, wearing an anxious expression. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at a point in the distant, in the dark.

"Hermione," he whispered, looking serious. Hermione stared at him, looking worried.

"What?"

"Come closer," he murmured, barely moving his lips. Hermione stepped closer to him and looked at the direction he had been staring.

"What is it Ron?" she asked, confused.

"Shhh," Ron silenced her.

"Ron you make m-"

"I guess there is someone watching us!" he cut in, whispering. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Where?"

"Over there," Ron indicated somewhere vaguely with his head.

"But I can't see," said Hermione obstinately.

"Hermione, he mustn't notice that we noticed him." He said in a serious voice. Hermione looked confused.

"What are we going to do then?" she asked in a whisper tone, still trying to see someone in the dark.

"Well," Ron mumbled. "We will play our game, I think," he exclaimed.

While Hermione stared at him in confusion, ignoring the looks she was giving him, he swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Well, it's just a precaution!" he stated hoarsely, feeling his cheeks hot.

Hermione didn't oppose but gave him an arch look. He was amused to see that she was fighting not to roll her eyes. Then her lips curled into a grin, her cheeks turning fairly pink, they walked the rest of the way, hand in hand, in a peaceful silence.

* * *

AN: It is a really nice feeling, after a long boring school day, I arrive at home, expectantly open the mails and receive your lovely reviews. Just wanted to share. Thank you! 


	10. Hitch

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hitch**

The next two days went without incident after the lovely dinner. Ron couldn't see Hermione properly though, she had been very busy, and he had to stay at work for long hours. Mercifully, they had nights to spend together, which Ron enjoyed a lot.

It was usually Ron who had come home earlier. He waited for Hermione for dinner. Hermione didn't let Ron to preapare the meals. But she generally made him to set the table that Ron didn't mind at all. They had their meals chatting and telling each other about their days at work. After dinners, while Hermione working on her articles, Ron studied his uncompleted reports, or he impatiently waited for her to finish her works. Then mostly they played chess in front of the fireplace, or just sat together in an awkward, but completely peaceful silence.

The peace and the welfare only lasted two days though. On Thursday, Hermione was unusually late. Ron started to worry about her when the clocks chimed nine o'clock since she had never been so late. He paced in the sitting room back and forth anxiously. For a moment he considered to go out and look for her but he didn't need to do it as he heard the casual thump in the fireplace. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Hermione," he called excitedly. "Where have you been? I worried about you!"

"Umm, Ron," Hermione started, looking nervous after she stepped outside the fireplace. "Well, I…" She trailed off. There was something strange with her behaviour. Ron panicked slightly.

"Did something happen?"

"No, no…" She shook her head at once.

"It's just…" she muttered, taking a step closer. "I will go out tonight Ron!" she blurted out unexpectedly. Ron widened his eyes at her and waited for her to continue.

"Tonight, the newspaper is having a party," she told quickly. Ron's heart gave an odd thump.

"Well," he murmured. Thinking that she was going to invite him, his heart started to speed up and he flushed slightly.

"I would like to invite you but-" Hermione said quickly, avoiding her eyes as if she read his mind, "But it's just for the members of the paper," she explained. Ron felt a sinking feeling got him on the stomach.

"Well I see," he murmured, lowering his gazes. He was completely disappointed. For a moment, he thought he could go with her.

They stood in a tense silent for a couple of minutes.

"Well, I guess I will go home," Hermione whispered, breaking the silence. "Because I have to dress up for the party. I don't have suitable clothes in here!"

"I see," Ron repeated, feeling defeated. "Do you have to go?" he couldn't help but asked.

"Yes, I do." She responded softly. "I am going to make a speech tonight. That's why I was late, I was preparing it in the office," she explained.

"All right," Ron nodded, trying not to sound so hurt.

Hermione didn't say anything else; she turned her back and stepped inside the fireplace.

"Wait," Ron stopped her, grabbing her arm gently. "Do you want me to take you there?" he asked eagerly. "Well, that would be less dangerous you know, and the inspection and all…"

"Actually Ron," Hermione managed, wrinkling. " I said yes to Hugh, when he offered to take me back to the house!"

"What?" Ron winced. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I couldn't find an excuse. If I had rejected, he would be suspected."

"Suspected of what?" Ron pressed on.

"Well, I don't know."

"Don't worry, please," she continued as Ron went silent. "There won't be someone from DRM job. It is just our members. There won't be a problem, I can assure you. Now, please don't worry about that."

"Well, I won't worry about that," Ron said under his breath sardonically before he turned his back to her. When he heard the casual thump, he was sure now that she was gone.

"Damn it!" he bellowed in the silent house as he kicked the wall furiously. Then he grabbed a pillow and threw it onto the floor. The pillow hit the easel; a frame fell down and it broke into pieces with a loud sound. He was fuming. _Where the hell this party had come from?_ He asked to himself. She was gone and he had let her go. There was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn't stay in that house anymore. After cursing some, he went over Harry and Ginny' place.

They were in their small sitting room, when he was apparated. Harry was lounging on the couch and Ginny was seated across him, having kittens. "Ron," She gave away a small sequal as she noticed him. Ron didn't answer.

"Uh- huh," Ginny looked surprised.

"Hello, Ron," said Harry as he straightened on the couch.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny worriedly as Ron rested silent in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips, and his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" asked Harry rolling his eyes. "Did you argue with Hermione?"

Ron didn't answer.

"Ron you git!" Ginny scolded. "Sit down and tell us what you've done this time."

"I didn't do something," Ron replied finally, his voice loud. "I just didn't." he couldn't believe that they were accusing him.

Harry and Ginny raised their eyebrows expectantly.

"Hermione," he blurted out. "He went to a party with a guy," he said, his eyes huge, looking positively alarmed. Ginny's mouth opened in astonishment, while Harry rolled his eyes knowingly as he seated back on the couch.

"How did this happen?" asked Ginny indicating him to sit next to her on the couch. Ron sat down obediently before he started to tell.

"Well, tonight she was late and I was worried about her. Then she popped in and told me that the newspaper organised a party and she had to go."

"Didn't she invite you?" asked Harry curiously. Ron sent him a murderous glare.

"No," he hissed. "She said that it was special to the members."

Harry and Ginny shared a furtive look.

"Well, that's not a terrible thing," Ginny commented soothingly. "Don't exaggerate Ron."

"I was okay with this," Ron snapped. "But when I offered to drive her to the party, she refused me telling that she had already promised someone."

"Really who?" asked Ginny, looking at him inquisitively.

"I don't know," Ron bellowed furiously and abruptly leapt to his feet. Ginny jerked slightly.

"A git with a name Hugh," he said disgustedly. Harry chuckled at this.

"Well, I didn't hear that name before," said Ginny casually, before she went back to her kittens. Ron rolled his eyes at her. He was annoyed with their indifference.

"What if he asks her?" he asked after a moment as he started to pace in the room nervously.

"Ask what?" asked Harry, looking clueless. Ron grunted in response and narrowed his eyes at him.

"That wouldn't be a surprise, you know," stated Ginny knowingly, without raising her head. "She doesn't have a ring or something. Naturally, he can ask her."

"But that's inappropriate!" Ron remarked, running a hand through his hair, his temper raising. Ginny and Harry looked at him, surprised.

"Well, we are playing a game here," he indicated, desperately.

"Don't be silly Ron," Ginny chuckled, shaking her head slighltly. "She wouldn't spoil it."

"What about my career?" he pointed out, persistently. "She shouldn't leave me at the halfway. Why did she agree if she was considering to quit?" he asked, exasperating with frustration.

"Ron," Harry sighed. "Hermione wouldn't do such a thing," he remarked.

"Well, still," Ron protested. "No need to risk that," he challenged started to feel uncomfortable. Harry and Ginny shared a grin. "I don't want to her," he said almost in a whisper, lowering his gazes to the floor, sittng back to the couch.

"You should have told her if you didn't want her to go," said Harry after a while.

"I said," Ron shrugged.

"Really?" asked Ginny excitedly, looking impressed.

"Well, not exactly but," Ron murmured. "I asked if she had to go," he raised his eyebrows.

"What did she say?"

"She said that she had to."

They didn't comment on it.

"I am going to that party," said Ron moments later, abruptly getting up to his feet. They stared at him in shock.

"Don't be silly Ron, sit down," Ginny scolded pulling him by the sleeves back to the couch. "She wouldn't like it and you would ruin everything," she stated threateningly, looking serious.

"But Ginny," murmured Ron sheepishly. "What if that jerk raises her hopes or something?" he asked nervously, concern evident on his features.

"There is nothing to worry about it right now," Ginny concluded firmly as she slowly got to her feet. "Well, I wil make some tea," she announced.

"Thank you darling," Harry said. Ron merely nodded in helplessness.

"We were having a good time," said Ron turning to Harry after Ginny departed for kitchen. Harry raised a playfull eyebrow.

"Spill it out, Ron!"

"Not like that," Ron threw a pillow across to him, however a grin formed on his lips.

"It's just," he struggled for a moment, scratching his head idly. "I've started to get used to her. I mean, it's nice to have someone at home," he said, his ears flushing sligthly.

"Not someone ordinary, it's Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's nice to have Hermione at home," he remarked, grinning.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a woman at home," said Harry raising his voice, as he saw Ginny coming out of the kitchen. Ron chuckled.

"You're talking about me, I guess," said Ginny smiling, after she put the tray on the easel and planted a tender kiss on Harry's lips.

"Just for one, act like mature okay?" said Ginny genuinely, looking in Ron's eyes. Harry approved her wife with his head. Ron nodded obediently as he started to sip his tea.

Ginny and Harry didn't allow him to return right away, insisting that he should stay longer. They both knew very well that it wouldn't do any good to him. However at the end of the night, he could finally say goodnight and step into the fireplace, after listening a quite number of advices and recommendations.

It was very late when he returned home. Hermione wasn't arrived yet, much to his dismay. Since he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, he seated in his favorite armchair and started to wait for her in the silence, lost in thoughts. He didn't turn on the lights, only the moonlight was illuminating the room.

It was more than one hour, when he finally heard the usual click on the door. For a moment he felt excited however didn't move a muscle.

"Oh," Hermione was surprised to see him in the sitting room, in the middle of the night.

"Hello," said Ron softly, glancing over his shoulder.

Once he caught her eyes, his heart gave a little flutter. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress, her hair knotted perfectly in an elegant shape, a lot of make up on her face, and her cheeks pink due to the butterbeer, Ron supposed. Despite his admiration on her apparance he felt annoyed suddenly. But he kept his composure.

"Well, you didn't have to wait for me," said Hermione, approaching to his armchair, looking somewhat disturbed.

"I just couldn't sleep," Ron remarked in a nonchalant manner. But he was sure that she wasn't convinced. He ignored it.

"Did you have a good time? How was the party?" he urged to ask, finally fixing his gazes on her. He didn't like the accusation tone of his voice however the jealousy and the suspicion were gnawing inside him.

"It was okay," replied Hermione casually, not sensing the hint in his state. "But I am very tired, I am going to turn in now," she stated, leaning againts the wall as she started to take out her shoes lazily. Ron watched her.

"Why? Did you dance a lot?" he couldn't help but ask. Hermione stared at him in confusion. Ron mentally slapped himself for asking this. "I promised Ginny," he reminded himself under his breath.

"No," said Hermione after a moment, looking taken aback.

"Okay," said Ron sheepishly. For a moment, he realised that he was pushing the edges to have an argument. Thankfully, she was civil.

Then her eyes got the sight of the broken pieces on the floor, she cast a questioning look at him. Ron avoided his eyes quickly and swollowed hard. But strangely, Hermione didn't ask something about it instead, "Good night," she said and whirled around to head her room. Ron quickly got to his feet.

"Well Hermione," he called.

"Yes?" Hermione turned and looked at him.

Ron didn't answer because he didn't have something to say. He just wanted to look at her. Hermione stared at him with interest.

"Well good night," he murmured finally. And then he went to his bedroom and collapsed into the bed.

The next day, he went to the work without having a proper breakfast. He didn't want to think about Hermione therefore he tried to occupy himself with work however, he couldn't get the infuriating idea out of his mind that was disturbing him very much, the idea of Hugh flirting with Hermione.

Coincidentally enough, after the lunch break, he found a letter arrived for him. When he saw the sign on the envelope, his heart did a somersault. It was from 'Gregory Hewitt'

Before he opened it, taking a deep breath he seated himself in his chair. It read,

_Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_I would like to infrom you that I am going to visit you in your house on Saturday. Please inform your state whether you will be available or not._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Gregory Hewitt_

There was the letter, he had anticipated. Ron felt suddenly excited. He quickly grabbed his ink and responded the letter carefully, writing that he would like to have him as a guest with pleasure.

After he sent the letter, suddenly something in his mind clicked. With this news, he could visit Hermione in the office. And by the way, he could check around and see if that stupid jerk Hugh had been a real problem for him.

He easily got the permission from Kingsley and then directly apparated to the Daily Prophet's building. He checked around quickly. It was crowded and noisy as always, everybody looking busy and stressed. He was forced to guess who was Hugh and what was he doing. Then he decided to find Hermione who was probably working in her room.

He knocked the door gently and popped his head in. There she was again in the same position just like when he came a while ago. She seemed busy with papers and looking focused.

"Hello," he had to call out.

"Oh," she finally raised her head. "Ron," she looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've news for you!" he exclaimed. Hermione stared at him expectantly.

"Today I recieved the letter of the president." Ron saw Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes. He asked if I was available for the Saturday night."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course," he snapped. Hermione looked relieved.

"Well, finally."

Just then, they heard a knock and then the door opened suddenly, a tall blonde man entered the room, staring at a paper, looking distracted.

"Hermione look what I've found," said the man before raising his head from the paper. Ron turned his eyes to Hermione who turned slighlty pink for some reason.

"Oh, well, Ron this is Hugh," she blurted out a bit too cheerfully. Ron frowned.

"Oh, hello," greeted Hugh who finally noticed Ron. "I didn't know you had a guest," he stated.

"Hugh this is Ron," Hermione introduced awkwardly, avoiding her eyes from Ron. Ron seized his hand, his eyes narrowed, with a serious expression on his face. They exchanged a stern look.

"I need to show you soemthing but-" Hugh stopped midsentence. "I will drop by later," he exclaimed quickly before he flashed a grin at Hermione. And then he headed out of the room, sparing a quick glance at Ron.

"I've to go now," said Ron quickly after Hugh exited. "I just wanted to tell you about the letter," he said. Hermione nodded. And without another word, Ron dashed out of the room. After he closed the door behind him, he glanced around his eyes looking for Hugh.

There he was. Ron finally spotted. He darted forward and headed to his desk, without knowledge what he should to do. Once he arrived at his desk, Hugh raised his head gave Ron an irriated look.

"Well thank you for accompany Hermione last night!" Ron said, looking noncholant. Hugh seemed surprised at these words.

"Well, thank you," he gave away a grin that annoyed Ron.

"Because," Ron approached with a sudden movement. Hugh shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I couldn't accompany her," he said as he sent a glimpse at Hermione's door. "And Hermione was sad about that!"

"Oh really?" asked Hugh in mock surprise. "I didn't know about it!"

"Well, you couldn't of course," snapped Ron. "Anyway that was a really nice gesture but," he contiuned. "It would be better if you stay away from her!"

Hugh frowned. "Why is that?"

"Keep my advice," Ron exclaimed threateningly and turned around to exit the room.

"But why would I listen to you?" he heard him asking behind his back. Ron slowly turned his heels and approached his desk that made Hugh jerk in his seat.

"I am just saying. It's your business from now on!" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Do you consider yourself her husband or something? Hugh asked sarcastically.

"Well yes indeed!"

And with that, he headed to the exit, grinning to himself. But before he exited the building he felt a pair of eyes on him. His eyes darted around and he noticed a woman whose desk next to the Hugh, was watching him interestedly. Ron's eyes caught the side of the small sign on her desk, which was written "Laura Scott" on it.

* * *

AN: Hello to all. It's getting complicated, huh? Lol. In the next one, the president is going to show up. And it will be a special chapter, I promise. But now, why don't you review and encourage me:) 


	11. Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: Everthing belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crossing the Line**

"I can't believe you're sleeping peacefully!"

Ron jerked with the voice and his eyes snapped open quickly.

"What a prat you are!" he saw Hermione standing over his bed, her hands on her hips. "Come on let's have breakfast, today we have a lot of things to do," she scolded. She had a point. He had completely forgetten about the president. It was her fault indeed; the last minute party and the big Hugh surprise made him forget about it. He checked the small clock on the drawer. "Damn!" he moaned. It was only eight a.m.

With a last threatening look, Hermione walked out of his bedroom swiftly. Seeing that he had no other chance, Ron got to his feet reluctantly, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

Hermione was still complaining when he finally reached at the kitchen.

"I've sent an owl to Ginny and requested her to come here!" she informed. "I don't think I am able to clean the whole house on my own!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"And you should go shopping," she continued hysterically. "I've prepared a menu for dinner, check it out tell me your opinions," she handed a piece of paper as he seated on the table.

"I am sure it'll be all right," he stated indifferently as he helped himself to sausages.

Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"While we're doing the cleaning you can go and buy them!"

"All right," he said, checking it over. It was a very long list with a lot of unnecessary stuff, to his opinion. "But Hermione there is a lot of food in here, which can be sufficient for an army!" he indicated sarcastically.

"If you know that well," she frowned, grabbing the paper, "go and do it by yourself!"

"Just joking," he said planting a sheepish grin as he grabbed the paper back. And he went back digging in.

"Come on, hurry up!" She said moments later.

"But I am not full up yet!" He complained after taking a mouthful of his egg. Hermione threw him a look of disgust.

"You can bolt something outside," she said, pushing him from the table.

At that moment they heard a familiar knock on he door.

"Here is Ginny," Hermione leapt to her feet. Ron followed her.

"Hellooo my bro," Ginny greeted him cheerfully, ruffling his hair. She looked full of energy, a bit too much for such an early morning.

"Hi, sis!" he greeted her back.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's just eight in the morning, and I couldn't wake up yet!"

"What about the last night?" she asked secretly, while Hermione headed to the kitchen.

"Well, we didn't have an argument," he said mutely. "And that Hugh won't be a problem," he said, winking at her.

"How do you know that? Did you talk to her about this?" she asked curiously.

"No. But I just know," he grinned.

"What are you whispering to each other?" Hermione emerged from the kitchen suddenly.

"Nothing!" they answered in unison.

"Ron!" she called out.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"The list," she handed it to him. "Choose the pumpkins medium size, and try to buy less fat chicken I wrote it down," she explained.

"All right!" he nodded obediently.

"Ron!"

"Yes?"

"Don't come too early, hang around!"

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Take a jacket, it's chilly outside,"

He heard Ginny chuckled slightly behind him.

The cool spring weather helped him to wake up quickly. He was practically sent off from his own house. He considered what he could do for a minute. He considered dropping in Burrow but he had visited them a while ago. They would get suspicious; he couldn't risk it. Harry was out of the city yet again for a quidditch league match. In the end, he decided to visit twins who now opened their second joke shop in London. He hadn't seen them in a while; they were busy like he had been.

He found only George in the shop. Fred was with her newest girlfriend that Ron hadn't met yet. He helped George with the work. Afterwards, they went out and had lunch together. When Ron finally remembered to check his watch, it was nearly four p.m. in the afternoon.

He quickly said good-bye to George, making up excuses about his job. George didn't believe his words however he didn't push the matter. He directly went to the Diagonal Alley to get the things on the list. "It's going to cost me a fortune," he was telling to himself on the way.

"Where have you been?" Hermione jumped on him when he finally returned back home.

"You said not to come too early," he reasoned.

"I didn't mean that late," she tutted. " Anyway, did you get everything?"

"Yeah," he handed her the packages. The house looked very different. He could smell a flowery scent, and there were some changes in the living room. It looked like a lovely house, even to his eyes.

"Woaw!"

"It won't be ready on time," Hermione didn't hear his comment, she was complaining as she started to fill out the packages. "Come and make yourself useful!" she demanded.

Rolling his eyes, he followed her to the kitchen.

"Well, first we will make the soup and then the chicken," she informed eagerly.

"What will I do?"

Hermione sighed loudly. "Start from chopping the tomatoes, you can at least make the salad, can't you?" she asked and then started to whirl around in the kitchen. She was doing everything at a top speed; swinging her wand skilfully. Ron was astonished at her ability.

"Where did you learn cooking?" he couldn't help but asked as he watched her, amazed.

"Books!" Hermione replied without stopping her work.

"No way!" Ron protested.

"In theory, yes. But practically I made a lot of observations!" she stated and added, "in the meantime we should make a repeat!"

"Repeat of what?" Ron asked as he charmed his knife.

"Remember what we planned. Like where we met-"

"I remember!" he interjected quickly. "But go ahead, try me!"

"Okay, where did we marry?" she asked him.

"In the backyard of the Burrow in September."

"Right!"

"Where did we go for Honeymoon?" she continued while mixing the soup on the oven.

"I insisted on France but you made us go Italy!"

"Ron!"

"What?" he grinned at her. He noticed her lips curled into a grin.

"How do you want me to call you?" he asked all of a sudden, in a casual manner. Hermione seemed surprised by this. "What does it mean?" She asked tentatively.

"You know," Ron mumbled, "married couples call each other with fancy words." He shot her a sideaway glance.

"Don't know. Whatever you want," she mumbled, looking interested with the meal she had been cooking.

"All right!"

"Why did we marry? He asked after a moment.

The question seemed to catch her out of the guard; she stared at him for a moment then avoided her gazes. Muttering something incomprehensibly, she started to peel the potatoes.

"Oi, I asked a question, what if he ask us?" Ron insisted. Out of corner of his eyes, he studied her face. She looked embarrassed for some reason.

"And then we can both make up things," she said, shrugging.

"Like what?" He turned to stare at her. Hermione didn't look up at his face, but he was sure that she was completely pink.

"Like I had been your first love… Like you decided that you couldn't live without me, etc etc." Ron found very amusing and couldn't help but erupted in laughter. In a minute, Hermione joined him.

"Now you should set the table," she handed the plates and placed in his lap, without making an eye contact at all.

Moments later, Hermione came to check the table.

"Nice," she remarked with a content smile as she dried her hands on her sleeves. "Well, the soup and the puree are ready. I placed the chicken into the oven. I will have shower and then get ready. Don't forget to check out."

"Okay," Ron nodded.

"And don't touch the foods," she warned before she headed to the bathroom.

By the time she returned, he suddenly felt flattered. She was wearing the cardigan he bought for her. Her hair looked soft and neat and she was wearing slightly make up. Ron didn't say anything and they started to wait for the president.

At precisely eight o'clock, they heard a knock on the door. Ron jerked in excitement. He began to feel a slight panic rise up in him. Hermione saw his panic and she stepped close to him. "Be calm," she said squeezing his hand in comfort.

Ron breathed a few time to relax before he opened the door.

Behind the door there was an old man standing, a man who was short and white-haired, with a stern express on his face. He was wearing a round hat matching his brown suit. He was looking older than Ron considered.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley right?"

"Oh, hello," Ron greeted back, quickly recovering from his shock. "Please come inside," he indicated gently.

"Welcome," Hermione greeted the man a huge smile on her face. The man turned to face her and he smiled. "I'm Mrs. Weasley," she said as they seized hands. Ron stared at her awestruck. It was odd to hear she was saying that. He studied the man's face for a moment if he looked believed. He was indifferent, anyway.

"Can I have your jacket?" she asked gently.

The man nodded.

"Please this way," Hermione led him to the living room. Then she nudged Ron badly. There was an awkward silence, which Ron couldn't know what to say or act. He was nervous. Hermione, on the other hand, was rather comfortable.

"Well," Mr. Hewlitt started as he seated in an armchair, eyeing around interestedly. "It's a pretty nice house," he stated, breaking the silence. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other.

"Thank you!" they answered in unison.

"Do you want to drink something before the dinner?" asked Hermione, trying to be a gentle housewife.

"Yeah why not, a glass of firewhisky please?" Mr. Hewlitt agreed.

"Sure," Hermione got to her feet quickly to bring the drinks.

"I've heard about the last mission, Mr. Weasley. Why don't you tell me about it?" he started, trying to open a conversation.

"Well, it was easy actually. I've seen the worst." Ron answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah, from the Hogwarts years, I suppose."

"Yes,"

"How lovely," Mr. Hewlitt beamed. "Were you in the war too?

"Oh, yes!"

For half an hour they talked about the last mission and about the works in the Ministry. Ron could finally recover from the awkward mood.

"The dinner is served!" Hermione informed.

"My favourite soup," stated Hewlitt abruptly.

"Really?" Hermione beamed.

"May I learn your job?" he asked to her a few minutes later after they seated at the table.

"Well I am the editor of Daily Prophet!" answered Hermione.

"Really?" Hewlitt's eyes widened. "You look very young," He looked impressed. Ron smiled at her. Hermione looked a bit ashamed.

"Where did you meet?" he asked out of the blue.

Hermione threw a look at Ron, raising an eyebrow, which said –I told you so-.

"We were schoolmates in Hogwarst." Hermione stated. "She was my best friend along with Harry," Ron added quickly.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Hewlitt repeated, his eyes huge. "I was pretty sure that he would join an auror team. But he surprised us all."

"Well, he didn't wan't to deal with it anymore. He had had enough," explained Hermione quickly.

"Sure, but you are still keep in touch, right?"

"Of course. He is wedded to my sister." Ron explained, grinning.

"Dear heavens," Mr. Hewlitt beamed. " What a famous family. And your father is retired from Ministry, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, he is. After the war, he quitted his job."

"I can understand." Hewlitt nodded in comprehension.

"What about you, why didn't you consider being an auror?" he turned to Hermione. You could be really successful and all."

Ron stared at Hermione as well, who had been looking at ease from the beginning. A natural actress, he thought to himself.

"The same excuses with Harry, actually. I didn't want to deal anymore," Hermione reasoned with a weak smile.

"And I didn't want her." Ron blurted out unexpectedly. Hewlitt stared at him, looking slightly confused. Hermione scowled and kicked him under the table. Ron winced in agony. "You know, it's pretty dangerous." He stated quickly, sparing a reproachful look at Hermione.

Hewliitt let out a chuckle. "I understand your point. We always want to protect the people we love."

Hermione flashed Hewlitt a smile. Ron was glad that she wasn't scowling anymore.

Things were much better than Ron could have ever hoped for. Hewlitt was so ease to talk, he thought secretly. He wasn't arrogant or smug for someone who had been a president as if truth be told; he was more cordial than he anticipated. He suddenly felt relaxed and started to enjoy the delicious purée Hermione had prepared.

"Well I wish I could meet Harry Potter, your famous friend," Hewlitt said dreamily, moments later.

"Well actually you could meet him." Ron exclaimed all of a sudden. "He would be in city for tomorrow evening," he informed eagerly. "If you could visit us again, he would be happy to meet you."

Hewlitt looked at his face surprised. Ron could feel Hermione gaping at him openmouthed.

Really?" asked Hewlitt.

"Ronald darling, could you help me some in the kitchen?" Hermione leapt to her feet abruptly and gestured him the kitchen.

Ron looked at her face, taken aback. "What? Oh, Sure!"

"Ron what did you tell him?" Hermione asked furiously, once they reached at the kitchen.

"What?"

"You shouldn't propose him. How do you know Harry would agree? You know he doesn't enjoy that kind of things," she said in a whisper tone.

"But Hermione," Ron whispered back. "Can't you see how enthusiastic he is? Just for once Harry could be useful for me. He couldn't oppose." He indicated resentfully.

"But he is supposed to come here again!"

"So what?"

"So we have to play this game over again," she pointed out, folding her arms under her chest.

"What happens? We're doing good right? He didn't get suspicious."

Hermione gave a sigh. "All right," she managed. He saw her expression soften. "Just one more day," she muttered, still looking unconvinced.

He grinned at her and she smiled back, shaking her head slightly.

"I am sure you had a lot of adventure…"

The rest of the meal went without incident. They talked and chatted about jobs for nearly an hour at the table. They told him about Hogwarts and the war and all. And Mr. Hewlitt told about his team and their mission, without giving away too much. Ron got excited and he knew he would be crestfallen if he didn't get into that team.

"Well it was a really nice evening but I have to go now," said Hewlitt at the end of the night, when the clocks chimed eleven o'clock. "I enjoyed the dinner very much," he told with a pleasant expression, on the way of the door.

"I am pleased to meet you young lady," he planted a kiss on Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, you have a beautiful wife," he turned to Ron with a significant look.

"I know,"said Ron with a grin, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. He gazed at her out of corner of his eyes, she didn't seem to mind.

"I hope you appreciate her," Hewlitt exclaimed unexpectedly.

"Sure," Ron answered but Hewlitt was staring at them insistently.

There was a silent for a moment, Hewlitt wasn't moving, and he remained rooted to the spot, as if he was waiting for something. Ron smiled awkwardly not knowing what to do; Hermione was silent in his arms. He panicked for a moment that Hewlitt could blurt out that he knew it was only a game. This idea made him feel nausea. For the sake of his work, in a blink of an eye, he turned his head and kissed Hermione on the lips out of the blue.

It was just a peck but he felt dizzy. He avoided his eyes from Hermione, who had been literally shocked under his arms. However Hewlitt beamed at them as though he was waiting for that and he was finally convinced. Shaking his head slightly, he muttered to himself as he walked out of the house, Ron thought he caught the words "lovely…" "Decision…" "Team…"

"Oh yes," Ron couldn't help but jumped in joy once he closed the door behind him. "He liked me. I wouldn't believe that it would be so easy. I can't believe." He was ecstatic.

"Hermione can you believe?" He whirled around to stare at her. But she wasn't in sight. "Hermione?" he called out tentatively.

"Hermione where are you?"

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the delay. After you pointed out my mistakes, I found a beta. But there was a misunderstanding. We couldn't make a contact. Since I didn't want to make you wait anymore I submitted the chapter. Please bear with me! I promise I'll find a beta.

I hope you like this chapter. I can't wait to hear your opinions!


	12. Unforeseen

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unforeseen**

There was no reply from Hermione. The smile on Ron's face disappeared, and a sick feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach. Quickly, he checked the sitting room; she wasn't there.

Then, sensing that she was hiding in somewhere, he walked over to her room and gently knocked on the door.

"Hermione," he called out, swallowing hard.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked gently, receiving no reply.

"Could you please open the door?" he asked, raising his voice.

When he was sure that she wouldn't open it he found his wand and pointed it at the door. "I'll break in," he announced, and murmured "alahomora," when he didn't get a positive answer.

There she was in front of the window, eyes locked on a point, her jaw clenched, and her arms folded under her chest. There was an awkward look on her face and Ron knew that it didn't signal good news.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, fixing his gaze at her. Hermione finally raised her head and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she repeated unbelivingly, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't believe you're seriously asking me that. I don't believe it. You're just going to act like nothing happened?"

Ron smirked.

"Just be honest and tell me what's wrong, don't push it. Do you have to ruin my happiness?"

"What?" She blinked, taken aback.

"What? I'm asking you. What's the problem?" he asked impatiently. His mood instantly darkened.

"You crossed the line, Ron. That's what you've done." Hermione blurted out. Ron looked at her, confused.

"I know you would do anything for that job," she didn't wait him to say something, "That's why I accepted your request, but that was way passed just pretending," she continued, out of the breath.

Ron stared at her, at a complete loss of words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you aware of your behavior?"

"Oh," he finally understood. A silence fell over the room.

"Well I- I just…" he stuttered, completely embarrassed. " I didn't think it would offend you so much," he stated, blushing a deep shade of red.

"It has nothing to do with offending Ron," Hermione explained, her voice calmer. "You've just taken our friendship for a stroll on a restricted path," she stated.

After all these years and after everything that had happened, Ron couldn't believe that she was still referring to their relationship as a friendship. He felt his temper rise.

"What did I do to our friendship?" he roared abruptly. "It was just a peck on the lips, I can't believe you're accusing me," he yelled. "Pretending is something you've done for ages, when it came to me and you. Pretend-"

"Stop being disgusting Ron," she interjected quickly, wincing at his words.

"Tell me that it disgusted you, tell me that you hated it," he pressed on, a little more loudly.

"Don't be silly Ron."

"Than what is it? I still don't see a problem. Didn't you see him, how he was gawking at us? I just panicked all right?"

"Do really think it was the thing that made him believe?" she asked incredulously.

"It helped, didn't it?" he snapped, without missing a beat. "Didn't you see his face?"

"All right Ron," she said, sighing. "I still find it hard to believe that you would forget the fact that you kissed me, but apparently you didn't find it mentionable."

"I didn't say that!" Ron opposed.

"Of course you did," she took a quick step closer. "Didn't you say that you weren't aware of it? If I hadn't said it you wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Well, I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm sorry that I'm not sorry!" he stated. "It wasn't a crime, was it? Who cares if I tell them that I kissed you?"

"That's nobody's business, Ron," Hermione averted her gazes. "This is between you and me," she said in an exasperated manner.

"Okay, if it's you and me then I'm just telling you my opinion. I just did it because at the time I felt like I had to do. I don't regret it and I am not sorry. If your still wondering whether it will effect our relationship then my answer is no!"

"All right," said Hermione, sniffing. "Whatever Ron, but I am sorry I won't be able to pretend like it didn't happen. You just can't interfere," she blurted out.

"What does that mean?" Ron couldn't help but asked.

"It doesn't mean anything," she turned to window, avoiding her face from him.

"I am so confused," Ron murmured.

"Let's hope we can finish this game, without any more trouble," she stated, changing the subject. "I want you to promise me not to do something that would harm our friendship," she demanded abruptly, whirling around on her heels.

"Nothing can harm our relationship," Ron answered nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean," Hermione insisted, after taking a sigh.

"And you know what I mean," Ron pointed out.

"Ron," Hermione bellowed.

"What Hermione? Are you trying to make sure that I won't kiss you again?"

He saw she was turning a deep shade of red. "Honestly Ron, you don't care about how I feel, you just care about your job, don't you?"

"Hermione, could you tell me exactly how you are feeling then?" Ron asked in a completely different voice.

"What a stupid question to ask!" Hermione waved the question away with her hand.

"Just answer!"

"I am not going to answer!"

"Then I am not going to make any promises," Ron concluded, and without another word he walked out of the room, closing the door rudely as Hermione continued to throw insults at his back.

The next day, they hardly spoke to each other. Hermione purposely avoided him. Ron on the other hand didn't need to hide; he just sat there unashamed, thinking that he was pretty innocent. But it wasn't like he didn't care. It was in fact quite the opposite. He thought about it all day, but it was driving him mad, she was pretending like it was the end of the world. It was just a peck. Its not like it was a real kiss or anything, he thought to himself gloomily.

Sometime in the morning, he invited Harry through floo. Thankfully, he accepted his request right away. He was coming along with Ginny to have some drinks after the dinner. Ron quickly informed Hewlitt. There was just one more day left for reaching his victory. Nothing could dishearten him, not even Hermione. And in the afternoon, he declared to Hermione with an offensive tone that Harry had agreed.

She still looked glum and annoyed but to his relief, she didn't protest to playing hostess. After having a quiet dinner together, they started to wait for their guests in the sitting room. They sat across from each other in a tense silence, stubbornly avoiding each other's eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, the doorbell rang breaking the silence, both of them leapt to their feet. Ron sprinted to open the door.

"Hello!" Ginny and Harry were standing outside.

"Hello guys, come on in."

Ginny and Harry were both looking cheerful and full of energy, unlike Hermione and him, and they quickly lightened the atmosphere. Obviously they both sensed the awkward situation between them, however neither of them could find the courage to ask what had happened. Ginny eyed them suspiciously. After an hour, Hewlitt arrived.

They had drunk merrily. Hewlitt was mostly interested with Harry and Ron didn't complaint. Ron watched as he fanned himself while having his drink. Him and Harry looked to be talking vehemently. They talked about Voldemort and the war. Then Ron slid his eyes to Hermione. He saw Ginny whispering in her ear secretly. He immediately understood that Ginny was trying to figure out what had happened between them. Since he knew Hermione very well, he was sure she wouldn't blurt it out.

"Another firewhisky?" Ron asked to Hewlitt once he saw he drained his glass.

"No, thank you," answered Hewlitt, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his forehead. His face was rather red and Ron noticed he was quieter than yesterday. He mainly just listened to Harry and gulped his drink. Ron thought there was something different with his appearance.

He glanced at Hermione and saw she was staring at Hewlitt as well. They shared a concerned look.

"Well I should go," said Hewlitt, a very short time after his arrival. He was now very pale and sick looking. He got to his feet abruptly but faltered slightly. Ron's eyes widened in concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I feel a bit ill," explained Hewlitt, a weak smile on his face. "I think I've drunk too much firewhisky," he stated. Ron noticed there was something forced in his smile.

"It was a nice chat," he turned to Harry.

"It was nice to meet you sir," said Harry as they seized hands. "But do you think you will be able to apparate?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Harry is right," said Ron immediately. "Do you want me to take you to your house?" he asked.

"Ronald is right," approved Hermione. "You can't travel by yourself in this condition," she reasoned.

"No no," opposed Hewlit at once. "Well… I can't let you," he murmured.

"But why?" asked Harry, confused. "You are not fine," he stated.

But Ron immediately understood why Hewlitt wouldn't let them take him home. He was an Auror and his house was secret. Ron wasn't on his team yet, so he knew he wouldn't allow him to learn where he lived.

Ron explained the situation to Harry on the way of door.

"But he is so sick," Harry opposed. Ron replied with a shrug.

"Well you shouldn't travel on your own tonight," Harry said to Hewlitt, grabbing his arm gently.

Ron looked at him curiously, wondering what he had on his mind. "Well I have to," answered Hewlitt, patting his hand sympathetically.

"But we would never forgive ourselves if something were to happen to you," said Ginny unexpectedly. Ron stared at her. They exchanged a puzzled look with Hermione.

"Yeah, she is right," Harry smiled at his wife. "You shouldn't leave, why don't stay here tonight," he blurted out unexpetedly, "I am sure Ron and Hermione would be more than happy to have you in their home."

Ron's head snapped up in surprise, Hermione looked at him with a mouth half open, at a loss for words.

"Wouldn't you Hermione?" asked Harry, with an amused expression on his face. Ginny looked she was having a lot of fun.

"What?" Hermione stared at him. "Oh, well, sure," she replied, before throwing a dark look at Harry. "We would be very happy if you stayed with us tonight," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Isn't that right darling?" she asked sweetly gritting her teeth. Ron was shocked. "Oh well, right," he answered tentatively looking at Hermione concernedly. She gave him an annoyed look as though it were all his fault.

"Please be our guest tonight," he turned to Hewlitt. Hewlitt looked surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to be a burden-"

"Oh please, they have a guest room," Harry interfered quickly.

Ron's heart skipped a beat at these words. Hermione was staying in that room. If Hewlitt stayed there where would Hermione sleep? He swallowed hard. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was scandalised. He caught Harry's eye and shook his head in objection but it was too late.

"All right then," Hewlitt said.

"Then we shoud leave," said Ginny, apparently satisfied. "Mr. Hewlitt should rest," she indicated with a fake worried expression. Ron noticed that she was trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Yes," Harry agreed quickly. "We had better go," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Hewlitt. I hope we meet again,"

"Hewlitt smiled at him and said goodbye.

"Ronald, could you please take Mr. Hewlitt to the sitting room? I will bid goodbye to Harry and Ginny," said Hermione.

"All right," Ron managed, recovering from his shock. Ron glanced at Harry on his shoulder and mouthed; _"You're so dead."_

Moments later, Hermione turned back.

"Well Mr. Hewitt, I'll prepare the guest room for you," she informed. "Thank you," Mr. Hewlitt answered smiling.

"Darling could you help me?" she demanded before she led the way to the guest room.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured under his breath.

"Oh, yes of course," he answered planting a fake smile. Hurriedy, he followed her into the guest room. Hermione quickly closed the door behind him and cast a silence charm into the room. Ron gulped.

"I can't believe it," she bellowed.

Ron stayed silent.

"How dare they?" she complained.

"Ron could you please say something?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"What can I say Hermione?" he replied. "I am as shocked as you are," he stated. "How was I supposed to know that Harry would just make an offer like that?"

"He can be such a prat sometimes," she complained.

"I know," approved Ron meekly.

"But where will I sleep now?" she asked avoiding her eyes. Ron stared at the floor.

"In my room I guess," he murmured.

"What?" Hermione bellowed.

"Hermione," started Ron. "Where else can you sleep?" he asked, trying to sound reasonable.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "In the sitting room?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Right," Ron snorted. "Then if he wakes up in the middle of the night you could tell him that you were just napping," he said, sarcastically.

"Hmph," She hufffed in annoyance.

"Come on Hermione," he said, gesturing the sitting room with his head. "He would get suspicious," he prompted.

"All right," she agreed finally, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "You can carry my things into your room and I'll change the sheets," she explained.

"Okay," said Ron and started to collect her things. When he walked out of the room Hermione was still complaining behind him. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him with my bare hands..."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your room is ready," Hermione announced moments later. "You can sleep now," she said, looking much more peaceful. Ron gave away a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Hewlitt with a grateful expression, and headed to the guest room. Hermione and Ron stayed there in silence for a moment.

"Well," murmured Ron, scratching his head. " Umm, we should er... sleep too," he stated.

"Yeah right," said Hermione. "I've got work tomorrow."

"Right, me too…"

They walked to Ron's bedroom. Once they entered the room Hermione gazed around suspicuosly and then she grabbed her wand and pointed at the bed under the curious look of Ron.

"Hermione what exactly are you doing?" Ron asked, confused.

"It's just for two already. And if you enlarge it it will bump into the furniture," he quickly explained after he realised what she was trying to do.

"Engorgio!"

There was a loud crash.

"I told you," snapped Ron. He grabbed her wand and brought it to his original size. Hermione huffed angrily.

"I'll change into my nightgown, you can change too," she exclaimed.

"I'll change in the bathroom, you can stay here," he informed just as crossly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle her snappy behaviour. He took a quick shower to relax, trying to forget the fact that he was staying in the same bed with Hermione.

When he returned back to the room she was combing her hair.

"Which side of the bed you prefer?" he asked once she was done, battling with himself not to grin.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him. And then she walked over to the right side of the bed.

* * *

AN: I have a beta now. Yay! Thanks a lot to CayJay05 for accepting to correct my mistakes. "dances" Good news for people who are waiting for sexual tension. It's about to come. But I need some support for this special chapter of course. Coughreviewcough :) 


	13. A Stroll on a Restricted Path

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Stroll on a Restricted Path**

Before settling into bed, Hermione once again grabbed her wand looking as if she'd been struck by genius. Under the curious looks of Ron she gave her wand a flick and murmured a charm. "Bloody hell," Ron cursed mentally. Now she was overreacting.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing?" he asked, looking at her questioninigly.

Hermione didn't answer. With each swing of her hand, little colourful cushions started to drop out of the wand and she placed them enthusiastically in the middle of the bed.

"Brilliant just brilliant ," Ron snorted. "Would you please stop," he exclaimed, feeling irritated as the cushions made a hump on the bed. "I refuse to sleep with these hideous," he held up one, "girly," he started to throw them out of the bed, "incredibly repulsive cushions in my bed," he argued.

"Ron put those back," Hermione demanded with a sigh.

"No Hermione," Ron protested, frowning. "This bed is already small, how am I supposed to get comfortable if I'm practically falling off the bed. How old are you, by the way? Ten?" he asked sarcastically as he settled himself into bed.

"Ho ho ho," Hermione replied in a bored voice, but defeated she vanished them all. Ron suppressed an urge to grin. After whispering 'nox' at the bedside light, she carefully collapsed onto the bed next to him, trying to remain untouched. With her hair spread over the pillow Ron smelt the intense flowery scent of her shampoo.

The room suddenly fell silent, and after a few minutes Ron's eyes adapted to the dark and he could notice her silhouette, lying on her side, opposing his face. She was steadily falling asleep but Ron didn't want her to sleep all at once, he quickly thought of an excuse to open a casual conversation.

"Hermione," he whispered tentatively after he cleared his throat.

"Hmm," Hermione whispered back, without turning her face.

"I can't talk to your back, can I?" Ron said impatiently.

"What Ron?" Hermione finally stirred in the bed and looked up at him.

"Well, are you mad at me?" he asked sheepishly, raising his head a little supporting it with his hand.

"No, Ron. Why would I be mad at you?" Hermione asked, trying to sound calm. However Ron noticed the lines of her face stiffen.

"But you are angry!" he remarked.

"Yes, I am angry," Hermione exclaimed. "I'm angry because I don't understand how things turned out like this why and we couldn't control them. Look at us, we're sleeping in the same bed!"

"You're talking as though it's a bad thing," Ron said, sounding hurt.

"It's just not normal," stated Hermione quickly, before she turned away from him. A long moment of silence passed before Ron spoke again.

"Well, Hermione," he murmured. After a loud sigh, Hermione turned to face him.

"I… am sorry," Ron blurted out, his voice soft and genuine.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Hermione, looking taken aback. Ron could notice her expressions soften as she scooted closer.

"This is all my fault, I know," he muttered and then he gulped, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Ron," Hermione said quickly. "I know you didn't ask for this to happen," she started "honestly, you were as clueless as I am. I mean you wouldn't want-" she cut in as she saw a wicked grin formed on his face.

"What?" She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Ron answered quickly, turning his gazes to the ceiling, trying to hide his grin.

"Why are you grinnning then?" asked Hermione stubbornly. Ron noticed a shadow of smile shaped on her face. Ashamed, she turned to her back again. With the encouragement of her smile, Ron twisted a little further. He was close enough to her body now. Hermione shifted restlessly.

"Ron if you get any closer I'm going to fall off," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Then I'll hold you," said Ron abruptly, and with a mischievous voice, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione gasped in shock, her eyes wide.

"Ron," she scowled slightly.

"What?" Ron asked, playing innocent but he didn't pull his hands back. Hermione tutted in disapproval, and gently she pushed him further by the shoulders.

"Fine," Ron snapped and harshly turned away from her, giving her more space.

Hermione huffed loudly, and pulled the covers to her side. Ron rolled his eyes in the dark. It wasn't moments later that Hermione called out his name.

"Ron!"

Ron grinned to himself before taking a serious face and turned to her.

"Hımm," he murmured.

"I'm sorry it wasn't your fault," Hermione started. "And I don't hate this," she stated sheepishly. Ron didn't see the colour of her face but he could tell that she was completely pink.

"All right," he said moving closer. This time she didn't push him. They stayed in silence in a couple of minutes, he stared at the ceiling, and she played with the fabric of the covers, their arms touching each other.

"I-" they both started in unison. Hermione smiled.

"You go," she told him, stirring around.

"Well I," Ron started. They were face to face now, inches away from each other. Suddenly Ron felt his body catch fire. "Well I was wondering about Hewlitt," he lied immediately, "Do you think he's okay?"

Hermione's smile disappeared quickly. "I don't know, he must be sleeping," she explained, with a disappointed voice.

"Okay, What were you going say?" Ron asked her eagerly.

Hermione bit her lower lip, looking suddenly uncomfortable. She quickly said "nothing," before she turned away from him.

Feeling irritated at her answer, "Look at me," Ron demanded a bit harshly. To his surprise, Hermione obeyed and they gazed each other for a couple of minutes.

"Well I was just wondering," Ron started, breaking the awkward silence, "do you think, umm… I mean…if this wasn't just a game, do you think… we would be a good couple?" he paused for a moment and looked up at her eyes. They seemed peaceful, anyway. "I mean as a man and woman, do you think we would suit each other?" he asked, feeling his face heat up.

Hermione stared at him differently. Once he saw the pain in her eyes Ron almost regretted asking.

"I don't know Ron," she replied sternly turning her gazes to the ceiling.

"Why?" Ron prompted. A slight pain ran through his body. It wasn't the reply he was expecting, but he kept the conservation going. "I think we would make a good couple. I mean we haven't argued, aren't we doing fine playing house? Well, is it a sign or something?" he asked looking at her intently, praying that she wouldn't refuse.

"A sign?" Hermione repeated unbelievingly, her eyes huge. "No, it's not a sign Ron. There could be any other woman in this bed right now; would you think the same thing?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Well we're just talking hypothetically here," he snapped, sounding offended.

"I know we're just talking hypothetically… we're just playing… dammit we're just pretending," she blew up at him, abruptly. "It's pointless talking about it!"

"Why is that?" Ron frowned deeply.

"You know why," she gulped audibly.

"Why are you getting so bloody fired up all of a sudden?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Because this is not a subject we should joke or chat about," she snapped. "And I don't understand, how can you talk about us and be so carefree about it?" she asked folding her arms on the cover.

Ron scowled. "Why not? I just want to know what your opinion is when it comes to us, why are you barking at me. I don't understand!"

"I said it's pointless," she repeated angrily. "If we were married Hermione… If it wasn't just a game Hermione I don't want to talk about these far-fetched possibilities," she said, her voice a bit shaky. "If you want to talk about _if_'s then you'll just have to wait till the morning."

Ron remained silent at her explanation.

"It's always the same thing with you," Hermione continued relentlessly, "for years actually, throwing hints with uncompleted sentences, trying to put words in my mouth…accusing… teasing," she finished out of the breath.

"Well you could open up a little yourself." Ron retorted hotly.

"What?" she bellowed and stirred in the bed, her eyes flashing. She let out a nervous chortle. "You talk and talk but in the end, puff… it's nothing, a lot of babbling, but nothing serious."

"You're accusing me not being serious with you?" Ron snapped quickly. "Hermione you know there is no one on this planet I take more serious, your words-"

"Yeah my words," Hermione interjected quickly. "Only my words! just for once in your life understand what I'm actually saying then."

Ron was completely surprised with her accusations. He drove a hand throught his hair, sighing loudly. He knew she was sort of right, but he knew she didn't understand him completely.

"You could be more open, yourself," he murmured, stubbornly.

"Okay stop saying that, I get it," Hermione snapped and turned away from him yet again.

"Come on, insult me," Ron said raising his voice uncontrollably. "You have the chance. Yell at me for being such a prat!"

"Yes you 're…" Hermione answered, with a determined tone, without turning her face. She knew it drove him crazy therefore she said it on purpose, Ron knew it. Angrily he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Yes I am, but you're not so innocent, you know that," he said, and without waiting for her reply he turned his back to her and angrily pulled the covers over himself.

"What?" Hermione jumped. Half sitting in the bed she roughly shook his shoulders.

"You heard me," Ron answered just as crossly. Hermione's eyes were almost full of tears now.

"How dare you take the easy way out. Go ahead, pretend like this is my fault. It's so much more painless."

"Who said it was painless?" Ron snapped, leaning on his elbows, finally meeting her gaze. "Who said I don't care? If you're so right then why didn't you help me? Why you weren't being honest with me?"

Hermione fell back on the bed, looking scandalized.

"You are not a child, Ron. You could've asked me what I wanted and you could've told me what you wanted, you had years…" she said, finally looking up.

"Oh really? Then… if I kissed you…?" Ron blurted out. "You wouldn't ask me why?" he asked, moving closer, staring into her eyes, waiting for her to protest. Hermione didn't answer. That made him angrier.

"Then you wouldn't stop me?" he insisted, grabbing her head by the chin, a wild expression on his face, his face pretty close to her face, daring her to contradict.

"No," answered Hermione decisively, who was now looking straight into his eyes. A sharp pain rose in his throat.

She didn't know how her words provoked him. After hearing these words, Ron knew he wouldn't stop himself, not this time.

With a sudden movement, Ron leaned forward and drew his face to hers. Hermione jerked slightly and gasped. His gazes slipped over her lips. He saw her swallowing, but the spark in her eyes was daring him to give up. Rising to the challenge, he didn't pull away but instead returned her confident gaze with a determined one. He felt his body heat up.

Then slowly, he moved his face closer and closer. Hermione parted her lips instinctively, her eyes huge in awe. He knew she was thinking that he wouldn't dare, he would be a coward again, like he had been years ago. But there was no returning now, she was all so wrong.

It was a blink of a moment; Ron softly brushed his lips againts to hers. Hermione closed her eyes in reply. Feeling encouraged, he started to slowly peck on her lips. Wanting more, placed his hand on the back of her, pulling her closer.

For a short time, he waited for Hermione to pull away, however she remained immobile. He thought she was merely shocked and in a minute she was going to hit him hard, and scream at him to stop. But he didn't care; he was too excited to hold back. She was responding his kisses though her hands were lying at her sides. Her stillness made him furious. Feeling angry, he slid his tongue into her mouth and pressed her body close to him, finally receiving a small groan from Hermione. The contact sent tiny shivers all over his body.

He kept kissing her more passionately and wildy until he was out of the breath. Then he pulled back, breathing heavily, to see how she reacted. She still didn't resist…

He cupped the back of head and inserted his right hand under her pajama top and touched the bare skin. Hermione shivered slightly, Ron felt his blood begin to boil.

She wasn't helping, not one bit.

Heatedly, he grabbed her hand and placed it under his own pajamas. For a split second she hesitated, but then he felt her hand began moving on his chest. With an added encouragement, he pulled himself onto her and started to unbutton her shirt, in the mean time kissing her wildy. Hermione arched her back slightly so he could easily take it off. He slid it off impatiently, leaving her in her plain white underwear.

He pushed the bushy hair from her neck and twisting his head started planting wet kisses on her naked neck. To Ron's surprise Hermione slowly began to unbutton his top. Ron helped her to get rid of it, his heart pounding madly. Half naked he pulled her on top of him and reached for the hook of her bra, his hands shaking from excitement.

Hermione made a conflicting noise and Ron hurriedly slipped it off, for fear that she could call it off at any moment. Then he pushed his body hard againts hers, and pulled himself on top of her again, wrinkling the cotton sheet beneath them. Quickly, he grasped her hands and pressed them againts the bed, at either side of her head.

They were both covered with sweat and out of breath now. Ron knew what was coming after this. He didn't know if he could stop it now with the longing he had had for years.With is body burning with desire he pulled back for a moment and stared into her eyes. Hermione felt his hesitation; she lifted her head and moaned in agreement.

Not breaking the kiss he moved his hands over her, exploring every inch of her body. He ran his hands up her stomach and over her breasts. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, like no one had ever kissed him before.

Once he felt that he couldn't stand it anymore, he broke the kiss and leaned in her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and then looked up into her eyes, waiting for her to answer. But Hermione remained silent, and merely pulled him into another kiss.

The sharp sound of the alarm clock echoed in the room, Ron was jerked awake by the noise. Without opening his eyes, he found the alarm and shut it down at once. Reluctantly he straightened up in the bed, rubbing his eyes wearily and gave a big yawn.

Sitting up and swinging hs legs over the edge of the bed, he touched his bare chest unconsciously and his eyes snapped open. "Shit!" he cursed, swallowing hard. Afraid of meeting someone, he turned his head slowly and gazed at the other side of the bed. It was vacant; he gave a sigh of relief.

He leapt to his feet. He was barely naked. Then he noticed the dirty sheet. Sweat began to pour down his neck. "Hermione," he groaned.

Then he remembered Mr. Hewlitt. Quickly he put on an old Chudley Cannons shirt and left his room. The house was totally silent. He checked the sitting room and then the guest room. There were no signs of Hewlitt or Hermione.

After glancing at the clock, he wasn't surprised to find them gone. It was ten in the morning. However a sick thought in his mind was telling that wasn't a good sign. He was running late for work so he quickly had a shower then headed to the office.

A couple of minutes after arriving at work, a letter was dropped on his desk. He quickly read.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I am sorry for leaving your house without informing you. I recieved an urgent message and I had to leave immediately. Thank you for graciously allowing me to stay at your home. I feel loads better now. Please send your lovely wife my gratitude.._

_I'll see you at the meeting,_

_Regards from,_

The president of DRM 

_Gregory Hewlitt_

Ron gave a sigh of relief. Fortunately, there was nothing to do with him. "But, what about Hermione?" A sick feeling erupted in his stomach. Why hadn't she been at home? "She probably went to the work," he consoled himself mentally. But he knew she wouldn't leave the house with Mr. Hewlitt staying with them. She probably left after him, he thought to himself. Then he slowly began to remember the previous night. "It was great," he murmured under his breath, trying not to grin like a lunatic. He had told her that he loved her, finally, after all these years. But had she said it back? He couldn't remember. She hadn't stopped him, though. And Ron knew she loved it as well.

While he was pondering silently, a cheerful thick voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Weasley," Kingsley was standing in front of his desk, beaming. Ron quickly gathered his wits and stood up.

"Mr. Hewlitt owled me a while ago," he said in a whispered tone as he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Is it right that you hosted him last night?"

"Yes chief," Ron answered with a weak smile. "Do you think I did okay?"

"Well, Ronald you did great," he answered gazing around to make sure nobody is listening. "He mentioned in his letter how fond of you he is. Whatever you did must have really impressed him."

"Really?" Ron asked expectantly. Kingsley nodded in confirmation.

"Next week they are going to announce the winner," Kingsley stated. "Just one more week left, try not to ruin your chance," he added with a warning tone.

Ron nodded dully, feeling a bit sick. He was supposed to be happy after hearing this so he didn't understand why he was feeling downhearted. Actually, he was quite sure he knew the reason very well. And it wasn't going to pass untill he saw Hermione.

After work, he headed to the house eagerly. He didn't know what he would say to Hermione when he saw her. All he wanted was to make sure that she wasn't angry with him. On the way, he prayed that he would find her in the house like he used to, waiting for him.

Hesitantly, he entered the house. When he heard noises coming from inside, his heart skipped a beat. She was home. He sprinted to the sitting room, an enormous grin forming on his face.

As soon as he entered the sitting room, the grin on his face vanished. He felt his stomach drop at the scene before him. There in the middle of the sitting room was Mrs. Weasley, holding a picture frame in her hand, rubbing her eyes with a napkin and sniffing loudly.

"Mum!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, You are in big trouble!"

* * *

AN: This was a huge delay I am so sorry! But please forgive me! This was the most critical chapter of the story. I hope it worths waiting! I hope you like it! So tell me your opinions come on, everybody :))))) 

A huge thank to my lovely beta CayJay05


	14. Revelation

Disclaimer: Everytthing belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Revelation**

Ron stood there for a minute, frozen in shock, his mouth agape.

"Ronald," cried Mrs. Weasley sobbing, "Tell me it isn't true," she indicated the picture, "tell me you didn't… oh… Ronald," she abruptly collapsed into the nearest armchair.

"Mum, look," Ron stuttered, taking a step closer. "It isn't what you think…" he tried to explain miserably not knowing what to tell exactly. " I can explain…"

"How could you get married Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley, interrupting his explanation. "Why didn't you tell us? I mean why? We wouldn't have opposed. I love Hermione dearly. Merlin knows I've but waiting for this, but not like that…" she shook her head in disappointment.

Ron stood there totally bewildered.

"I had come here for an early spring cleaning, as I always do," Mrs. Weasley began, sniffing, "but as soon as I came inside I saw these," she indicated the pictures.

"Mum" Ron started, recovering from his initial shock. "Well, there is a good explanation for this, but please calm yourself," he said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He tried desperately to think of a good excuse but there was no sense in tiptoeing around the subject. He knew Hermione would hit the roof but he had no other option.

"Well mum," he restarted after a long minute. Mrs. Weasley settled her wet eyes on him. "We didn't get married, mum!" he blurted out quickly. "It's fake, these pictures I mean," he stated as he sank down into the sofa, feeling emotionally drained. Mrs. Weasley looked at him expectantly.

"Weeks ago, Kingsley informed us that the famous Auror team DRM would be choosing a member," he started slowly, "I was ecstatic, you know how I hate paper work," he added quickly. "I've always dreamed to be a secret auror." Mrs. Weasley exhaled audibly.

"But chief told us that it wouldn't be easy. There had been a lot of obstacles for the job. And the most important one was to have a family because the president himself demanded to see the domestic life of the members," he paused and looked up to his mum's eyes to see if she understood, however she remained silent.

After a short pause he continued. "I was desperate; I had no chance with a bachelor life. And then I came up with this idea," he stated, as though it had been his idea because he didn't want to disgrace Harry. He was her favorite and only son-in-law, after all. "I had no intentions in pulling Hermione into this," he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "But I was desperate, no one else would help."

He paused once again. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, looking disapprovingly.

"Therefore I offered Hermione and she agreed to act as my wife until the president chose the new member," he concluded. Very embarrassed for spilling everything to his mother, he opted for silence. With every word, his game sounded more and more ridiculous, even to his ears. He hated himself.

"Do you mean," Mrs. Weasley started after a moment, looking thoughtful and taken aback. "This was just a game, this was all for a promotion?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Yeah mum," Ron nodded, "We were just playing house."

For a moment, Mrs. Weasley didn't speak. Under the piercing gaze of his mother Ron felt a lump form in his throat and he sank even lower in his seat.

"I still don't get it," Mrs. Weasley broke the silence; staring at the picture she was holding. "This is the stupidest idea, I've ever heard," she stated in disbelief. "I mean aren't you worried that your lie could be revealed?" she asked, rasing up to her feet slowly. "This would cause much more trouble for you," she started to pace in the room, "And for Hermione of course," she abruptly turned to him, her hands on her hips, "And risk her own job?" she asked, shaking her head slightly. "Hermione is the most sensible and logical girl I know, she must have known that this would be devulged eventually." Ron remained silent and stared at his feet.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly leapt up at him. "You didn't force her, did you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Mum, no!" Ron yelled in rejection.

"Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows, her voice shaking in disappointment. "Tell me you didn't make her join you! Because I know my son very well, I know how stubborn you are-"

"I swear I didn't mum!" Ron interjected quickly. "Why would I do that? I can't believe you're seriously even considering that I'd do such a thing," he stated taken aback. "Okay, it was I who suggested it but-" he continued his face completely red, "but she agreed willingly to help me," he reassured.

Mrs. Weasley blinked at him, still not looking believed. "Then where is she now?" she asked abruptly.

Ron was surprised by her question. He swallowed hard and avoided her eyes. "Umm, she is," he muttered, "Where else is she mum?" he gave away a fake chuckle, "Of course she's still at work," he blurted out with a fake bright tone.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock. "At this hour?" she asked. Ron slid his eyes to the clock as well. It was almost eight o'clock and normally Hermione would be at home unless something very important had happened. And the inner voice in his head was saying that something had already happened.

"Well she is very busy nowadays," he lied immediately.

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley calmly looking sceptically. "I'll wait until arrives. I am not going home until I talk to her," she stated unexpectedly and settled back down into the armchair. Ron felt a slight panic rise from within him.

"You don't have to wait mum," he reacted abruptly. "I mean, you don't need, she is-" he struggled in desperation. "She would be embarrassed mum, please," he said finally in a pleading voice. "I should tell her that you know," he remarked, praying that she would understand. Mrs.Weasley stared at him in a different way.

"Okay Ron," she said, getting up to her feet. "I am going now," she informed, "but don't think this is over," she warned, shaking her fist threateningly.

She walked up to the fireplace. Behind her Ron gave a sigh of relief. After grabbing some floo powder, Mrs. Weasley turned to him yet again.

"Both of you are to come home, as soon as she returns," she ended her speech with a stern look and stepped inside the fireplace. Ron nodded desperately.

"Mum," he called out before she could yell 'The Burrow,' "Please don't tell anyone," he requested. "Especially not to twins," he added, wincing.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him as if to say 'like that matters now' but then she slowly nodded her head before she disappeared, leaving green flames behind her.

Ron was totally taken aback with her sudden visit. He had never guessed that she would come to his place; she had always come for spring-cleaning but it was always in late April. He felt so ashamed with himself. He wondered how long Hermione would be. He had a sick feeling that she wouldn't be coming home. But it was impossible. He had to see her, and soon.

For a moment, he headed to the fireplace but then quickly remembered that her line had been cut. He left home and apparated to her street. As soon as he entered the small garden, he noticed that her lights were off. He felt a tough pain in his chest. But again, he reached the door and severely knocked on it. After five minutes waiting, he received no reply.

Feeling himself beginning to panic, he quickly apparated to Harry and Ginny's house as he always did when he needed help. Much to his relief, they were both home.

"Hello, Ron!" it was Ginny who greeted him.

The enormous grin on her face disappeared as she noticed his sullen face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taken aback.

Ron didn't reply right away and instead he entered the house. Harry was in the dining room munching on a plate of potatoes; apparently they were having dinner before he arrived.

"Ah, Ron," said Harry looking surprised to see him.

"Ron would you please tell me what's wrong?" demanded Ginny impatiently who followed him into the dining room.

Ron glared at her and then back at Harry. He sighed dramatically.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry prompted.

"I'm doomed, guys. Mum knows," he blurted out, running a head through his hair as he paced back and forth in the room.

Ginny gasped in shock, Harry stared at Ron in amazement.

"How?" they asked in unison.

"When I came back home, she was standing in the middle of the living room with a wedding picture of us in her hand!"

"Oh my god," Harry hissed. "This can't be good," he stated. "But why was she even there?"

"Spring cleaning," Ginny answered for Ron, nodding her head in understanding. "She always visits him for the big cleaning, since she knows that he's not capable of even a simple cleaning spell," she continued since Harry looked like he didn't get it.

"What did you tell her?" she turned to Ron excitedly. "You didn't tell her, did you?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Harry stared at him expectantly.

"What else could I do Ginny?" he looked at her, "I mean how could I explain the pictures? She thought we had gotten married without telling her. She was so furious that I was afraid to lie anymore."

"So you told her about you and Hermione playing house?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "But don't worry," he added as Harry looked alarmed, "I told her it was all my idea," he stated. Harry looked visibly relieved. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So what did she say?" she asked curiously as she indicated Ron to sit down.

"Well, she didn't believe me at first," started Ron. "Then she accused me of being childish. And what more she couldn't imagine that Hermione would say yes to such a stupid idea," he continued.

"She has a point," murmured Ginny mutely.

"And then do you know what? She accused me of forcing Hermione to join me!"

"Oh no," said Harry. "And what did you say?"

Ron frowned. "I protested of course, saying that I would never ever do that."

"Could you make her believe that she was volunteer?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah I think so," Ron wrinkled his nose. "But then something worse happened," he looked up to their face and grimaced.

"Yeah?" Ginny prompted.

"She asked me where Hermione had been."

They both stared at him looking puzzled.

"What did you say?" asked Ginny tentatively, looking afraid of hearing something stupid.

"I lied and told her that she was busy," said Ron and then he quickly avoided his eyes.

"Okay but indeed you know where she is, don't you?" asked Harry slowly rasing an inquisitive eyebrow. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"No," Ron replied sheepishly. "I don't know!"

"Ron, you prat, what have you done to her?" scolded Ginny quickly.

"Nothing," Ron answered but his voice slow.

"Ron!"

Ron stayed silent for a long minute, staring at his feet. "Well, we…" he managed. " We didn't argue but…"

"Okay but?"

"Well you know we had to sleep in the same bed," he said hoarsely. He was beginning to turn red.

Harry and Ginny shared an evil grin. "Yeah?"

"I told her that I loved her," he exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly.

"Finally," Ginny positively beamed, Harry chuckled merrily. "So what's wrong with it?"

"Something more happened," he mentioned slightly, hoping that they wouldn't dig it out. He had no intentions of telling them what he and Hermione had shared that night, "but she didn't say it back," he stated quickly, "what if she regretted?" he groaned, running his hands over his face.

"Don't be silly Ron, of course she loves you," Ginny consoled quickly. They shared a confused look with Harry.

"Why on earth she didn't come home then?" asked Ron, disappointed.

"Maybe she felt embarrassed and went back to her house," remarked Harry, shrugging.

Ron shook his head. "No, she's not home, I checked her house, she wasn't there."

Harry frowned, and Ginny stared at him, looking thoughtful.

"Well, are you sure you didn't say or _cough_do_cough_ something wrong?" asked Ginny in an amused voice.

The question seemed to catch him off guard. His heart did a somersault. "No," he pressed loudly, blushing a crimson shade of red. Ginny made a grumbling noise showing that she wasn't buying that, however she went on.

"Well, don't worry Ron maybe she wanted to clear her head, you know with this stupid game and with everything that's been happening, give her some space," she remarked knowingly. "I'll go to her office tomorrow and find out what's wrong with her," she patted him on the arm affectionately.

"Thanks Gin," said Ron whole-heartedly. He was enormously relieved.

"Well, I should go now," he got to his feet, realising that he had interrupted their dinner.

"Stay for dinner," suggested Harry, clearly not wanting to leave him alone. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Ron gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you guys," he patted Ginny on the shoulder, "but I had better go home," he said, "Just in case Hermione decides to come back," he added.

He had lied them. He wasn't going back to the house. After all that happened, he couldn't bear to stay at home alone. After leaving the Potter Mansion, he went to the Shrieking Shack. It as usual was empty and dull.

The bartender in the bar glanced at Ron before he reached the bar, he prepared a double glass of firewhisky, and before Ron ordered, he placed it in front of him.

Ron nodded in appreciation.

"I've spoiled everything," he murmured, after taking a sip of his glass. "Do you know what?" he asked looking up at the bartender who was staring at him with curiosity. "I did the most stupid thing, I treated her like an 8 year old child, she thinks that I played a game with her, but I didn't, I didn't act during this game," he continued out of breath.

"I lied to everyone, oh no," he drained his glass in one gulp. Bartender kept looking at him, showing no sign of pity.

"Come on tell me," Ron continued. "I am the most stupid person in this planet," he put his head on the counter.

"Maybe this is just the way it should be," bartender said in a slow voice. Ron frowned deeply. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"This game, I'm saying," said bartender, "maybe it was on that needed to be played," he arched an eyebrow.

"But she's gone," said Ron inconsequencely.

The next morning, Ron woke up with a pounding headache. He forced himself out of the bed, rubbing his eyes lazily. He didn't know, how long had it been since he'd slept. He merely remembered that when he had come home it was almost dawn. Eagerly, he checked the house to see whether Hermione was home. It was very quiet. Feeling disappointed, he had a quick shower to sober up, and went straight to the Ministry.

He had been very late for work but he didn't care. Once he entered the office, everybody gave him a confused stare as he walked unusually solemn. Julie was the only one who didn't seem to notice the difference in his mood; she quickly walked over him before he reached his desk.

"Hello, Ron," she greeted with a seductive smile.

"Hi," Ron flatly replied.

"You look a bit tiresome nowadays," she remarked. "Yeah," said Ron, not quite understanding what she was up to.

"Actually I can understand this DRM job's got all of us stressed," Julie continued, "well we both need to cheer up," she blurted out abruptly, her voice a bit loud. At this scene, Mr. Scott coughed falsely. Mr. Bright, the exchange team member, gave them a curious look but when Ron met his eyes he rapidly turned back to his paper. However Ron thought he saw an unpleasent expression on his face. He quickly ignored the thought.

"Why don't you come over my house?" she asked all of a sudden.

Ron was surprised by the question. "Oh," he said, feeling uncomfortable as he remembered the events that had taken place the last time she had visited him. "Well," he mumbled, trying to find an excuse, "I promised my friend I'd visit him," he lied quickly.

Julie pursed her lips like a child, but reluctantly smiled. "All right," she said, looking disappointed, "if you say so," she said and headed back to her desk.

Ron gave a sigh of relief. He had no intention of messing things up even more while everything was already complexed. He needed to see Hermione but he had no idea where she was.

He'd spent the whole day thinking about her and the previous night. He couldn't understand what her problem was. She loved him; he knew that even though she hadn't pronounced it. He knew that because he had felt it in her kiss. Where was she now? What if she would never come back again? As the hours passed, a lot of silly thoughts went through his mind.

He didn't have to wait too long for an answer, in the evening, before he left the Ministry, Ginny dropped by his office.

"Ginny," he greeted her, feeling suddenly excited. He knew she'd come bringing news of Hermione.

"Hi," Ginny greeted back him in a subdued manner.

"Did you find out where she was?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," answered Ginny, having a seat across him. Ron sighed in relief.

"Where is she then?" he asked. "Why has she been hiding? Why didn't she come home?" he asked out of the breath. The stress he'd been holding in all day finally exploded.

"Ron calm down," said Ginny angrily.

"Okay," said Ron. "Tell me, I'm listening!"

"Well I dropped by her office today," she began, "to find out what was wrong with her," she arched a serious eyebrow, "but she wasn't there," she said and paused for a moment to see his reaction.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" asked Ron slowly, getting up to his feet slowly.

"Ron sit down," demanded Ginny. "I asked her colleagues where she had been, one of them told me that she left for a break,"

"Oh my god! Why?"

"The thing is Ron, from what I've learnt, Hugh asked Hermione out for but Hermione kindly declined him, saying that she had been very busy. Hugh was furious and asked her why she wouldn't accept him. Then he blurts out that knew the reason. He exclaims that he knew she was married. Hermione asks where did he get this and Hugh explains to her how you told him," she paused and waited Ron's response. Ron felt the colour drain from his face.

"What did you tell Hugh when you last visited Hermione at the office?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Well, I-" Ron lowered his gazes. "Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Ron," Ginny raised her eyebrows, loosing her patience.

"Well okay," he trailed off. "Hugh asked me if I was her husband since I treated her like I was, and I- I-" he started to struggle as he saw a murderous face on Ginny's face. "But I was just poking fun with him Ginny," he added anxiously.

"And it doesn't stop here," continued Ginny furiously. "He was really embarrassed that he'd gotten shot down so quickly so he started to tell everyone in the office that she was married, hoping to ruin her reputation!"

"So it's not about that night then?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Do you have to ruin everything at the last minute Ron," Ginny snapped. "She risked her job for you and you played with fire!"

Ron looked ashamed.

"I love her Ginny," he said sincerely. "I didn't want the slimy git flirting with her," he lowered his gazes.

Ginny sighed audibly, pitying him.

"I don't know how you'll fix this Ron, she's really angry with you," she remarked.

"Then you talked to her?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"Ginny please tell me where is she now?" Ron got to his feet abruptly. His face lightened significantly. "I promise I'll fix everything," he assured her, "just tell me, where she is?"

"I don't know Ron," Ginny shook her head, "she specifically asked that I not tell you," she pointed out.

Ron settled his puppy dog eyes on her.

"Argh," Ginny waved a hand in the air. "All right, but promise me you'll fix everything okay?"

"Okay" he grinned broadly and planted a wet peck on her check. "She's in her parents house," Ginny stated.

"Tell her that you love her," she advised.

"I already did Ginny," said Ron.

"Tell her again!"

"All right," he nodded.

They both made their way out of the ministry, Ron's head swirling with thoughts of Hermione and how he was going to wheedle his way out of this one. In a flash Ginny apparated to home while Ron made his way to the centre of the London.

* * *

AN: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I want you to know how much I appreciate you all. I hope you like this one too even though Hermione isn't there. I promise next chapter she will be in, and I promise it will be very soon. 

Once again, a huge thanks goes to my lovely beta CayJay05


	15. Come Back

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Come back **

After exactly thirty minutes his departure from Ministry, Ron stood in front of a big house with a sign with the words 'Mr and Mrs. Granger BSD' on it, at the end of a narrow lane. He could easily find the address even though it had been years since he last visited this place. After their sixth year in Hogwarts, on a sunny June day, Harry and he had visited Grangers to explain that Hermione was going to leave the house to search the horcruxes with them. It had been a hard and challenging day for all of them, he recalled bitterly. And like a coincidence, his second visit was being really tough yet again.

He silently pushed open the door of the garden and stepped inside cautiously. The big square garden was full of various trees that had been planted orderly across the short path that reached the door. Raising his head, he looked up upstairs and gazed at the certain window, which he knew belonged Hermione. As expected, the curtains were ajar.

At the moment, a very pessimistic feeling got him on the stomach.

After breathing a few times to relax, nervously he rang the bell. Seconds later, the door slowly opened and Ron saw Mrs. Granger standing opposite of him.

"Oh Ron," she said, looking surprised to see him.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger," Ron greeted her, cracking a smile. "Err, is Hermione here?" he asked tentatively after clearing his throat.

Mrs. Granger merely smiled, nodding her head and wild opened the door, indicating him to enter. Ron walked in hesitantly, his heart starting to race.

"How are you Ron?" asked Mrs. Granger sincerely after closing the door behind them. Ron studied her face before he replied. She looked normal and calm as she used to be; there was no hostility in her voice. So, Ron deemed that she knew nothing. He gave a sigh of relief.

"I am fine Mrs. Granger what about you?" he asked, trying to be kind, his eyes wandering around secretly in the meantime. In his mind, he was wondering where hermione had been. "Thank you," Mrs. Granger answered as they walked on the long corridor.

"Hermione is in her room, I will- " she started but her explanation cut in with a voice.

"Mum, who is it?"

They both raised their heads at the voice. There was Hermione at the bottom of stairs, yelling. She stopped frozen when she saw Ron, her eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Hermione," Ron greeted her, trying to sound nonchalant. Hermione blinked at him, taken aback. They gazed each other for a couple of minutes.

"Hermione dear, Ron wants to talk to you," explained Mrs. Granger quickly, breaking the silence.

Hermione didn't answer. She descended the stairs slowly.

"Why don't you enter the living room," suggested Mrs. Granger, turning to her daughter. "I'll be in the kitchen," she informed and disappeared, walking swiftly away from them.

Mutely, Hermione walked towards the big oak door across the stairs, and Ron followed her.

He spotted that nothing changed in the living room. It was big and airy, full of showy furnitures. In the corner, there was an antique piano. The walls were painted with faint amber and interesting muggle portraits were hung on, which Ron thought amazing.

Hermione walked towards to the window and crossing her arms, she placed them under her chest.

"What do you want, Ron?" she asked impatiently, sounding harsh, not asking him to sit down as if she wanted him to leave the house at once.

Ron was taken aback with her tone. "What do I want?" he snorted.

"Why did you come here? And how did you find me?" she asked with an obvious bitterness in her voice. "Oh yes, Ginny told you, didn't she?" she didn't wait for his answer; she shook her head in discontent.

"Oh yes, Ginny told me." Ron approved, frowning. "What's wrong it? I went crazy when you didn't come home, I panicked, and you knew that! Why didn't you bother to inform me?"

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. Ron took a step closer to her but she moved forward to the middle of the room.

"I know you're cross with me, Hermione," Ron went on. "But I am sorry. I really am sorry," he said apologetically. "I know it was a mistake, I shouldn't have talked to Hugh. But I was scared that you actually dated him," he tried to explain. Hermione ignored his explanation.

"I was embarrassed Ron," she whirled around her heels, "Why are you being so selfish? I risked my job for you but irresponsibly you talked to him. You acted like a child!"

Ron lowered his gazes to the floor, feeling his face heat up.

"I don't undertand what do you want more Ron?" Hermione continued. "You almost get the job. You got convinced Mr. Hewlitt- "

"Come back home," Ron interrupted. Hermione's head snapped up in surprise.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "As a what? As a game partner? Or as a shagging partner?" she accused, her eyes becoming glassy.

"Oh, please Hermione," Ron cut in, wincing. As a real wife, he wanted to say. But the words caught in his throat, he opened his mouth then quickly closed. "Not now," he reminded himself. "Not yet," he said under his breath. And not like that, while she was frowning at him.

He took a step closer. "I love you," he declared.

Hermione didn't respond instead she pressed her lips angrily. Ron just stared at her, waiting for her to say something, something similar indeed. Her silence drove him completely crazy. "Why don't you believe me?" he snapped loudly.

"Don't raise your voice Ron!" Hermione scowled as she spared a look at the door.

"I'll raise my voice," Ron protested. "I've come here to tell you that I love you and you worry about my loud voice! Oh please Hermione, be open to me!"

"I just can't trust you," she said, her voice cracking and turned away from him. Ron's mouth opened and then closed.

"Is that all you've to say?" he asked with a touch of sadness behind his words. Hermione avoided his eyes.

"Will you come home?" he asked insistently, the pain evident in his voice.

However, Hermione didn't reply. They waited in a tense silence for a couple of minutes. Ron did not say another word. Feeling humiliated and irritated, he made his way swiftly to the door. In the foyer, he ran into Mrs. Granger.

"Oh Ron, are you leaving?" asked Mrs. Granger, surprised, looking at him inquisitively. It had been just ten minutes.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger," replied Ron and then glanced at Hermione who had just walked out of the living room behind him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked eagerly. Ron glanced at Hermione, hoping she would ask him to stay, but colouring slightly, she only lowered her gazes.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, but I can't," Ron turned to Mrs. Granger, forcing himself to smile. "I have already promised mum to drop over," he lied quickly, trying to control the anger in his voice in the meantime.

Hermione opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then she whirled around and abruptly dashed to the upstairs. Mrs. Granger watched her go, her mouth agape, looking extremely confused. Ron quickly bid good-bye to her without making an explanation and left the house without further ado.

As soon as he walked out of the house, he cursed under his breath. "Just great," he mumbled to himself as he marched in the drizzling weather. "I've told her that I loved her and she doesn't even trust me," he thought with a sinking feeling.

What was he expecting indeed? "It was just a game, wasn't it?" He needed to remind himself. And now the game was over, everything had to be in order again. He doubted of course, things would never be the same. But if Hermione wanted to remain that way, there was nothing he could do about it. He wished they never played this game. He wished he had never touched Hermione that way. Now, he was addicted.

This time, he didn't choose to go to the pub. Alcohol wasn't a solution to his laments, he experienced. It changed nothing. Therefore, he directly went home. It was a torture though. In the totally silent house, he felt pathetic and miserable. The memories of Hermione walking in the house and cooking in his small kitchen were still fresh in his mind. Never having her back in his house seemed incredible now. And the fake wedding pictures on the easel weren't helping. After having a poor dinner alone, he decided to go into an early sleep at least to escape from the guilty feeling gnawing inside him.

Extinguishing all the lights in the house, he changed into his pajamas and collapsed into the bed. Instinctively, he embraced the pillow lying next to him. Tormently enough, it smelt like Hermione. Closing his eyes, he tossed and tossed in the bed helplessly. He tried to not to remember her snappy behaviour towards him, and tried to make himself believe that Hermione would forgive him eventually. There was no use though. And the fact that she hadn't responded his love yet, made his situation unbearable.

The moment he believed that he wouldn't sleep in any case, a faint noise coming from outside made his eyes snapped open. Automatically, he grabbed his wand that rested on the nightstand and placed it under the pillow. He thought there was someone wanted to break in the house. He waited a little to be sure. But as he heard a key flicked on the door, he felt his heart gave an odd thump. He immediately remembered that Hermione had got a reserved key. But again, Ron waited on guard, noiselessly he stunned in the bed.

"Ron," the very acquainted voice of Hermione called him out tentatively after a minute. She had returned. She had come back to him. Ron't didn't answer, feeling excited, he collapsed back to the bed, and pretented to be asleep, lying opposite of the door.

Moments later, her footsteps echoed in the house and Ron noticed they approached closer. Holding his breath, he remained silent. After that, the door of the bedroom opened slowly, he could feel. Hermione moved closer to the edge of the bed and gazing over, she checked whether he had been indeed asleep.

Convinced, she slipped of her shoes and slowly slid under the covers, much to Ron's surprise. His heart missed a beat. He had to keep the urge to scream. Then like a miracle, she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling over. After a second later, "I love you too," she murmured into his ear. A wave of familiar burning sensation warmed Ron's inside.

The bright morning sunlight streamed through the window and Ron's eyes opened slowly. At the scene, he felt his stomach do an odd flip. Hermione was there next to him, sleeping peacefully. Last night wasn't only a dream, he realised. Grinning to himself, he leaned on his elbow, lying on his side, he watched her for a long time, savouring every moment of her presence in his bed. Then, he glanced at the clock. It was only eight a.m. He wasn't late for work yet.

"Brilliant," he murmured ecstatically.

He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her softly on the mouth. Hermione didn't wake up. He leaned again, and kissed her more insistently. Finally Hermione opened her eyes. She gave him a sleeply smile and flushed significantly. Ron couldn't hold back the grin.

Then he kissed her lips … her cheek … her nose... Hermione seemed too drowsy to realise what he was up to. But then she gathered her composure and "Ron wait!" she murmured when their lips parted. But Ron ignored her. Why was she stopping him?

When she began to shift restlessly in his arms, "What?" he snapped, feeling slightly irritated.

"I love you, too," Hermione muttered.

Ron grinned down to her and she grinned back heavenly. Feeling a sudden surge of desire, Ron went back kissing her more passionately, his heart pounding madly.

When he drove his hands over her shirt, Hermione gasped in a false shock and pushed him on the chest. "I am late for work!" she said, attempting to get up, looking suddenly ashamed. "Good try," stated Ron quickly, pulling her back to the bed. "You are on a break, remember?"

Hermione blushed. Without waiting another interrupt from her, Ron shoved her blouse up. He ran his hands over the soft skin and he tried to deepen the kiss, but Hermione pulled away.

"Ron, you know what?" She interjected. Ron rolled his eyes dramatically. They were in the middle ofa bed together, but she was seriously trying to tell him something. " Unbelievable," he thought privately. He distracted her by leaning in for a kiss. But Hermione kept muttering stubbornly. "I think now it's revealed-" Ron cut her off with a sharp kiss; he impatiently waited for her monologue to be over. "We should consider-"

"Stop babbling," he taunted between the kisses.

Hermione pulled away and stared into his eyes. "People can learn what's going on," Ron pressed his lips to hers, Hermione pulled away again, "what if someone finds out and-" Ron tried to silence her with his mouth however Hermione looked really concerned.

"Well mum already knows," the words slipped from his mouth. "Oh, shit!" Then he cursed to himself. But Hermione heard him. She turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Perfect timing," he scolded himself mentally. He let out a defeated sigh. Seeing that she was waiting for an explanation, he reluctantly gave a break to their snogging. "Err, last day when I returned from work, I found her waiting for me. She had seen the pictures on the frame so I had to tell her everything," he exclaimed, wrinkling his nose.

Hermione widened her eyes at his words. "But she didn't hate the idea, I swear," he quickly went on soothingly for she looked alarmed, trying to make it sound positive.

But Hermione did not take it optimistic. "Oh my god," she groaned taking her hands over her face. "I'll never be able to look her at the face now," she complained, straightening up. Ron pulled her back to the bed once more.

"Oh, please don't exaggerate," he said, half-exasperated. "She just wants to know that you were volunteer," he reasoned, praying she wouldn't cross that much. Hermione bit her lips looking thoguhtful and then looked up at his face.

"What if I say, I weren't?" she blurted out abruptly. For a moment Ron thought she looked serious, he swallowed, looking panicked. But then, Hermione chuckled merrily at his scandalized expression. "I am joking Ron!" she stated, looking really amused. "Oh," Ron said. She was only teasing him. Then Ron joined in her laughter and they rolled inside the bed, their bodies tangled.

Ron didn't mind, how late he had been late for work. Finally he had sorted things between he and Hermione. And there were just a couple of days for his victory. Everything seemed in order, much more than he had asked for.

Before he left for Ministry, they agreed on going to the Burrow in the evening. "Sooner is better!" Hermione had commented even though she felt really uncomfortable. She stayed at home since she was on a break. But she told Ron that she was going to visit Ginny. They both knew she was dying to know what had happened.

In the evening, Ron returned home at seven o'clock. Hermione was waiting for his arrival. On his lunch break, he had informed his mum that they would visit them for dinner. So, they got prepared quickly and stepped inside the fireplace to Floo over Burrow.

"Just tell them, you were volunteer, okay?" suggested Ron, after kissing Hermione on the forehead encouragingly. Hermione nodded in agreement, looking pretty nervous. After holding her hand tightly, Ron yelled "The Burrow."

"What the hell!"

The moment they had stepped out of the fireplace, Ron's jaw dropped at the scene facing him. The small kitchen of Burrow was noisy and crowded. Fred and George were at the table with Harry, rolling with laughter merrily; Ginny was standing over Harry, her arms around his neck. Then he noticed, his seven months old nephew Alex was crumpling on the floor, and there were Fleur and Mrs. Weasley discussing something in front of the counter. The all Weasley family was there with the exception of Charlie who had been in Romania.

"Ron what is this?" Hermione whispered, nudging him badly.

"I don't know," Ron whispered back, his eyes huge in awe. At that moment Mrs. Weasley noticed them "Ron, Hermione," she cried, beaming. All heads turned into their direction. Ron cracked a smile; but Hermione still gaped at the scene facing her.

Mrs. Wasley pulled Ron into a fierce hug and then Hermione, muttering something under her breath. Ron tried to act normal whereas Hermione looked stunned.

"We were expecting you," stated Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum I told not to tell anyone," Ron whispered in her ear. "Oh, I didn't," Mrs. Weasley replied simply and then turned away from them. Ron threw a dark glance at Ginny who looked rather amused, and then she waved at them, grinning wildly.

"Ginny can we talk?" asked Hermione after greeting everyone, and she dragged her in to the corner along with Ron.

"Did you tell them?" she asked. Giny looked innocent for a moment but then "I might have mentioned," she blurted out.

"Ginny," Hermione scolded. "Now everybody thought how silly we had been!"

"No they didn't," Ginny protested at once. "They thought it's romantic," she said, giggling. Hermione blushed crimson. Ron only shrugged and quickly went to speak to Harry.

The dinner was a catastrophe. Everybody stared at Ron and Hermione as if they were coming from another planet, with the silly grin on their faces. Twins looked they were having a lot of fun. Ron doubted they would ever get matured. Luckily, Hermione was used to their disturbing jokes. Harry and Ginny weren't less from twins; they shared mischievous looks, which Ron had to bear throughout the dinner. He made a mental note to thank Bill afterwards who had been the most reasonable person at the table. Even Mrs. Weasley hinted at them; Mr. Weasley had to silence her with a significant look. From time to time, Ron glanced at Hermione secretly. Secretly since everybody waited for a mistake to poke fun with them.

After dinner, Ron saw Mrs. Weasley dragging Hermione to the upstairs, along with Ginny and Fleur who was carrying Alex in her lap, gigling. Hermione glanced Ron over her shoulder with a miserable look on her face, and mouthed "I'll kill you later," Ron couldn't help but chuckled slightly at the scene.

"Ron our little bro, we had thought you way passed your playing era," George teased as soon as the women left the kitchen.

Ron merely rolled his eyes at him trying to avoid the likely conversation. But much to his dismay, the others filled on to the subject quickly. There was no escape now. He sighed audibly.

"When are you going to propose her?" asked Fred, beaming.

"What?" Ron looked surprised. "Who said I would propose her?" he asked playing dumb.

"Come on, Ron," Harry chuckled. He exchanged a -don't give us that rubbish- look with twins. "Even you can't be that stupid, I believe," George commented.

"Well, okay… but not right now," Ron managed.

"Not right now?" repeated Bill astonished. "When then?" he asked, rasing a serious eyebrow.

"Well, I am waiting for the results," Ron stated. "Don't look at me like that," he said quickly as he saw they gaped at him incredulously, "There is only one left one week," he remarked.

"Are you stupid?" George snorted loudly. "Did you fix that on a condition? If Hermione knew that she would hate you, what will you do if they don't choose you?" he reasoned.

Ron shrugged helplessly. "Try to understand me please."

"I don't know Ron," Bill looked thoughtful for a moment. " That's not a wise option, but yeah, if you say just a week…"

Ron nodded eagerly. Before they could dig out the subject, Hermione returned back to the kitchen along with the others. She looked calm but embarrassed, Ron observed.

"We should go home," she murmured, in a low voice.

"Of course, of course," aprroved Mrs. Weasley before Ron could answer. "You should go home," she said in a cheerful voice. They both blushed deeply at the hint. And under the piercing looks of the family members, they stepped inside the fireplace to end the awkward night right away.

* * *

AN: Come on, you thought they wouldn't come together, didn't you:) Well, what can I do? It's Ron and Hermione. Review? 


	16. The End of the Tunnel

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Playing House

* * *

Chapter 16: The End of the Tunnel **

Ron opened his eyes slowly and discovered that Hermione was no longer in bed with him. Getting up out of bed he began to search her in the house. A slight noise was coming from the guest room. He walked over and poked his head in. He felt a sinking feeling got him on the stomach across the scene facing him. Hermione was in the middle of the room, her wand in her hand, charming her stuff and placing them in her valise.

"Are you packing?" he asked, crestfallen.

"Yeah," answered Hermione, rasing her head to meet his gaze.

It had been one week since their last visit the Burrow. They were in the same house but the awkwardness between them was detectable. There was something incomplete, Ron knew that. They hadn't fought; they hadn't even spoken loudly to each other. But he felt like it wasn't enough anymore. He knew the solution very well though. However, he was waiting for the meeting. Thankfully, the owl that informed the meeting date had arrived two days ago.

"Well, what's the hurry for?" he asked.

"Ron I have a home you know that," Hermione reasoned.

"I know."

"Besides it's tomorrow, isn't it?" Hermione stated as Ron looked crestfallen. "My mission finished here. I've already stayed more than I intented."

"Well, I had thought we had fun," Ron stated with a touch of sadness behind his words.

"I didn't say it wasn't fun Ron, the fact that it was just a game!" reasoned Hermione, looking slightly nervous.

Ron sighed dramatically however Hermione remained determined and went back to packing. Ron didn't want her go.

"I've been thinking," he tried to distract her, approaching closer. "We should celebrate it, after the meeting. I mean after all these messes. What about a dinner? Tonight maybe?" He asked trying to be casual but inside him his heart was pounding madly. It was the time to mention about the dinner he had been planning for days.

"Oh, dinner," said Hermione, looking impressed. "That would be lovely, I guess. Do you want me to invite Harry and Ginny as well?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh no," Ron protested quickly. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow. "Well I thought we should celebrate it together, just two of us. We can invite them later, I suppose," he said, feeling his face healing up.

Hermione gave him an arch look but "all right," she said, cracking a smile.

That morning, the breakfast was silent. Ron felt a bit nervous but he tried his best not to make Hermione notice. Hermione kept asking where they were going to go for dinner. Ron did not want to reveal his secret, so he merely told her that he would inform her some time in the day via owl. Hermione seemed suspicious but did not argue about it.

"Are you excited?" she asked sympathetically, on the way of the door, before Ron left the house for Ministry.

"To tell te truth, yeah," Ron answered.

"Hermione," he called up her name before he stepped outside.

"You know it's all because of you. If you hadn't-" he started eagerly but Hermione interrupted quickly sensing his explanation.

"Please don't underestimate yourself," she begged. Ron beamed at her.

"I'll see you tonight," he stated.

"Yeah, I will be there," approved Hermione, smiling.

"Can I get my good bye kiss?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione scowled playfully but then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron dashed out of the house. For the last week, he had been planning up this day. He had a couple of hours and he had a lot of work to do. It was all planned.

The first stop was jewelry. He chose apparating, as he didn't want to waste time. He went directly to the Diagonal Alley and entered the shop, which he had been observing for a long time.

"This one," he said to the salesman, indicating a ring in front of the shopwindow. It was a hexagon diamond ring, which Ron thought it would suit Hermione perfectly. He knew of course she had never been a materialistic person; she didn't care about girly stuff. But it was a marriage for Merlin's sake. At the idea of the word, he felt his hurt racing.

After choosing the ring, he went to the restaurant that Seamus Finnigan has been running since they graduated from Hogwarts. Being a muggle born wizard, he had chosen to run a restaurant in the middle of London. It was hidden behind a deserted hotel ruin, and had the most fantastic view. There was a joke between them; Seamus had suggested Ron that if one day he would like to propose someone, his restaurant would be open for him. At last, it was the certain day.

When Ron told Seamus that he would propose Hermione he didn't take the news very shocking actually.

They chose a table for two, in the terrace side of the restaurant, since the spring weather was lovely. It was a special table for lovesick couples with flower decoration. It was a bit showy for Hermione, but Ron knew she would like it. He wished he could do much more for her. But he was only capable of those.

Once in his life, he was doing something organised after all.

Afterwards, he went to twins' shop. Two days earlier, an inkling idea of using their inventions for the proposal, which they used for Bill and Fleur's wedding party, had crossed his mind. Feeling a bit humiliated, he had mentioned about his idea to the twins. Being joker by nature, they found the idea overwhelwing. Therefore he dropped over the shop to inform them that he decided to propose in the evening. He gave the adress of the place and they immediately began to prepare for the show. Ron prayed that they wouldn't have any mischievous idea on their minds.

Finally he bought a new suit for himself, spending the last Galleon in his pocket. Then he directly went to the Ministry.

When he arrived at the office, it was quite and silent.

"Has the meeting started?" he asked Julie who was sitting in her desk, in silence. Julie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're calling us one by one. Now Scott is inside and then it'll be you," she explained.

"Good," Ron commented. He decided to send an owl to Hermione to inform the place of the dinner. After a nervous fifteen minutes waiting in silence, Scott appeared on the doorframe.

"They're waiting for you," he said to Ron, a knowing smirk on his face. Ron ignored his smirk, and without waiting any second he walked to the Kingsley' office.

After breathing a few times to relax, he knocked on the door gently and then stepped inside.

In the room, Hewlitt was at the head of the table, looking thoughtful and solemn. Kingley was seated across Hewlitt. He was drumming his fingers on the table. Apparently they were discussing something feverishly before Ron entered.

"Hello," Ron greeted them awkwardly.

Hewlitt nodded in greeting whereas Kingley indicated Ron to sit down. Ron felt his heart pounding madly.

After what felt like an eternity, Hewlitt cleared his throat loudly and opened the file in front of him. Ron watched him curiously. He looked at Kingsley but his expression seemed flat.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Hewlitt started, raising his head from the file he had been examining, "as you know, for three weeks you and your colleagues have been under an inspection for a position in our team."

Ron nodded excitedly.

"It wasn't easy for us to choose one of you," Hewlit continued. "Obviously you're all precious people, I believe. And you all deserve good positions in your careers. After all, you passed several examinations for your current jobs."

Ron was getting slightly nervous because of his long explanation. He wanted him to end it up it at once. He shifted in his seat restlessly. Hewlitt might have noticed his uncomfortableness he continued quickly.

"Shortly, it wasn't easy for me to select one of you in such a short time. Therefore, to be completely fair and certain, I charged some of my members to spy on you."

Ron's heart skipped a beat at the statement. He glanced at Kingsley but he was looking down at his papers.

"Well, I've searched your file and," Hewlitt paused for a moment and opened the file yet again, "and briefly Mr. Weasley we've observed that you're not available for the position."

Ron felt sick.

"We had clearly stated that alcohol is absolutely inappropriate for the position. But according to the reports of Mr. Shews who had been positioned as a bartender informed me that you had been drinking excessively within inspection period," Mr. Hewlitt declared.

Ron felt his eyes blurred and he blushed a deep shade of red. How could he guess that the bartender was a spy for him? He cursed under his breath.

"And it doesn't finish here," Hewlitt continued, shaking his head.

"Mr. Bright, the new exchange team member in your office, reported me that you and your colleague Mrs. Julie had given the impression that you were involved in the office."

"No," Ron managed, his voice shaky.

"And finally marriage," Hewlitt went on shaking his head in disapproval.

"Bloody hell," murmured Ron under his breath.

"The most shocking one, I daresay," Hewlitt stared at Ron's eyes unbelievingly. "A couple of days ago somebody told me that you have never been married to Hermione Granger."

For a moment, Ron thought he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Who told you that may I learn?" he asked hoarsely.

Hewlitt and Kingsley shared a skeptical look.

"Mrs. Scott who works for Daily Prophet informed me that Hermione Granger had denied it all a few days ago."

Ron narrowed his eyes.

There was a terrible silent in the room.

"Do you have objections Mr. Weasley?" asked Hewlit after a minute.

Ron shook his head in helplessness. "No," he said slowly.

"Do you have explanation for these?"

"I-" Ron struggled. "I just wanted," he was feeling sick, "I wanted this job very much and," he could feel his cheeks blushing, "and I love her," he stated even though he knew this piece of information was extremely unnecessary. But at the moment, he felt like confessing.

Hewlitt pressed his lips and shook his head in disapproval. Kingsley spared him a look of pity.

"Actually Mr. Weasley this is nothing else but cheating," stated Hewlitt. "But since this inspection was my personal demand and it wasn't offical, you are not going to receive any legal punishment. It's now between you and your chief."

Ron raised his eyes to meet Kingsley' gaze. He looked rather disappointed.

"But I want to add that I find it rather odd that you applied to such a ridiculous idea," added Hewlitt trying to figure out Ron's intention.

But Ron merely swallowed and remained silent.

"You may leave now Mr. Weasley," Hewlitt stated, as he was sure that Ron wasn't going to speak.

Ron got to his feet quickly and sprinted out of the room, fuming. He made his way to the office and spotted Scott who was sitting peacefully in his desk.

"You," he leapt to him abruptly.

Scott jerked in terror.

"How dare you?" Ron roared. The other team members gathered around them quickly in amazement.

"Leave me alone," said Scott hoarsely as Ron began to squeeze his neck.

"How dare you and your wife interfere my life?" asked Ron, fuming.

However before he could kill him with his bare hands, someone pulled him back.

"Wisely Weasley," Scott snorted once he moved away from Ron, in panic. "Only you could come up with such a bright idea, I believe," he said.

Ron clenched his jaw. He could kill him easily and willingly but he knew that if he did, he would not only lose his current job, also he would go to the prison for destroying a hopeless git. So he tried to calm down as he started to wait for the results.

Half an hour later, Hewlitt and Kingley walked into the office.

"Mates, we've come here to explain the winner," Kingsley announced as they stood in the middle of the room. "I want to inform you that Mr. Hewlitt made a decision," he continued as people looked at him expectantly "lets's all congratulate Mr. Scott who is chosen for the position," he blurted out, trying to look pleased but Ron noticed the dissatisfied look on his face.

Scott got to his feet in excitement.

"Congratulations Mr. Scott," said Hewlitt as he expanded his hand to him. Scott grinned broadly.

Ron remained silent, feeling nauseous.

"Oh thank you Mr. Hewlitt, I'll try to be worthy your selection," Scott stated with an unnecessary tone of voice. A surge of desire to kill him got Ron on the blood.

He wouldn't take it anymore; he left the building without further ado.

"How I am supposed to look at Hermione now?" he thought gloomily once he was outside. He glanced at his watch. It was six p.m. In two hours, he was supposed to meet with Hermione. She would be waiting for him. And he was going to propose her, if everything had gone in order.

Now how he was going to work for Ministry? After what had happened in the office. "No way," Ron kept telling under his breath.

What about his family? How he was going to tell them that he couldn't make it.

As he walked on the streets aimlessly in frustration, he touched the little box in his pocket. "No, she doesn't deserve me," he said to himself. He desparetely wanted to be disappear.

It was getting dark. But all he could do was walking. For a moment, he had a half mind to go to the restaurant but his pride didn't let him go. He wasn't aware of where he had been. He merely marched down the streets one by one, feeling numb and totally wretched.

The last thing he remembered was a bright headlight of a Muggle car.

* * *

AN: Please don't hate me! 

Review?


	17. Rejuvenation

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Playing House

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Rejuvenation**

"What's the state of the patient?" asked a bariton voice.

"Still unconscious," replied a voice of a woman. "Two cracked skulls, a crushed bone in the spine, and there is a scratch on the calf."

"What do you know about the accident?" asked another voice huskily.

"He was brought by a covered Auror and he said that he had been hit by a Muggle car. That's all."

"All right, when he is awake, inform us please."

There was a murmuring answer.

Perceiving the sound indistinctly, Ron's eyes opened on impulse. Blinking slightly, he raised his head and looked around inquisitively. He was in a small room, lying in a big comfortable bed. He merely managed a grumble. Seconds later, the door of the room opened and a plump, mid-age looking woman in white who was supposed to be a nurse entered.

"Oh, you're awake," she exclaimed her eyes huge in amazement.

Ron stared at her in confusion. Taken aback, he tried to sit up in the bed however he couldn't. "Oucch," he bellowed as he felt a pounding pain on his back.

"Don't move, Mr. Weasley," the nurse warned him quickly.

"What happened to me?" he asked running a hand over the bandages.

"You got hit by a Muggle car," explained the nurse. It took Ron five minutes to remember. Of course, he was in St. Mungo's. He barely recalled the bright lights.

"How do you feel?" asked the nurse as she expanded him a glass of potion to drink.

"Totally wrecked," Ron answered with a groan.

"Normal," stated the nurse briefly. "It was a miracle that you had been saved with only a couple of bone crush."

"How long I've been here?"

"Two days," she said and "well, I should inform your family that you're awake now," she stated hastily before she headed to the door.

"Are they here?" asked Ron stupidly.

"Of course," the nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

After a moment of two, the door burst open, and a group of people entered the room. All of his family members were there with the exception of Hermione. The small hospital room quickly filled up.

"Oh, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley squealed and clutched at her heart as she pulled Ron into a tight hug.

"Don't cry mum," Ron consoled her awkwardly, patting on the shoulder.

"You gave us a quite fright son," Mr. Weasley said caringly, approaching the edge of the bed. There was an awkward silence. Everybody looked at his face warmly, all looking upset and concerned. Ron felt uncomfortable under the piercing stares. However, he was thankful that none of them asked questions about the accident.

Before long, the nurse interrupted the visit claming that Ron needed sleep. As expected, Mrs. Weasley refused to leave his side but Ron persuaded her that he had been fine and in addition, the nurse promised her she would keep an eye on him. After that, they could finally depart for Burrow. Only Ginny and Harry stayed with him in case he would need something.

When the small room went back its normal silence, Ginny settled on the chair beside the bed. Harry started to pace in the room nervously. As the silence hung in the air, Ron felt uncomfortable.

"What were you doing there Ron?" Harry exploded a few minutes later. "I mean that place was full of Muggles," he said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I couldn't get the job," said Ron, after swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

"That's not the end of the world mate," Harry reasoned. "So what?"

Ron remained silent. Harry didn't seem to understand what it did mean to him. "Does Hermione know?" he asked hoarsely, after a few minute's silence.

"Of course, she does. She was here while you were sleeping," answered Ginny soflty. Ron gulped audibly.

"Yeah, how is she?" he asked turning to her, looking into her eyes. Ginny lowered her eyes.

"She is in a mess," answered Harry in her place.

"Everything is going to be okay Ron," Ginny said in a reassuring voice once she saw the crestfallen expression on Ron's face. Harry looked uncomfortable. He pressed his lips together before he spoke.

"We were so sure that finally everything would be fine."

"So I was Harry, so I was."

"But you know she-"

"No, Harry," Ron interrupted him, sensing what Harry would say. "I can't do it anymore. I skipped my chance."

"She doesn't love you for your job, Ron, she doesn't love you for your money. That's stupid," reasoned Harry desperately.

"I know. It's got nothing to do with it," he protested. "But what can I guarantee her? I am not quite sure about my own future. What will I propose her? This is not a game anymore, this god damned marriage."

"You can't do this to her Ron, you can't do this to yourself," commented Ginny.

"Please guys, let it drop."

Harry and Ginny didn't push the matter. After staying one more hour, they left the hospital, promising that they would visit him in the following day. Ron was left alone in the small room. Only the nurse had been his visitor throughout the night, she occasionally dropped over to check him out and to give the potions he needed to take.

The potions were intense. They all made him numb and sleepy. All he could do was sleep. Whatsmore they had caused nightmares. Naturally enough, they were all about Hermione. She was yelling at him, accusing for him being a coward, and the most terrible one, she was marrying to another man.

When the nurse dropped over in the next morning, she confirmed him.

"You were murmuring a name in your sleep," she stated while preparing a mixture of potions.

"Oh yeah?" Ron looked up to her face. "Whose name?" he asked tentatively even though he knew the answer very well.

"I don't know," the nurse shook her head. "But I am certain that it was a female name," she stated knowingly. "Do you think there might be a relation with the beautiful woman with brown hair? " she asked playfully, winking at him.

Ron blushed and sighed. Gathering the information from his face, the nurse continued.

"She visited every day, for your information."

"Really?" Ron beamed. "Did she stopover today?" he asked.

"Oh yes, a couple hours ago," approved the sympathetic nurse as she helped him to place a pillow behind him.

"She didn't want to see me, did she?" asked Ron, feeling suddenly depressed.

"Well, I told her that if she would like, she could see you," she slightly shook her head with a worried expression. "But oh well, she said no, for some reason."

"I understand," nodded Ron. "If she comes again… never mind," he trailed off. He knew he didn't have right to ask her to see him. He sighed dramatically. Before she left, the nurse stopped at the midway and turned to face Ron as though something hit her on the head.

"I almost forgot," she weaved a hand dismissively. "The auror brought you this," she pulled something out of her pocket. Ron's heart skipped a beat. It was the ring.

"He told me that it had dropped out of pocket of your jacket. He requested me give it to you," she announced and watched Ron's miserable expression for a moment but then "Now, you should rest," she advised and hurriedly walked out of the room.

Ron stared at the ring he was holding in his hand. "Hermione," he groaned. "It was supposed to be on her finger right now," He thought to himself. "If only," he murmured quietly. "If only everything. He felt his heart ache. He put it in the drawer next to his bedside

That day, his room filled up with a lot of guests. He felt a bit buffolded witnesssing that he had so many people worried for him. His chief Kingsley had been first to arrive, he had been genuinely worried for him. All of his co-workers dropped over some time in the day, with the exception of Scott of course. And some of his friends from Hogwarts visited him, much to his surprise. He saw a lot of people he didn't expect to see. His room was full with varios flowers, numerous get-well soon cards. Despite all of these, Ron's mind was elsewhere. Hermione hadn't come to see him yet.

He was positively convinced that she wouldn't come and she wouldn't forgive him. However, in the evening he heard an unexpected knock on the door. He was alone in the room, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly, and listening the noise of the raindrops that were slightly hitting the window. "Oh, not again," he complained mutely thinking that he had another visitor. He had been exhausted the whole day. But "come in," he answered helplessly. The door opened quietly, and unexpectedly Hermione entered the room.

For a moment Ron couldn't speak.

"Hello Ron," Hermione greeted him slowly.

"Hi," managed Ron, hoisting himself up on elbow. He thought she looked weak, even ill, and there was something forced in her smile.

She slowly approached the edge of the bed; her gazes wandered down on his body, studying the wounds, looking shaken. She winced in agony across the scene facing her, and that was when she blurted in cry.

"Hermione I am fine," said Ron feeling uncomfortable. "Please…"

"I am sorry I didn't come earlier," she said, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I didn't know, I was a bit, anyway…"

"It's okay, Hermione," consoled Ron awkwardly.

He hated himself when he made her cry. They stayed in silence for a few moments. Ron was too mortified to speak, Hermione looked offended for some reason. The tension in the room was evident.

"Well, I must go," she said abruptly after calming down a bit.

"No," exclaimed Ron, feeling suddenly panicked. "I feel loads better, I swear, please stay a little more," he said in a pleading voice.

After exchanging a meaningful glare, Hermione seated at the edge of the bed.

"Well, I was waiting for you," she blurted out after a silent moment, her voice shaking slightly, wiping away the tears with the face of her hand.

Ron lowered his gazes down, feeling uncomfortable. "I know," he said. "I didn't show up because-" he tried to explain miserably.

"Not to show up is extremely enough explanatory," said Hermione flatly.

"The fact is-"

"What fact Ron?" she bellowed, cutting him off, suddenly furious. "Did you forget that we were going to meet or did you just give up since you suddenly felt disturbed? Which fact Ron?" she snorted.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione didn't let him to speak.

"Anyway it's neither the time nor the place to discuss about it," she exhaled loudly and continued, "I am not talking this to you in the middle of a hospital room," she finished, getting to her feet.

Ron reached for her hands before she could stand up, and gently pulled her back to the bed.

"I couldn't make it Hermione," he said, after letting out a heavy sigh, her hands in his, unable to look at her in the eyes.

Hermione shook her head.

"You can't blame me," Ron continued. "Blame me for being a coward, blame me for being a stupid but don't you ever think that I don't love you.You shouldn't think..."

"So what? Love needs sacrifices," Hermione protested. "And I was ready. I would give up my own life and you didn't understand that. Do you know what makes me feel depressed? You didn't know me at all, after all these year," she frowned deeply. "It shows me that you doubted about my love."

"Of course I know you," Ron prompted. "But I know something else as well, you deserve better," he said, never leaving her hands.

"So you do Ron," added Hermione softly. Ron avoided her eyes.

"Why do you give up so easily?" her voice sounded hurt. "Do you think it would be the first job you missed? Can you imagine how many obstacles you will come againts in the future? Will you do the same? Will you run away?"

"But Hermione-"

"I was so sure, this time you wouldn't leave me alone," she shook her head in disappointment.

"I love you,"

"Then what?"

"I told you,"

Hermione lost her patience. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I don't care about your job, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, even though you don't have a proper job, even though we don't have a galleon in our pockets, even though we suffer from starving. But you don't understand. You don't give us a chance." She concluded and got to her feet abruptly.

"Hermione wait," cried Ron as turned to leave the room. Hermione stopped and whirled around her heels slowly.

Ron reached at the drawer next to the bed; he found the little box he had placed in the morning. Hermione watched him in curiosity.

"Then marry me," he blurted out, handing the ring to Hermione. Hermione looked at it down, her eyes huge in shock, at a complete loss for words.

"I can't promise anything," Ron started, after sighing loudly. "I can't promise you a wonderful, comfortable life. All I could manage is that… you deserve better I know but… it's all I can do… a dreadful proposal in the middle of a hospital room. If you are agreed this…"

Hermione didn't speak for a moment; she merely stared at the ring in her hand as though she could not believe her eyes. But then after flashing a heavenly watery smile at him she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I will Ron," she declared, wiping away the tears.

She seated back at the edge of the bed, this time closer and beaming. She leaned on him slightly, trying not to touch his scars and started to place amorous kisses on his face. Ron almost forgot that he had been in a hospital room since he felt the familiar sensation in his stomach. But then Hermione reminded him, much to his dismay. Even though he felt a bit dissatisfied, they would have time, he thought mentally.

The next day, Ron wake up with sunlight streaming through the curtains, feeling rejunevated and happy as he had never been. When the nurse dropped over his room, she noticed the improvement in his mood.

"Mr. Weasley how are you feeling today?" she asked smiling.

"Loads better," said Ron, grinned.

"You have a visitor," she informed.

"Hermione?"

"No," the nurse replied, smiling playfully. After she made sure Ron drank his potions in order, she went outside to invite the visitor. When the door pushed open, Ron was expecting to see one of the family members but much to his surprise, an old familiar man entered.

"Mr. Hewlitt!" Ron exclaimed and tried to straighten in his bed respectfully. He was astonished to see the president.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," greeted Hewlitt as he approached the edge of the bed.

There was an awkward silence. Ron mutely motioned him to sit down at the chair beside the bed, recovering from his initial shock.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley," started Hewlitt after a moment. "I am really sorry for the accident, I hope you get well soon," he stated looking geniunely concerned.

"Yeah," nodded Ron.

"I am sorry about the job. But the rules were exact,"

"I understand sir, it was my fault," said Ron.

"Well anyway…" said Hewlitt as he waved a dismissive hand in the air. " Merlin knows I liked you. You and your wife, I mean your fake wife…"

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Actually sir, we're going to get married in fact," he announced.

"Oh," Hewlitt beamed. "Actually I can't say I am surprised. Because I felt the tension stuck between you. It was so obvious. When I first heard, I had found it hard to believe it was just a game," he said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I know because of this game I lost my job, I lost my dignity in the office, I lost my chief's trust," he explained. "But above all of them, I finally got what I actually wanted which I had been dreaming since forever," he confessed wholeheartedly.

"Excellent," beamed Hewlitt. "I am so glad to hear this. But actually I've come here for another reason."

"Well," he started after a moment, becoming suddenly serious, "despite the fact that you chose a tricky way to get the job," he continued rasing a serious eyebrow, "I liked the idea, I mean, working with you."

"Oh," Ron suddenly felt excited.

"Although, I can't give the job back to you but-" he pasused for a moment for a dramatic effect and looked up to Ron's face, "but I can offer you another job," he blurted out. Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "For a long time, I've been looking for a trustworthy person who will run the team after me."

Ron's mouth fell agape. "Oh,"

Mr. Hewlitt chuckled at his reaction.

"I know it's sounds a bit contradictory after what had happened but well, by experince, I know you're the right person." he said adding humour to the situation, "So, what do you say?"

"Well, I- " Ron grinned uncontrably. " It's great, I mean, of course," he trailed off.

"But I've one condition," added Hewlitt hastily.

"Yes?" Ron looked up to his face expectantly.

"Before you start to the job, I want to see you get married," he exclaimed. "Legally," he added smiling all over.

Ron laughed nervously. "Yes, sure," he stated.

"Well, I have a meeting to attend now," Mr. Hewlitt said after glancing at his watch and got to his feet slowly. "We'll talk about the job when you are discharged from hospital."

"Okay, Mr. Hewlitt," Ron nodded. "I'll send you an invitation." He said with a bright smile.

Hewlitt nodded in agreement with a slight chuckle and then he walked out of the room. As soon as he exited, Ron began to laugh manically. His chuckles and victory screams echoed through the hospital walls. He could not quite believe that it was happening to him.

It was a miracle.

* * *

AN: Well, I need excuses, I know. :)

What about I had my exams:Pp

Butdon't hate me. I've been writinga new story. It's almost finished.Isn't it great? And I've been thinkingto makea poster for this story! Squeee! If there is someone willing to help me, I'll appreciate it!

You're all invited to my Weasley Wedding version. Thanks a million for the reviews for the last chapter. They made me feel great. Thank you all!


End file.
